Confesiones con tarta de manzana
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Kuroo está con Tsukishima y Kenma se da cuenta de que no lo lleva tan bien como creía. [BL, Kenma POV, Kenma centric, Multipairing, Kurotsuki-Kuroken, Tsukishima-Kuroo-Kenma-Yamaguchi]
1. Noches de verano

¡Hola!

Este es el fic con el que he estado liada desde hace tiempo (superados los problemas que tuve, estoy a punto de terminarlo) y muchos me habéis oído hablar del famoso Kurotsuki-Kuroken XDD.

Así que antes de seguir, por favor leed las advertencias. Es **MUY** importante:

**Este fic empezó siendo un Kurotsuki, pero como era desde el POV de Kenma, se convirtió en Kuroken también. Desde el primer capítulo veréis por donde van los tiros, pero advierto que esto es solo el principio, que el fic, como dice el resumen, no se trata tanto de Kurotsuki o Kuroken sino de Kenma y cómo el darse cuenta de que siente algo por Kuroo supone el inicio de un periodo de descubrimiento.**

**Así que puedo decir que el fic comienza así, el triángulo Tsukishima-Kuroo-Kenma sigue, pero la historia da muchas vueltas, hay más parejas y más enredos, hay relaciones anteriores que vamos descubriendo y que también afectan. No voy a especificar todas las que van a salir desde el inicio ni tampoco qué parejas serán las finales. Son adolescentes haciendo cosas de adolescentes. Espero que acompañéis a Kenma en su viaje.**

También he intentado encajarlo en el canon, pero algunas fechas son confusas (o yo soy muy torpe) además de que llega un momento en que la historia sobrepasa el momento en el que está el canon. Cualquier error que pueda haber, lo siento, he intentado que lo más coherente posible.

Le he dedicado mucho esfuerzo y cariño a esta historia, de verdad, espero que le deis una oportunidad.

Advertencias: Yaoi, BoysLove (chicoxchico). Kenma POV

Palabras: 2562

Resumen: Kuroo está con Tsukishima y Kenma se da cuenta de que no lo lleva tan bien como creía.

Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Sus personajes y argumento pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate, yo solo los tomo prestados para que hagan el tonto sin ganar un céntimo.

Arte de la portada: doodoobdoo (usado con permiso de la autora)

CONFESIONES CON TARTA DE MANZANA

Capítulo 1: Noches de verano.

Kenma conoce a Kuroo como la palma de su mano y es por eso que es imposible que no se dé cuenta. Cuando le ve _esa _sonrisa estúpida al mirar el móvil de espaldas, como si nadie le viera, o cuando ya se está metiendo la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sacarlo con rapidez al girar el marco de la puerta y le escucha una risilla, seguida de varias vibraciones que indican que ha recibido varios mensajes, sabe que esta vez no es como las demás.

No ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ha pasado el justo como para que Kenma no necesite levantar demasiado la vista de la videoconsola para advertir los pequeños cambios en el comportamiento de su amigo_. _Saltan a la vista. Gritan. Aunque solo sea a él. Kuroo no es el mismo de siempre y, en general, nadie parece haber notado nada, no en el Nekoma al menos. Podría jurar que en el Karasuno tampoco sospechan porque sino Hinata ya le habría comentado algo. El único que podría tener idea es Bokuto y, aunque a veces ha estado tentado a preguntarle, es consciente de que no es asunto suyo. Ante todo respeta a Kuroo y si éste prefiere no decirle nada _aún _(confía en que tarde o temprano lo hará)_, _no va a ser él quien insista y rompa esa cálida burbuja de pequeños secretos a voces. Porque aunque ninguno de ellos diga nada, ambos saben que el otro lo sabe. Como queda patente cuando ese fin de semana no pueden quedar porque Kuroo pone excusas absurdas que a otros se las podría colar pero no a él.

_¿Se puede ser más tonto? No tienes ninguna boda de ninguna prima en Kyoto. Porque encima puedo ver las luces encendidas de tu casa desde mi cuarto._

Como la cosa prosperara, la familia de Kuroo iba a ser la más fructífera (entre matrimonios y nacimientos) o, según se mirara, la más desgraciada (entre funerales y enfermedades) de todo Japón.

Lo más gracioso de todo es que lo dice y se queda tan pancho, con esa sonrisa descarada de sabes-que-te-estoy-mintiendo pero sé que no me vas a tirar de la lengua. Porque eso es lo que hace Kenma, quedarse callado y asentir, y anotarse internamente un punto por haber predicho que ese fin de semana Kuroo estaría ocupado. No sabía si sería en Tokio o Sendai, pero era el estreno de la nueva de Jurassic World.

A Kenma no le importa ser cómplice o incluso a veces la tapadera ("_si alguien te pregunta, dile que me quedo en tu casa a dormir") _de ese extraño romance que había empezado a surgir en verano. A Tetsurou se le veía feliz e ilusionado sin, al parecer, reparar en que esa relación no iba a ser nada fácil: la distancia, la diferencia de edad que, aunque sólo eran dos años, pronto los situaría en mundos diferentes y con distintas exigencias, como lo eran un universitario y un alumno de instituto…

A Kenma no le importa ser partícipe silencioso de todo eso, y no es sólo porque puedan disfrutar de esos inicios en donde todo es ilusión y mariposas en el estómago, sino porque cuanto más tiempo pasen juntos, antes se darán cuenta de si tienen futuro o está destinado al fracaso.

Quizás suene cruel y, sin embargo, lo único que pretende conseguir con ello es que su mejor amigo no sufra.

Porque en el mismo momento en que todo eso salga a la luz, será él mismo quien advierta al bloqueador del Karasuno que con Kuroo Tetsurou no se juega y como le rompa el corazón se las tendrá que ver con él, Kozume Kenma.

Quizás dicho así de sopetón y sin contexto no intimide demasiado, pero puede poner la mano en el fuego en que como haga sufrir lo más mínimo a su capitán, es capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a mordiscos.

No sería la primera vez que tiene que recomponer los pedazos rotos de Kuroo y no quiere volver a tener que hacerlo, sobre todo porque hay algo diferente esta vez.

Esta vez no es como las demás, no romperá a su mejor amigo en trozos. Lo desintegrará.

Desde aquella primera concentración en verano, Kenma supo que algo había picado la curiosidad del moreno. Era la forma de hablar de él y a la vez evitar hacerlo. Esos comentarios que los comparaban diciendo que ambos eran iguales de apáticos y que, del mismo modo que a Kenma le gustaban los videojuegos, debía haber algo que al otro también le gustara… Sabía que había captado su atención.

Pero no se imaginó que pudiera pasar de ahí.

Hasta que llegó el campamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Kenma casi se le había olvidado la existencia de Tsukishima, pues en esas semanas Kuroo no había hablado apenas de él y creía que se le había pasado la curiosidad. Por otra parte, daba la casualidad de que él no estaba pasando tanto tiempo con Kuroo porque tenía que entrenar sobre todo con Lev, a quien aún le costaba adaptarse así que se lo encontró de golpe, como una bofetada en la cara que no se esperaba y que por eso dolía más.

Sabía que después de los entrenamientos se quedaban en el Gimnasio 3 practicando. La primera vez que los vio a los cuatro rio para sí mismo; Kuroo, Bokuto y Akaashi parecían tres buitres rodeando al pobre e inocente cervatillo de Tsukishima. ¿Por qué habían tomado al del Karasuno como pupilo si encima era de un equipo rival?

No necesitó mucho más para recordar lo que había olvidado al ver cómo Kuroo le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, bromeando despreocupado y siguiéndole las risas a Bokuto. Ese Kuroo que no entiende de espacio personal y que estaba haciendo que Tsukishima pusiera cara de estar pasando la vergüenza de su vida. Con rubor en las mejillas.

Kenma pasó de largo por la puerta del gimnasio, de nuevo centrándose en una partida que iba cuesta abajo y sin frenos.

Los días de concentración eran agotadores, no tenía nada que ver con los entrenamientos diarios en los que, debido a las clases y los horarios, disponían como mucho de una hora y media. Entre el calor y que perfectamente podían a llegar a jugar cinco o seis partidos, al final del día Kenma llegaba para el arrastre. En otras circunstancias hubiera caído muerto al instante, más aún después de cenar y darse la segunda o tercera ducha del día antes de acostarse y, sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentaba, con lo poco que le gustaba cansarse en exceso, era incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Se pasaba dando vueltas en el futón en la sala en la que ocupaban como dormitorio improvisado los del Nekoma, sin dejar de mirar el que estaba vacío al lado del suyo, esperando a que Kuroo por fin llegara.

Los primeros días no tardó mucho más que el resto en regresar. Se había entretenido con Bokuto y Akaashi (curiosamente no mencionó a Tsukishima aunque Kenma sabía que también había estado con ellos antes), o eso había dicho, aunque el colocador del Nekoma no tenía motivos para pensar que no había estado con los del Fukurodani, eran buenos amigos y siempre aprovechaban momentos así para estar juntos.

Y poco a poco fue llegando cada vez más tarde.

El calor sofocante, un equipo entero de tíos durmiendo en una misma habitación, más de una docena de zapatillas de deporte que habían visto demasiadas horas de entrenamiento ese día… era motivo más que suficiente para dormir con las ventanas de par en par a pesar del riesgo que corrían de ser acribillados por los mosquitos.

Lev y Hinata habían estado con ellos también y el ruso debía estar ya en el quinto sueño a juzgar por los leves ronquidos que daba. De igual manera, hacía por lo menos dos horas que había escuchado la voz escandalosa de Bokuto y a Akaashi regañarle, más comedido, por levantar la voz a esas horas y argumentar que debían haberse ido hace rato porque el entrenador les había regañado por trasnochar y estar cansados por la mañana.

El reloj de Inuoka, de esos que se ven en la oscuridad con números fluorescentes, no ayudaba en absoluto a tranquilizarse y conciliar el sueño. A ese paso el entrenador Nekomata también le regañaría por parecer un zombi al día siguiente. Pero cada minuto que veía pasar en el reloj más fuerte se hacía el nudo en su pecho.

Son las 3:17 cuando oye la puerta de la sala de usos múltiples abrirse con cautela y, de la misma manera, a Kuroo dejar sus zapatillas y caminar de puntillas hasta su futón.

Kenma pierde la respiración un segundo cuando el nudo aprieta y cierra los ojos de golpe, justo antes de que su amigo se acueste a su lado y mirando hacia él. Decisión que el rubio maldice internamente, ¿por qué no se pone para el lado de Yaku?

Es entonces cuando le oye reír por lo bajo, una risa casi nerviosa y siente sus dedos en el hombro, tocándole con cuidado pero lo suficiente como para llamar su atención.

-Kenma… -susurra.

Y Kenma es consciente que debe parecer un niño de tres años cuando aprieta los ojos más de lo que ya los tiene, haciéndose el dormido.

-Sé que estás despierto, a mí no me engañas.

El nudo del pecho se hace más pequeño pero más fuerte. Es hermoso pero a la vez aterrador lo mucho que se conocen.

-Estoy dormido -contesta esbozando una sonrisa. La situación no lo amerita, es incómoda y agobiante, pero con ello pretende que su capitán no siga insistiendo. Quiere poder fingir que duerme mientras oye la respiración de Kuroo acompasándose a su lado, no en otro sitio ni con otra gente. Allí con él, mientras prefiere imaginar, por muy malo que sea, a ver la verdad-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Esa no es la cara que pones cuando duermes.

El corazón casi se le para y el nudo del estómago se le sube a la garganta, siente el calor en las mejillas y entreabre los ojos para comprobar que todo está oscuro y Kuroo no puede verlo. Es ridículo estar sintiéndose así cuando han dormido tantas veces el uno al lado del otro, el uno sobre las piernas del otro, en la misma cama, en el mismo sofá que incluso Kuroo sabe distinguir cual es su cara de dormido y cual no, y por supuesto que él también es capaz de hacerlo.

Como en ese momento, en que el aleteo de sus pestañas, que sólo querían ver un poco, terminan abriéndose del todo. Tiene suerte de que la luz de la luna entre por la ventana y le coja a él de espaldas, así Tetsurou no puede ver cómo le arde la cara, pero a éste le da de lleno sacando a la luz cosas que preferiría haber mantenido en su imaginación.

Se conocen de toda la vida y haber reparado justo en ese momento en lo guapo que está, se habría sentido raro y fuera de lugar. Se han visto de muchas maneras y "guapo" nunca ha sido precisamente un adjetivo que se le hubiera venido a la cabeza para calificar a su amigo.

Pero tenerle ahí enfrente, mirándole con ese brillo en la mirada que no tiene nada que ver con el reflejo de la noche, y con esa sonrisa tonta de labios hinchados e irritados que probablemente hayan estado besando a otra persona hasta cinco minutos antes, es injusto y doloroso y por eso trata de borrarlo de su mente y darle la espalda.

-Kenma… -le llama, y no es solo un susurro con el que tantea si está dormido o no.

-¿Qué quieres? -le reprocha, bostezando, realmente tiene sueño pero duda ser capaz de dormir.

El moreno se le queda mirando, y si aún le quedaba alguna duda, hace eso con la lengua que le ha visto hacer _otras veces, _como si repasar sus propios labios le ayudaran a mantener vivo el recuerdo y volver a sentirlo todo, a pesar de que al día siguiente probablemente los tenga escocidos. Kenma cierra los ojos, apretados otra vez, esperando a que Kuroo se decida a contar algo o no, porque está claro que está dudando si hacerlo.

El rubio reza internamente en una plegaria _Que no lo haga, que no lo haga, que no lo haga._ Y si pudiera se taparía los oídos también, por si cerrar los ojos para no verle _esa _cara mientras lo cuenta no fuera suficiente.

Quizás no hayan sido muchos pero los segundos que pasan se le hacen eternos y extienden el silencio lo justo para dar a entender que ese tema no tiene cabida en esa conversación. Al menos por hoy.

-¿Por qué estabas despierto? -decide por fin, cualquier aventura que estuviera a punto de confesar, de nuevo guardada en el cajón de los secretos.

_Gracias a Dios._

A lo que el rubio relaja los hombros imperceptiblemente y siente un poco la tensión en su espalda desvanecerse.

-Mosquitos. Ya sabes, es o la ventana abierta o morir de calor y de peste -no le va a dar el gusto de decirle que no podía dormir por su culpa.

-Las zapatillas de Lev…- comienzan a decir los dos a la vez, y no tienen más remedio que reírse porque están tan compenetrados que la mitad de las veces no necesitan hablar y la otra mitad se terminan las frases el uno al otro.

-No lo digas muy alto que las tuyas se las traen también -le increpa Kozume.

-Pero él tiene los pies más grandes que yo, hay más superficie de pestilencia.

Kenma pone los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo han acabado hablando de esa chorrada? Y entonces lo vuelve a hacer, lo de la lengua y recuerda que está molesto, aunque no debería. Quizás fuera más productivo centrarse en eso, en el por qué debería darle igual en lugar de alimentar esos celos repentinos. No es como si fuera la primera vez que Kuroo besa a alguien de todas formas.

-Kuro…

-Qué.

El reloj de Inuoka se proyecta en el techo, como si ser visible para todos le diese alguna especie de autoridad para mandarlos a dormir o recordarles que deberían estar haciéndolo.

-Son las 3:32. A dormir.

_Seguramente tú no puedas, ni yo tampoco, pero a partir de este momento está permitido fingir y si el otro no para de dar vueltas en el futón, podemos hacernos los dormidos como si no nos enteráramos._

Intenta cerrar los ojos pero vuelve a dejarlos entreabiertos, observando cómo el moreno hace lo mismo durante un rato, de cara hacia él, hasta que finalmente toma su famosa postura con una almohada a cada lado.

Es entonces cuando Kozume se da la vuelta porque ha tratado por todos los medios tragar y respirar despacio para deshacer el nudo de su garganta y no sabe si acabará consiguiéndolo o la presión terminará por salirle por los ojos en forma de lágrimas. Y no quiere que Kuroo lo vea, ni que siquiera lo sospeche porque ni él mismo sabe a qué viene todo eso de repente.

El maldito reloj de Inuoka le enseña cada una de las horas que quedan hasta las 7 de la mañana.

* * *

N/A: Espero que os haya gustado. Me gustaría poder subir el capítulo 3 para el cumpleaños de Kuroo (ya que en el fic es el cumpleaños de Kuroo también) ya depende del interés que vea. Mientras tanto yo sigo escribiendo a ver si lo termino, que me queda poco.

Admito que estoy súper nerviosa XDDD.

Al ser el POV de Kenma solo vemos su lado de la historia, a saber qué estará pasando que él no ve jejejeje.

¡Espero vuestros comentarios, votos, kudos o lo que sea que me haga saber que hay alguien al otro lado! ¡Please!

Besitos

Ak


	2. Rutinas

¡Hola!

Aquí estoy de nuevo con el segundo capítulo que como dije, quería subir para el cumple de Kenma (pobre de mi niño, que para su cumpleaños traigo este fic donde se lo estoy haciendo pasar tan mal, pero bueno, ya llegarán cosas mejores un poquito más adelante XD). Con este capítulo, terminamos una primera parte de introducción, a partir del siguiente la trama se mueve un poco más. Luego comento más cositas al final.

¡Espero que os guste!

Capítulo 2: Rutinas.

Ha pasado un mes desde que terminó el receso veraniego y de nuevo están inmersos en la rutina de las clases. Una rutina que se ve salpicada de vez en cuando de elementos que antes no estaban allí y alteran el curso normal de las cosas. Como el escalón que se tiene memorizado y de repente un día no está para hacerle perder pie, o tener que elegir entre tomar zumo o no desayunar porque no queda leche en casa.

Kenma no es una persona especialmente maniática pero se encuentra injustamente siendo la víctima de algo que él no ha pedido. Nunca ha tenido que preocuparse porque siempre ha tenido a Kuroo a su lado creando un espacio seguro a su alrededor y teme que esas cosas que Kuroo trata de disimular acaben por apartarle de él poco a poco.

Es entonces cuando siente que lo cogen de la cintura alzándolo del suelo. No necesita levantar la vista de la videoconsola, (hoy la Nintendo, porque salió el nuevo de Pokémon ese fin de semana), para saber que ha sido Kuroo, como siempre hace cuando se pierde en lo suyo hasta el punto de no ver el suelo que pisa, lo cual no es muy difícil.

Lo lleva sujeto contra su propia cintura como si fuera un saco con las piernas colgando y el colocador ve que el suelo está lleno de charcos de barro en ese tramo de la calle que está en obras. Es absurdo, ridículo, el modo en el que el corazón ha comenzado a latirle, como si fuera la primera vez. Infinidad de veces lo ha llevado a caballito, ¿qué hubiera pasado? ¿le habría dado un infarto?

_Idiota._

Se reprende y se fuerza en no mirarle. No son más que unos metros hasta que llegan al final de la calle y lo vuelve a poner en el suelo.

-Gracias -murmura, sin demasiada intención en que le escuche.

Es más para sí mismo, porque Kuroo lo da todo por él y no tiene ningún derecho a sentirse abandonado ni celoso, no cuando sigue haciendo cosas como la que acaba de hacer.

El moreno se para en seco en mitad de la calle. Entre que no quita la vista de la Nintendo (su Torracat está a punto de evolucionar) y la inercia de la marcha cortada de golpe, Kenma se habría caído de boca de no ser porque su capitán lo agarra de la capucha de su chaqueta.

-¿Qué? -exige, fingiendo inocencia. Fingiendo que no sabe por qué Kuroo le está mirando con esa cara de "¿a qué ha venido eso?" y "¿qué coño te pasa, Kenma?"

-¿Desde cuando me das las gracias por eso? -y le mira entornando los ojos.

Es obvio que de no haberle cogido habría acabado metiendo el pie en el barro, teniendo que volver a casa y llegando tarde al entrenamiento.

-Alguna tenía que ser la primera.

-¿En diez años que llevamos conociéndonos?

-No le des más vueltas, no es nada.

-Sí es. Y mientras esté aquí seguiré haciéndolo.

Sabe que tiene la oportunidad de soltarlo y hacerlo pasar por otra cosa, aunque no por ello menos cierta.

-Llegará un momento en que no lo estés. Por eso te doy las gracias ahora que puedo.

No se trata solo de Tsukishima y el hueco que se está haciendo entre ellos, rascando un tiempo y espacio que antes ocupaba él. Se trata también de la universidad, que empezará en unos meses y que posiblemente les lleve a separarse. Quizás debería ver lo de Tsukishima como un avance, un entrenamiento para cuando Kuroo se aleje de él.

La universidad de Tokio es de las más prestigiosas, aunque cuenta con varias todas ellas exigen notas muy altas, y aún está por ver si Kuroo podrá quedarse en Tokio o tendrá que irse a otro sitio a estudiar.

Incluso en los estudios, a pesar de ir a cursos diferentes, se muestra el buen equipo que hacen. Kuroo es un genio. Saca buenas notas en lo que le gusta sin apenas esfuerzo. Su situación familiar le ha hecho más maduro y responsable de lo que son los chicos de su edad pero a veces también se deja llevar con facilidad confiado en sus capacidades.

Y en la universidad la asistencia no se controla de la misma manera que en el instituto y Kenma teme que a Kuroo le llame más cualquier partido de voleibol improvisado en un parque que asistir a clase ese día. No duda de que Kuroo tiene la labia y la caradura de conseguir los mejores apuntes si se lo propone.

No debería preocuparle qué camino tome mientras el final sea el mismo. Quizás le de miedo que se acostumbre a no tenerle al lado recordándole que tiene que hacer tal trabajo o tal examen. Que no le necesite nunca más.

Quizás le aterre no saber si él mismo será capaz de tener la suficiente voluntad de hacer las cosas sin tener a Kuroo como voz de la conciencia. Kenma es listo, no por nada es el cerebro y estratega del Nekoma, pero no saca a relucir todo su potencial por pura pereza. ¿Quién se instalará ahora en su cuarto velando por su salud y sus calificaciones cuando salga un juego nuevo? Si no fuera porque Kuroo le obligó a dormir ¿cuántas veces hubiera ido al colegio sin haberse acostado?, ¿cuántas veces no hubiese preferido sacar un simple aprobado y pasarse todo el fin de semana jugando?

Kenma sabe que, a pesar de que él no esté durante su primer año, Kuroo será capaz de sobrevivir y adaptarse. Y que su desempeño en el voleibol le brindará una beca con la que prácticamente podrá elegir a qué universidad ir. Sólo espera que no esté tan tonto ni tan ciego de no ver más allá de sus narices y elija irse a Sendai. Les esperan unos meses complicados entre competiciones, exámenes y amores a distancia. No es el mejor momento para decidir sobre su futuro con tantos factores en juego. Hubiera sido todo mucho más fácil si…

_Si hubiera sido yo en lugar de Tsukishima._

No, no va a juzgarle. Se dice a sí mismo. No tiene ningún derecho a hacerlo, ni siquiera el propio Kuroo tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado hasta la médula.

Por eso esta vez es diferente a las demás y la caída será más dura si todo se va a la mierda.

A Kuroo le suena el móvil y se le ilumina la cara cuando ve la pantalla.

_Al menos no le ha puesto un tono de llamada diferente, aunque ya llegará._

Falla la primera vez al desbloquearlo, impaciente. Está nervioso y Kenma sabe por qué.

Le hace un gesto al descolgar y se adelanta buscando algo de privacidad. Kozume no da ninguna muestra de estar dándose cuenta de todo y vuelve a meterse en su juego aún sabiendo que va a prestar sin querer más atención a su oído que a lo que tiene delante. Falta poco para llegar a la parada del autobús y allí podrá entretenerse con los chicos del Nekoma que lo cogen en el mismo sitio.

Es sábado por la tarde y tienen entrenamiento. La semana siguiente tienen el primer partido de las clasificatorias de la prefectura de Tokio. El Karasuno acaba de jugar la final de Miyagi contra el Shiratorizawa y, a juzgar por cómo está saltando y gritando Kuroo, parece que han ganado.

Habían intentado ir pero había sido imposible cuadrar los horarios de los trenes y contar con tres horas de viaje, sin saber con antelación cuando jugarían los cuervos. Así que se tenían que conformar con el entrenamiento, que falta les hacía.

Después de diez minutos al teléfono, y con despedidas en voz baja, Kuroo se une finalmente al grupo que se dispone a subir al autobús.

-El Karasuno ha ganado -informa a los de su equipo.

-¿Quién lo iba a decir?

-Y yo que me quería enfrentar al famoso ese del Shiratorizawa.

-Mírale el lado bueno, nos lo han quitado de en medio, mejor para nosotros. Ten cuenta que el Karasuno no nos ganó ni una vez en todo el campamento.

-Será pan comido si nos cruzamos con ellos.

-Anda que tú -uno de los chicos le reprocha directamente a Kuroo-, enseñarle personalmente al bloqueador ese y Bokuto a Hinata. ¿En qué cabeza cabe?

-Queremos una Batalla del basurero ¿no? Pues si no ganan no hay, es así de sencillo -se defiende el capitán del Nekoma.

En cuanto lo ha escuchado Kenma se mete en Facebook, Twitter e Instagram. En el Facebook del Karasuno están compartiendo fotos y videos, uno de ellos de Akiteru con Tsukishima, con cara de vergüenza y el video del último punto del partido. Brutal.

-Mira lo que dicen aquí, que Tsukishima ha sido la estrella del partido -apunta Yaku, señalando uno de los comentarios y asomado por encima del asiento de Kenma, la mayoría del equipo congregados a su alrededor para enterarse de cómo había ido todo.

Kuroo le coge el móvil un momento para verlo más de cerca y en el trozo de brazo que se le ve al subírsele la manga de la chaqueta, Kenma puede ver que tiene la piel de gallina.

-Está bien, ahora nos toca a nosotros estar a la altura -trata de disimular devolviéndole el aparato.

Están sentados en el autobús y Kenma sigue mirando las fotos y los videos cuando al fin le llega un mensaje de Hinata contándole que han ganado.

_Cómo se notan las prioridades_, piensa, porque está claro que Tsukishima ha llamado a Kuroo nada más salir de la cancha.

-¿Mañana hacemos algo? -pregunta Kenma, incluyéndolos a ambos porque los domingos siempre han sido los días que pasan juntos haciendo otras cosas-. Podías venirte y jugamos al Naruto Ninja Storm.

-Soy horrible jugando al Naruto -contesta mirando por la ventana.

El Karasuno ha ganado. _Tsukishima_ ha ganado y todos alaban su aportación al partido, debería estar más contento, ¿no?

-Porque te coges los más malos. Que te guste Gaara como personaje vale, pero en el juego es un manta -le recrimina Kenma.

No va a negar lo innegable, Kuroo es pésimo jugando al Naruto, quizás sea mejor proponer otro juego que se le de mejor. Pero ninguno de los dos habla. El ambiente está raro, tenso, y no entiende por qué.

Silencio.

-Mañana… -comienza Tetsurou.

Carraspea y desvía la mirada por la ventana de nuevo. Está escribiendo en el móvil.

-Me he acordado que tengo que hacer un trabajo para el lunes.

Miente pero Kenma no insiste. Es tan fácil como darse la vuelta y preguntar a Nobuyuki o Yaku, los otros de tercero, si eso es cierto.

No le cuesta mucho ver el logo de la compañía de trenes en la pantalla del móvil de Kuroo, la página online que vende los billetes para el domingo entre Tokio y Sendai.

Le escucha chasquear la lengua y protestar por lo bajo algo como, "joder, qué clavazo" para luego decir en voz alta:

-¿Sabes qué, Kenma? Que en cuanto cumpla los dieciocho me voy a sacar el carnet de conducir.

Tal vez Kuroo no es consciente de que para eso sólo quedan dos semanas y Kenma está tentado a preguntarle si su padre sabe de su decisión o acaba de tomarla sobre la marcha al ver lo caros que son los billetes a Sendai.

Porque lo de usar un coche para desplazarse por Tokio es lo más improductivo del mundo así que está claro para qué quiere saber conducir.

Luego dirá que es para hacer excursiones al campo, aunque Kenma sabe que al final ni una cosa ni la otra: Kuroo acabará de taxista de Bokuto y yendo a los sitios más inesperados, porque es así de blandengue y no sabe decir que no y también le va ese rollo.

-Me temo que también me voy a tener que buscar un trabajo por las tardes o los fines de semana. Qué ruina.

El rubio suspira. Demasiadas cosas para tener la prueba de la universidad a la vuelta de la esquina. No por nada los alumnos de tercero suelen dejar el equipo antes del último trimestre, para dedicarse enteramente a los estudios.

Pero ahí le tiene, comprando unos billetes a escondidas para irse al día siguiente a Sendai y celebrar que Tsukishima estará en Las Nacionales. Sin decirle nada.

Le duele porque es la primera vez y sólo le queda esperar que el resto que vendrán duelan menos, aunque lo duda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: Espero que os haya gustado. Como digo, a partir del siguiente van pasando más cosas, este y el anterior son un poco introducción de la situación de Kenma. Me ha gustado mostrar como, a pesar de que Kuroo hace lo que puede porque a Kenma no le afecte, lo quiera o no hay cosas que antes hacía con él que ya no hace, por eso además Kenma se siente un poco mal porque tampoco le puede reprochar nada a Kuroo.

Ya no solo el hecho de que esté con Tsukishima sino el que en poco tiempo ya no vayan a verse todos los días, es un momento de cambio difícil para ambos. Espero haberlo transmitido bien.

El siguiente capítulo me gusta mucho, tiene incluso sus partes divertidas XD (con lo que a mí me gusta una tontería jaja). Me gustaría subirlo para el cumple de Kuroo (que es el 17 de Noviembre) pero es un capítulo muy largo, de hecho, todo lo que ocupa ese día son como tres capítulos del fic XDDD (que en el fic también es el cumple de Kuroo, por cierto), así que no sé que haré, si dividirlo en dos y subir uno antes y el otro para el cumple de Kuroo o subirlo entero aunque sea largo el 17.

Por otro lado, veréis que intento seguir los acontecimientos y fechas del canon. No me toméis en cuenta si la cago con algo, hay algunas cosas que por mucho que he buscado no las he encontrado o no me acordaba y nadie ha sabido decirme así que puede que estén mal pero he intentado que al menos sea coherente y no se note XDDD. Pero eso será más adelante, por ahora sí sigue bien las fechas. Recordemos que sabemos exactamente la fecha del partido del Karasuno vs Shiratorizawa porque hay una imagen del mensaje que Hinata le envía a Kenma y sucede el 27 de octubre. O sea, Kenma en el fic ya tiene 17 años y Kuroo está a punto de cumplir los 18 en poco más de 2 semanas. Entre este capítulo y el anterior que fue durante el campamento, Tsukishima ya ha cumplido los 16 (Hinata ya también tiene 16).

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, me lo hagáis saber de alguna manera, con reviews, kudos, comentarios, votos lo que sea. Y ya digo, que no sé si lo subiré entero el 17 de noviembre o lo dividiré en dos y lo subiré antes.

¡Ah! Es posible que en unos días suba un oneshot IwaOi por si a alguien le interesa y le gusta esa pareja.

¡Besitos!

Ak


	3. I bet you look good on the dancefloor

¡Holas!

Ya que este capítulo trata sobre el cumpleaños de Kuroo quería subirlo para ese día, pero me he dado cuenta de que cae en domingo y no voy a poder y el lunes tampoco, así que lo subo un poquito antes.

Nuestro Kuroo ya cumple 18 añitos aquí en el fic.

¡Espero que os guste!

Capítulo 3: I bet you look good on the dancefloor.

Da la casualidad de que tienen doble motivo para celebrar. Están reventados después de jugar dos partidos ese día, con el Fukurodani y el Nohebi, pero también es el cumpleaños de Kuroo. Pese a haber perdido contra los búhos, irán a Las Nacionales, aunque les quede toda una noche (y semanas seguramente también), de Bokuto burlándose de ellos.

Todo fuera eso, la verdad.

Porque si había una sorpresa que nadie se esperaba, esa había sido que el Karasuno casi al completo había estado allí a ver los partidos pues quien ganara podría cruzarse en los próximos emparejamientos. Viaje técnico, de interés deportivo, lo habían llamado y podría pasar como tal de no saber Kenma lo que se cocía entre Kuroo y Tsukishima.

Algunos se habían ido en el último tren y otros se habían terminado quedando, improvisándoles alojamiento. A lo que Kenma se había comprometido a llevarse a Hinata y Kageyama con él.

Están en casa de Bokuto, su padre había tenido que viajar a Europa por trabajo y su madre le había acompañado porque _no se daba esa oportunidad todos los días. _Akaashi llevaba viviendo prácticamente allí desde que pusieron un pie fuera del edificio para asegurarse de que Bokuto no se alimentara únicamente de ramen instantáneo.

Kenma había ido el día anterior cargando con todas sus videoconsolas para tenerlas preparadas para la fiesta.

El resultado lo tiene delante.

Y, por una vez, es más interesante que lo que le ofrece la pantalla de la videoconsola portátil de turno. No puede evitar reírse, Kuroo y Bokuto son los únicos que se mantienen fijos, el resto van cambiando cuando empieza una nueva canción, dándolo todo en el Just Dance. Kenma sabía que era una apuesta segura.

Justo en ese momento están con ellos Hinata y Kageyama. Sí, Kageyama, el que parecía tener un palo metido en el culo, había sido arrastrado por el torbellino pelirrojo y ahora se empujaban e increpaban delante de todos porque según el moreno, Hinata le había pisado a propósito para quedar mal.

-Tranquilos chicos, luego la ponemos otra vez, no hay que pelear -trata de conciliar sin éxito Yamaguchi, encargado en ese momento de elegir las canciones del Just Dance con el mando.

Hinata y Kageyama hacen oídos sordos y se van con la pelea a otra parte, mientras que ocupando su lugar se unen Tanaka y Taketora.

Tsukishima se sienta en el sofá, donde Lev acaba de pasar ofreciendo un bol gigante de palomitas de las que Kenma coge un puñado y quiere metérselas en la boca todas a la vez para no tener que sacarle conversación.

Ve que el bloqueador del Karasuno también se ríe por lo bajo ante tal panorama.

-Tiene gracia, unos tíos tan grandes haciendo un ridículo tan estrepitoso -dice Tsukki.

Tiene razón, todos ellos se acercan o pasan del metro ochenta y como se descuiden y no midan el espacio, en una vuelta han llegado al otro lado de salón.

-¿No faltas tú ahí? -le dice Kenma. Aunque al principio no quiere mirarle, decide que ahora que están hablando es el mejor momento para observarle con motivo.

No está seguro pero diría que Tsukishima es aún más alto que Kuroo, o quizás sea una ilusión óptica por ser tan alto y delgado. Se le nota aún que no es más que un niño, con ese aire desgarbado del que todavía no se ha acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo de hombre. Si le mira a conciencia puede verle la piel blanca y suave, tan sólo irritada un poco en el labio superior y la barbilla, los únicos sitios por donde debe haberle salido vello en la cara. De todas formas, a juzgar por su pelo, corto y ondulado de un tono rubio casi blanco, no debe notársele mucho.

-¿Yo? Antes muerto -suelta a la par de una risa sarcástica que hace juego con la expresión de sus cejas.

Tiene los ojos entre un color miel y dorado muy parecidos a los suyos y las gafas de pasta negra le favorecen.

Los dos años que le lleva Kuroo se notan. No tiene más que observarle mientras baila haciendo el tonto pero anotando puntos sin parar pues Bokuto se lo toma en serio y no para de picarle con que ni a esas le va a ganar. Y Kuroo, como siempre, cae en la trampa y le sigue el juego.

Obviamente nadie tendrá jamás una espalda y unos pectorales como los de Bokuto, porque son de otro mundo, pero Tetsurou no se queda mucho más atrás. Los hombros anchos y fuertes, los abdominales que asoman cada vez que levanta los brazos al son de la coreografía de BlackPink. Esas piernas fibradas y kilométricas.

Mierda, se acaba de dar la vuelta.

Ese culo…

Ese pelo negro, que es un maldito caos pero que dan ganas de enredar los dedos en él y no soltarlo jamás.

No. No puede estar pensando _eso _con Tsukishima sentado justo al lado. Porque una de dos, o él también está babeando por ver a Kuroo, o está dándose cuenta de que le está mirando el culo a su novio.

Kenma tose, incómodo, saliendo del trance sin querer mirar a su derecha. Oye que el otro hace lo mismo. Al parecer la anatomía de Tetsurou Kuroo es suficiente para dejar a ambos fuera de juego, y lo agradece porque si no, no sabría cómo explicar lo que acaba de pasar.

-Míralo, parece un pato mareado -comenta Tsukki ocultando la risa con la mano, aún así el rubor de sus mejillas resalta en su piel blanca.

Kenma no quiere ni imaginar cómo debe estar él así que no le responde y sigue mirando el baile.

Por suerte, en ese mismo momento llega Akaashi, que les ofrece un vaso de bebida a cada uno y se sienta al otro lado de Kenma.

-¿A cual de ellos te refieres? -pregunta el colocador del Fukurodani a colación de las palabras de Tsukishima.

Éste vuelve a reírse como diciendo "No sé cual de los dos es peor" pero sabiendo que no es buena idea meterse con Bokuto delante de Akaashi. La cara del moreno parece indicar que, esta vez, está de acuerdo con que ninguno de los dos se va a ganar la vida como bailarín. Es la misma cara que pone cuando Koutarou le produce vergüenza ajena, lo cual suele suceder el ochenta por ciento del tiempo y el cien por cien de las veces que se junta con Kuroo.

Kenma discrepa, ¡que nadie ose meterse con Kuroo!, así que masculla en voz baja.

-Da igual cómo lo hagan, lo que cuentan son los puntos, y dudo mucho que vosotros consiguierais más.

Como queriendo no dar pie a que le sacaran conversación después de eso, Kozume se ocupa en beber del vaso que le ha dejado Akaashi delante. Lleva alcohol, está malo y asquerosamente dulce. A pesar de que ninguno tiene veinte años para beber legalmente no le hace falta pensar mucho para saber de dónde lo han conseguido. No es para la primera cosa para la que se aprovechan de ser mucho más altos que la media japonesa y de poder aparentar ser universitarios si se lo proponen.

Tanaka y Yamamoto terminan y son ahora Fukunaga y Morisuke quienes ocupan las posiciones al lado de los capitanes del Nekoma y Fukurodani. Tanaka retoma su lugar al lado de Nishinoya, quien no duda en tratar de ligar con la hermana de Lev, la única chica en la fiesta, ya que bajo ningún concepto Taketora dejaría a Akane ir a una fiesta llena de tíos. Por lo visto, al líbero del Karasuno no le intimida que la chica le saque como cinco cabezas además de varios años.

De pronto, no sabe quién les habrá dado la bebida pero por delante se cruzan Hinata y Kageyama, que siguen discutiendo con un vaso cada uno en la mano. No está seguro de a qué temerle más, si a la idea de un Hinata bebido o al alcohol derramado por el suelo o aún peor, en los muebles o las cortinas. Decide que el estado en que quede la casa es cosa de Bokuto así que mejor se preocupa de no tener que llevarse de vuelta a su casa a los del Karasuno borrachos y tener que dar explicaciones a su madre de vomiteras y borracheras ajenas.

-¿No se supone que eres tú aquí el responsable del grupo? -le recrimina a Akaashi quien, en primer lugar, fue el que le ofreció la bebida tanto a él como a Tsukishima-. No es buena idea alimentar a las bestias que luego me las tengo que llevar yo a mi casa.

-No he sido yo. Ya bastante tengo con mantener alejado a Bokuto del alcohol.

-Sabes que no tienes nada que hacer ¿verdad? –le dice Kenma con una sonrisilla de suficiencia. Es cuestión de tiempo que alguien le ponga un vaso o una lata por delante que sea imposible de rechazar.

Aunque entiende el interés de Akaashi por que esto no suceda. La última vez acabó con Bokuto en calzoncillos subido en la barandilla de la terraza y dispuesto a saltar por alguna apuesta absurda que había hecho con Kuroo, de la que éste ya ni se acordaba, y en lugar de ayudar se reía con su risa de hiena como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo.

Kenma entendía por qué Keiji Akaashi quería evitar eso por todos los medios. El colocador del Fukurodani le respondió con una sonrisa similar, no tomando en cuenta la poca confianza que el rubio parecía tener en él.

-Tienes razón, no lo podré evitar pero conozco a Bokuto y sé cómo alargarlo lo máximo posible. ¿Por qué crees que le estoy dejando bailar? Haciendo el tonto y sin camiseta… -esto último apenas un hilo de voz, pues la mirada del moreno se pierde en los movimientos de su capitán.

Es el pan de cada día. A veces se sienten como esas madres que comparten un café mientras sus hijos desfogan en un parque de bolas. Kozume entiende lo que hay tras la mirada de Keiji y se pregunta si él mismo se verá igual cada vez que el pantalón de Kuroo le baila en la cadera y le ve los músculos marcados que descienden desde ésta perdiéndose bajo la tela en dirección a la ingle, y como si fuera poco, una línea de vello moreno que le nace en el ombligo le obliga fijar la vista donde no quiere.

Joder, que tiene a Tsukishima al lado y debería ser más cauto, aunque no cree que se de cuenta pues tampoco quita la vista de Tetsurou, ambos lanzándose miradas y risas poco disimuladas a las que, obviamente, nadie presta atención salvo él.

El capitán del Nekoma se humedece los labios con la lengua, despacio y a propósito sin dejar de mirar a Tsukishima. Éste se remueve incómodo, se coloca bien las gafas innecesariamente y trata de ahogar la respiración alterada bebiendo del vaso.

Kenma decide hacer lo mismo para no dar explicaciones y mira de reojo a Akaashi, que no quita ojo de Bokuto _sin camiseta,_ deja descansar la espalda en el sofá y cruza las piernas, apretándolas. Kenma se termina el vaso de una sentada, esperando que las mejillas le dejen de arder, consciente de lo patético que es que los tres sentados en el sofá se estén poniendo calientes solo de ver a dos tíos bailando el Just Dance.

En más de una ocasión se ha echado en cara a sí mismo el no haberse fijado en Akaashi en lugar de en Kuroo. Si ha de ser sincero, el del Fukurodani podría ser el novio perfecto, y no sólo porque sin lugar a dudas sea el más guapo de todos los que están en la fiesta. Es atento, listo, sosegado. Es curiosamente todo lo que complementa a Bokuto, tanto fuera como dentro de la cancha. Nunca ha preguntado a Kuroo ni tampoco ha querido indagar, así que no sabe exactamente qué hay entre los dos, si son pareja pero no lo muestran en público o si aún están en una etapa en la que se quieren platónicamente. Lo que está claro es que la mirada de Akaashi no engaña y si Kenma no se ha fijado en Keiji _de esa forma_ es porque no está destinado para él.

Le gustaría decir que Kuroo y él están hechos el uno para el otro de la misma manera en que Akaashi y Bokuto lo están, pero sabe que no es cierto. No puede afirmar eso cuando tiene a Tsukishima sentado justo a su lado llevándose toda la atención de Kuroo, porque duele darse cuenta de que esas sonrisas provocadoras, esos gestos traviesos, esas miradas intensas no se dirigen hacia él por sólo unos centímetros de distancia; los que separan a Tsukki de Kenma. El moreno sólo tendría que mover la cabeza un poco para posar todo eso en él y hacerle feliz y no hacerle sentir como si esa mínima distancia se convirtiera en un abismo que los separa.

Por lo visto han dado por terminada la partida, quedando Bokuto como ganador, el "Hey, hey hey" sonando por todo el salón al ver el recuento de puntos. Lo que le faltaba a Kuroo era no sólo aguantar que les habían ganado el partido sino también en el juego.

Akaashi se levanta como un resorte y acude a su lado, interceptando cualquier lata de cerveza que pudiera aparecer en las inmediaciones, como un satélite girando alrededor de su estrella.

-¿Tú no juegas? -le pregunta Tsukishima-. Creía que te gustaban los videojuegos.

Quiere pensar que le dice eso porque Kuroo le ha hablado de él, pero lo borra de su mente en seguida. Duda que el poco tiempo que tienen juntos Kuroo se dedique a eso. Además, no hay que ser muy observador para darse cuenda de que siempre está jugando a algo, cuando no es una de las consolas portátiles es el móvil. Y el del Karasuno es bastante observador.

Tienen al parecer bastantes cosas en común, aparte de gustarles Kuroo, que es sin duda la más problemática. Y le fastidia que así sea porque en otras circunstancias podrían haberse llevado bien e incluso haber sido amigos. Tsukki es perspicaz y ácido. Shouyou le ha contado que la mayoría de las veces es antipático y bastante capullo y ha podido comprobarlo en lo poco que han coincidido, aunque con él siempre haya sido correcto. Pese a su aspecto no es para nada el cervatillo inocente que le dio esa impresión durante el campamento, es mordaz y sabe defenderse.

Y sabe que a Kuroo le gusta eso. Los retos. Que le den réplica. Que no sea fácil. Arriesgarse.

Como también sabe que Tsukishima lo tiene calado y es capaz de manejarlo porque en el fondo Kuroo es un tonto. Dócil, empalagoso y buena persona. Lo más preciado que alguien pudiera encontrar jamás.

Quiere girarse, tomarse otro vaso de alcohol del tirón para poder echarle la culpa y gritarle a Tsukishima que no tiene ni idea de lo que tiene, de lo afortunado que es, de que le gustaría saber qué tiene de especial para merecer el corazón de Kuroo. Si no fuera porque aún no es asunto suyo, mientras todavía lo mantengan en secreto no está en disposición de reprocharle nada.

Se repite que deben llevarse bien, aunque eso de las relaciones sociales no sea lo suyo, porque de la misma manera en que ve con claridad que Akaashi está hecho para Bokuto, es consciente de que Tsukishima es el tipo de pareja que le viene bien a su amigo. Alguien listo y tranquilo, que sepa cómo llevarlo. No alguien como Bokuto, un torbellino que sólo haría añadir más leña al fuego. Y el estómago se le encoge al darse cuenta de que todas esas cualidades no las personifica sólo el del Karasuno, sino también él…

La sensación se le hace aún más incómoda cuando cae en la cuenta de que, salvando las distancias, ambos son rubios y tienen una tonalidad de ojos muy parecida y poco usual. Es inevitable reparar en que, tal vez, ese sea el tipo de físico que le gusta a Kuroo. Se siente como un imbécil al admitir que se seguiría tiñendo el pelo eternamente tan solo por eso si fuera cierto.

Y… ¿qué le había preguntado Tsukishima? Ah, sí, si él no bailaba y si le gustan los videojuegos.

-No, lo máximo que he bailado son los bailes del Fortnite -admite. Incluso lo de saberse los bailes del Fortnite es algo inverosímil.

Pero a veces había que hacer ciertos sacrificios para congeniar con el grupo. Y una vez terminado el Just Dance era una especie de comodín que siempre acertaba en cualquier ocasión.

Como en ese momento, en el que Hinata, Nishinoya y Tanaka rivalizaban por ver quien hacía más rápido el Swish Swish o Backpack kid o como se llamara, a lo que Kageyama miraba con el ceño fruncido sosteniendo los vasos de todos como si fuera un mueble más, y Akaashi agarraba a Bokuto del pantalón (porque seguía _sin camiseta_) evitando que se sumara también y volviera a ganar a otra cosa.

Porque la verdad es que hacía calor para estar en noviembre, aunque era lógico, tanta gente encerrada en un mismo sitio era normal que diera esa sensación térmica.

Y maldita sea que Kuroo coge el borde de su camiseta para limpiarse el sudor de la cara dejando todo su abdomen a la vista. Se reprocharía el estar sintiéndose como un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas, pero es justo lo que es, así que quiere justificarse con eso por estar sintiendo cosquillas en la barriga y calor en todo su cuerpo. Como si no lo hubiera visto antes…

-Pues mira, ahora tienes tu oportunidad -le azuza el del Karasuno.

-Va a ser que no, no quiero dejarlos en ridículo -se defiende Kenma a modo de excusa.

No quiere pensar que ahora que Kuroo ha terminado el juego, Tsukishima quiere quitárselo de en medio. Va listo si es así.

Ve que Kuroo se acerca con un vaso que alguien le acaba de poner por delante y tal como le da el primer sorbo, lo escupe saliendo en todas direcciones y se limpia con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Qué mierda lleva esto? -pregunta a Akaashi, que pasa justo en ese momento detrás de Bokuto, quien ha conseguido un cerveza.

-No tengo ni idea, pregúntales a ellos -responde, señalando a Lev e Inuoka.

Los del Nekoma parecen ser los encargados de tan nefastos cócteles, que ahora que los observa, a Kenma le recuerdan a los niños que se dedican a mezclar todo tipo de cosas asquerosas en las comidas familiares y siente repentinas ganas de vomitar. Aunque a Hinata parecen gustarle, pues les grita eufóricamente "¡Qué bueno! Esto está woaaaaw" pidiendo que le rellenen el vaso, justo a su espalda está Kageyama, con el ceño aún más fruncido y haciéndoles gestos para que ni se les ocurra hacer caso al pelirrojo.

-Anda, dame una de esas.

Kuroo abandona el vaso en el primer hueco libre sobre el primer mueble que pilla a mano y coge al vuelo una de las varias latas de cerveza que Akaashi ha conseguido confiscar antes de que Bokuto se haga con su botín y ahora tenga a su alrededor a un corrillo de gente oyendo una historia con base real pero exagerada y adornada hasta el punto de ser épica.

Como es de esperar, Akaashi se la coloca perfectamente. La lata creando una parábola de libro y el colocador con cara de "de perdidos al río", se encoge de hombros, se abre una también para sí mismo y se une al corro de admiradores de Bokuto.

Da la sensación de que el salón está más vacío, con la gente reunida por grupos en lugar de estar yendo de acá para allá. Alguien pone música, aunque no se escucha demasiado debido al murmullo y a la voz de Bokuto que destaca por encima de todo y Kenma mira con extrañeza a Hinata, y a Kageyama tras él como su sombra, desaparecer por el pasillo y quiere pensar que quizás vayan al baño_. _

-Te gusta la música, ¿no? Y también los dinosaurios -comenta Kenma, sabiendo que el tema de conversación es de lo más patético pero el otro le ha hablado antes y no quiere quedar como un seco y un estúpido.

Si a él no es difícil encontrarle con una videoconsola en la mano, se podría decir lo mismo de Tsukishima con los auriculares.

-¿Lo de los dinosaurios te lo ha dicho Kuroo? -pregunta con las cejas encogidas, entre avergonzado y molesto.

-No -responde Kozume secamente, mintiendo-. Me he dado cuenta porque tienes muchas cosas de dinosaurios.

Tetsurou no suele hablar mucho del "cuervo" rubio, tal vez por temor a que se descubra lo que hay, sin saber que precisamente ese mutismo es el que lo hace aún más sospechoso. Sin embargo, el detalle de los dinosaurios es de las pocas cosas que se le han escapado y que dejan en evidencia que no se conocen de forma superficial. Que hay algo más, algo cercano e íntimo.

-No es para tanto. Me gustaban mucho de pequeño, es cierto. Supongo que no se le deja de tener apego a las cosas de la infancia -contesta, dedicándole una mirada escrutadora. Tal vez recuerde por qué a Kenma le llaman el cerebro del Nekoma y es tan bueno analizando al contrario.

Kuroo se acerca a ellos bebiendo de la lata y esa vez sí que le mira. Los mira a ambos y en su rostro se pinta una sonrisa orgullosa que Kenma es capaz de traducir en cuanto se planta frente a ellos y les dice:

-¿Lo estáis pasando bien? -y sin dejar tiempo a contestar, lo da por hecho-. Así me gusta.

Lo que viene a significar "me alegra que no os estéis matando vivos".

-Hay que comprar hielo, ¿vamos? -propone Kuroo.

Y Kenma está tan acostumbrado a ser él quien le acompaña siempre que su cuerpo se mueve solo, como por inercia hacia su lugar, que es al lado de Kuroo.

Quiere morirse, quiere que nadie se haya dado cuenta y vuelve a sentarse pesadamente en el sofá, blanco y sudando, después de ver cómo Kuroo le tiende la mano a Tsukishima para que le acompañe. Lo coge de la muñeca y con el pulgar traza recorridos en la palma de su mano.

Kozume les ve alejarse hasta la entrada, donde se ponen el abrigo y salen. No ha querido fijarse pero cree estar seguro de que no es el primer momento de la noche en que desaparecen juntos, aunque desde luego esa está siendo la más descarada.

Se levanta del sofá sintiéndose mareado, notando el sudor frío resbalar por la frente y la nuca, y coge el vaso que Kuroo ha dejado momentos atrás entero sobre una repisa. Lo vacía de un trago y es verdad que necesita hielo aunque esté malo como la muerte. Pero cualquier cosa es mejor que imaginar cómo se besan en el descansillo, tropezando y enredándose las piernas hasta entrar en el ascensor, y continúan haciéndolo contra el espejo con más lengua, con más manos, durante los quince pisos que les quedan por bajar hasta la calle.

Oye cómo los chicos del Nekoma le llaman para que se una a ellos, pero apenas es capaz de oír un zumbido constante. Empieza a sentirse verdaderamente mal y decide que lo mejor es volver a sentarse y tratar de calmarse antes de dar un espectáculo vomitando en medio del salón. No sabe cómo pero en el trayecto que le separa del sofá una lata de cerveza ha aparecido en su mano. Y quizás no sea mala idea porque es consciente de que todo eso que le está pasando no es por culpa de que esté borracho, porque no lo está, sino por la ansiedad que le oprime el pecho y no le deja respirar. Tal vez todo fuera más fácil si tan sólo pudiera culpar al alcohol de lo que le pasa.

Se sienta de nuevo en el sofá y saca la Nintendo. Es ridículo y lo sabe, estar en una fiesta rodeado de gente a la que conoce, por lo que no hay lugar a sentirse incómodo, y en vez de disfrutar como cualquier chico de su edad, aislarse jugando a un maldito videojuego.

A lo mejor no es ni muy buena idea, pues no es capaz de fijar bien la vista y los gráficos se ve un poco borrosos, provocándole aún más sensación de mareo. Chasquea la lengua y maldice cuando la partida no dura ni un minuto pero la cerveza fría le ayuda a bajar el nudo que le cierra la garganta.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -dicen a su lado.

Ha notado el sofá hundirse al sentarse alguien pero no es hasta que distingue la voz de Yamaguchi que se gira para mirarle.

No, no se encuentra bien, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa cuando es evidente que tiene la frente cubierta en sudor con el pelo pegado a la piel y es incapaz de decidir si su cuerpo siente calor o frío o está parado o en una montaña rusa?

-Estoy bien.

Se le queda mirando un instante y entonces lo entiende. El del Karasuno juguetea con los dedos dándole vueltas al vaso, mirando a un punto indefinido del suelo.

-¿Y tú? -le pregunta Kenma, y no está seguro de si Tadashi captará toda la segunda intención que llevan sus palabras.

Parece que sí, porque alza la vista con una sonrisa amigable pero nerviosa. Ojos tristes y dedos que aprietan el vaso de plástico sin darse cuenta.

-Yo también.

Kenma no conoce mucho a Tadashi Yamaguchi, han hablado alguna que otra vez cuando el Nekoma y el Karasuno han coincidido y puede decir que es un buen chico. Y es también el mejor amigo de la infancia de Tsukishima, al igual que él lo es de Kuroo.

Y en ese momento ambos se encuentran en la misma situación. No va a poner en duda que verdaderamente le había preguntado cómo estaba sin doble sentido y, sin embargo, se había sentido como si conectaran, comprendiéndose el uno al otro sin necesidad de decir nada.

Ambos se sienten solos, abandonados y traicionados por alguien que siempre estuvo ahí, haciendo el vacío aún más grande y doloroso. Y así empiezan a hablar, sobre todo Yamaguchi, que lo hace deprisa y nervioso, como si no quisiera dar opción a que el tema de Tsukishima salga por ninguna de las dos partes.

Kozume no va a preguntar, se limita a escuchar cómo todas esas palabras le salen del pecho a borbotones, mezcladas con risas y a veces con labios mordidos que aguantan lágrimas, aunque el tema del que están hablando no tenga nada que ver. A veces le contesta y le hace ver que está ahí, escuchándole, que aunque estén rodeados de gente, les falta lo más importante y en ese momento son solo ellos dos.

No va a preguntar, ni siquiera quiere saber, si Yamaguchi y Tsukishima habrán sido pareja en algún momento, si habrá pasado algo entre ellos o hasta qué punto es consciente de la relación que mantienen sus dos mejores amigos. Si le habrá contado algo o si, como él, se ha enterado de todo a base de atar cabos y una buena dosis de observación.

No sabe si han tardado mucho o poco pero la cuestión es que vuelven de comprar el hielo. Tadashi sigue hablando y lo hace más atropelladamente cuando ve que Tsukishima se dirige hacia donde están, quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda para dejarlos en el sofá. Cuando se inclina entre ambos para hacerlo, el chupetón entre la oreja y la mandíbula resalta sobre la piel blanca, llamándoles, captando su atención aún sin quererlo como una señal de neón.

El rubio del Karasuno les saluda al ver que están juntos y hablando tranquilamente.

-¿Qué mierda de música es esta? -pregunta, arrugando la nariz como si de verdad fuera desagradable-. ¿Quién la está poniendo?

-Pues parece que es en aquella tablet y cualquiera puede poner lo que quiera. Antes estaba Yaku y luego Kageyama, pero ahora no sé donde está -explica Yamaguchi.

-Tenía que ser Kageyama… Esperaba que el "rey" tuviera mejor gusto -murmura poniendo los ojos en blanco.

De este modo, el bloqueador retoma su lugar usurpado junto a Kuroo dispuesto a tomar cartas en el asunto. Es inevitable que ambos les sigan con la mirada hasta que Tsukishima le dice algo al moreno al oído y los del sofá empiezan a sentir que se están entrometiendo en algo que no les incumbe pese a estar delante de todos y no ser nada más que un acercamiento inocente. Así que se vuelven a mirar, intercambiando en silencio que ese chupetón, que no es más que la punta visible del iceberg, les ha sentado como una patada en los huevos. Tadashi continúa la conversación con un nuevo vaso en la mano y Kenma hace lo mismo abriendo otra lata tal cual acaba de dejar la vacía en el suelo.

Empieza a sonar, con el volumen mucho más alto, "I bet you look good in the dance floor" de Arctic Monkeys, y se comen con los ojos cuando Tsukishima le dice el título en perfecto inglés, porque Kuroo es de los que aprueban inglés por los pelos y no entiende nada, hasta que el rubio se lo traduce y a ambos se les suben los colores.

Kenma tampoco entiende nada, si no llega a ser porque Yamaguchi se lo dice al explicarle que Tsukishima es un fanático del rock británico por culpa de su hermano mayor y que incluso tiene una guitarra eléctrica en casa con la bandera del Reino Unido.

El cambio en la música parece que surte efecto pues en seguida tienen a Nishinoya y Tanaka saltando como si estuvieren en un concierto junto al grupo del Nekoma, al que en breve se le une Bokuto, chocando con todos ellos después de que la música estuviera demasiado fuerte para seguir contando historias.

De pronto aparece por ahí Lev, sosteniendo en alto una muñeca hinchable, lo que hace imposible que ninguno pueda alcanzarla porque llega casi hasta el techo, gritando: "¡Es la hora del vodka! Directamente de la estepa rusa."

-Más bien directamente de la tienda de la esquina, querrás decir -se burla Yaku.

-¿Y qué más da? Tenemos vodka que es lo importante. ¿Y si tiramos la muñeca hinchable por el balcón a ver qué pasa? -propone Lev.

Con gran mortificación aparece su hermana Alisa. Desde luego que estaría pensando que en qué maldita hora se le ocurrió ir a la fiesta. Pero justo delante tiene el motivo: sólo a Lev se le puede ocurrir tirar una muñeca hinchable por la ventana y su deber como hermana mayor es impedirlo.

-¡Olvida eso ahora mismo! ¿O es que quieres que venga la policía? Ya bastante estamos tentando a la suerte con la música a todo volumen y el ruido. Ninguno aquí tenemos edad para beber o comprar alcohol, ¿y es que acaso no has pensado que tirar "eso" por la ventana podría causar un accidente? ¡Imagina que piensan que es una persona de verdad! -trata de hacerle entrar en razón Alisa.

Y aunque por un momento Lev parece comprenderlo, lo único que obtiene es una carcajada.

-¿Quién va a creer que esto es una persona de verdad? Es lo más cutre que existe, además de que saldría volando como un globo.

Y ante esa imagen, Alisa no tiene más remedio que reírse y darle la razón.

-Nada de tirarla por la ventana, ¿vale?

-Vaaaaale -acepta a regañadientes el chico.

Kenma y Yamaguchi siguen anonadados ante el show que se les ocurre a continuación, que se trata de rellenar los agujeros de la muñeca de vodka (a palo seco, sin refresco ni nada) y beber directamente de ella. Lo que les parece muy gracioso por lo visto, a juzgar por las risotadas y la cantidad de fotos y videos que se están haciendo.

-Sabéis que esto va ahora mismo al Facebook ¿no? -amenaza Yamamoto con el móvil en la mano mientras Fukunaga, sí_ Fukunaga,_ bebe el vodka de la boca y Kai del agujero entre las piernas.

No parece importarles demasiado porque van pasando una y otra vez por parejas hasta que la botella va por la mitad, mientras Tsukishima se escaquea poniendo música y Bokuto persigue a Akaashi, que anda con los brazos cruzados y cara de mosqueo.

-Venga ya, es una broma, no seas soso.

-No pienso poner la boca en una vagina de plástico llena de las babas de quince tíos. Y tú tampoco deberías, sabes que te puede salir un herpes labial.

-Jooo, Akaashi, porfa, porfa.

-Júntate con Kuroo-san, yo me niego -sentencia sentándose de un golpe en el sofá.

Akaashi resopla cuando ve a Bokuto proponérselo a Kuroo, que hasta ahora se ha mantenido al margen haciendo también fotos y pone los ojos en blanco cuando Tanaka coge la botella y empieza a rellenar los agujeros.

-Al cumpleañero le toca comerle el coño -dice alguien seguido de un "Wooo woooo."

Y Kuroo sonríe travieso, colocándose donde han propuesto, y el "Hey, hey, hey" de Bokuto actúa como cuenta atrás, 3, 2, 1… y los dos capitanes se ponen a ello mientras no paran de rellenar con vodka conforme beben y diez móviles por lo menos les hacen fotos.

-¡Venga, ahora Kenma y Yamaguchi!

Kenma se encoge y casi está tentado a esconderse junto a Akaashi.

-A mí me dejáis en paz -dice, revolviéndosele el estómago sólo de pensar en otro tipo de alcohol entrando en su organismo.

Deben verle la cara de estar pasándolo regular porque no le insisten más.

-Entonces Hinata y Kageyama -proponen, pero en seguida se dan cuenta de que no están ni nadie los ha visto hace un buen rato-. ¿Dónde están? Ya mismo habrá que sacar la tarta.

-Voy a buscarlos -propone Kenma, para salir de la situación comprometida. Él es de la misma opinión que Akaashi, hay maneras y maneras de hacer el ridículo y esa no va con él, aunque no niega que en otras circunstancias se habría echado unas risas también.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? -pregunta Yamaguchi, obviamente no queriendo quedarse solo con todos aquellos bárbaros.

Kenma asiente y se van por el pasillo, el último sitio donde avistó a Hinata. El ruido se amortigua bastante y prácticamente lo único que escucha es el zumbido rítmico del bajo que resalta entre el caos de la música y las voces.

Se da cuenta de que está más mareado de lo que había pensado y no es para nada lo mismo estar de pie que sentado, así que se tiene que apoyar en la pared y tener cuidado de no precipitarse en una habitación porque la puerta esté entreabierta.

En realidad no tiene que preocuparse por eso porque todas están cerradas. El baño vacío es como una señal, como si le zarandearan para despertarle.

-Pensé que Shouyou estaría echando hasta la primera papilla -comenta con sospecha.

Yamaguchi se encoge de hombros. Ninguno de ellos ha prestado atención a lo que el pelirrojo ha bebido y aparentemente no había nada fuera de lo normal en su comportamiento, tomando como normal las peleas con Kageyama y que a pesar de eso ambos fueran juntos como si fuesen siameses.

Quizás deberían haber prestado atención porque la mano de Kenma duda, se retira un segundo como atando cabos antes de volver a coger el pomo y abrir la única puerta que les queda, despacio, con unos nervios que no deben estar ahí pero lo están.

Está oscuro y Hinata está de rodillas acorralando a Kageyama contra la pared, le falta muy poco para subírsele encima y le está besando con una posesividad y un hambre que está claro que ninguno de ellos se espera, pues Kenma y Yamaguchi intercambian miradas sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

Es casi adorable cómo es Hinata quien desprende todo el fuego en esa escena mientras el moreno hunde los dedos tímidos en los rizos naranjas y se deja arrastrar al infierno.

Los puede oír, el sonido húmedo de sus besos y sus respiraciones agitadas, y si el calor y la excitación se pudieran oír también, sin duda lo estaría haciendo. Una parte de él lamenta interrumpir y, sin embargo, otra casi más fuerte y desagradable, le hace dudar entre si lo que está sintiendo en ese momento es envidia o son celos.

Carraspea bajándolos de su nube. La cara de Kageyama es literalmente la de alguien que quiere morir en ese mismo instante, rojo como un tomate hasta la punta de las orejas. Hinata, en cambio, le echa cara al asunto, siendo consciente de que no pueden engañar a nadie si han visto lo que han visto.

-A Kageyama se le había metido algo en el ojo -dice con todo descaro, levantándose del suelo y tendiendo una mano al moreno, que rechaza sin contemplaciones.

-Ya… y se lo estabas quitando con la lengua a oscuras, ¿no? -le suelta Kenma-. Anda, que van a sacar la tarta.

Hinata no dice nada acerca del sarcasmo en el comentario de Kenma, tan solo se ríe al pasar por su lado y le da un golpe amistoso en el hombro. Aún así también tiene las mejillas coloradas. Detrás va Kageyama, a quien es imposible fruncir más el ceño y pasa de largo sin mirarles. Cuando van varios metros por delante en el pasillo, el moreno coge a Shouyou de la cabeza apretándole con fuerza y haciendo el amago de darle una patada en el culo, "¡Te lo dije! Mira la que has liado Hinata idiota!" protesta inútilmente. Hinata se zafa sin problemas en cuanto ve el panorama del vodka y la muñeca hinchable y es recibido casi con ovaciones. Queda sólo un dedo de vodka en la botella y acaban de llegar justo a tiempo.

-¡Vamos, Kageyama! -exclama agarrándolo de la mano y tirando de él.

Si el colocador del Karasuno ya tenía cara de querer morir, eso es la gota que colma el vaso, sobre todo cuando le sitúan entre las piernas de la muñeca.

-Si quieres te cambio el sitio -dice Hinata, al ver la cara de incomodidad del otro.

Por un momento cuela, pero en cuanto intercambian las posiciones, la guerra comienza al grito de "Kageyama, es una muñeca de mentira, no me seas marica."

-¿Marica? ¡¿Me estás llamando marica, a mí?! -se exalta volviendo a ponerse junto a Hinata dispuesto a compartir el agujero más comprometido con él.

Hinata no cabe en sí de gozo. Sabe que se ha salido con la suya, y no sólo es por las fotos y montajes que circularán por el Karasuno durante meses.

Nishinoya vierte lo que queda del vodka y en cuanto ambos abren la boca para beberlo sus lenguas chocan. Delante de todos. Hinata se ríe y Kageyama le da un puntapié murmurando algún insulto que no se puede distinguir porque no tarda en decidir que la boca de Hinata es mucho más adictiva que el vodka que se están bebiendo y que terminan tomando de la boca del otro ante los silbidos de entusiasmo de la audiencia.

-¿Desde cuando? -se anima Kenma a preguntar por fin.

Aunque en realidad no le sorprende, es algo que se veía venir. Como también muchos también podrían haber visto venir lo suyo con Kuroo y ha acabado en algo totalmente distinto.

-No sabía nada. Es más, yo diría que acaba de pasar y les hemos fastidiado el momento -comenta Yamaguchi un poco avergonzado.

-Qué mal, cuando recuerden la primera vez que se besaron estaremos ahí para siempre. Qué responsabilidad -dice Kenma, medio en broma medio en serio.

Quiere pensar que _qué monos_, pero no puede evitar sentirse también desplazado por Hinata y el vacío que se hace más grande. No es que haya pensado en salir con Hinata, aunque tiene la mala suerte de darse cuenta que podría haber funcionado justo cuando esa opción queda tachada de la lista. Ha tenido que entrar Kageyama en la ecuación para verlo, al igual que ha tenido que venir Tsukishima a quitarle a Kuroo para llegar a la conclusión obvia con diez años de retraso.

De todas formas sabe que lo de Hinata no le va a afectar y que todo seguirá igual, hablándose por mensajes y viéndose de vez en cuando. Y lo de Kuroo tampoco debería, pues da igual a qué universidad vaya, en unos meses no estará ahí todos los días como ha estado haciéndolo hasta ahora incondicionalmente, sin que él le pida nada.

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda al imaginarse al Nekoma sin él, jugar al voleibol sin Kuroo. Si solo de pensar en su ausencia del equipo ya engulle todo lo demás, no quiere ni imaginar cómo será en otras áreas de su vida. En cosas tan simples como hacer el trayecto hasta el autobús, la hora del almuerzo bajo un árbol, sentado entre las piernas de Kuroo porque hace muy poca sombra o con la cabeza de éste en su regazo aflojándose la corbata porque hace un calor que te mueres, en comunicarse de madrugada con las linternas por la ventana aún teniendo móviles, como cuando tenían ocho años.

La botella de vodka se ha acabado y despejan rápidamente la mesa de vasos y latas vacías porque Bokuto trae la tarta que acaba de sacar de la nevera. Es una monada, tiene que admitir, aunque si estará buena o no ya es otra historia. Tiene sus dudas porque parece que la han hecho Lev y Yamamoto y no tienen pinta de ser los mejores reposteros, sin embargo, confiesan haber tenido ayuda de Alisa y Akane, y en el aspecto al menos eso se nota. La tarta es pequeña para tanta gente, prácticamente anecdótica, pero tiene forma de balón de voleibol cubierto de fondant y un gato negro justo en el centro. Encima dos velas encendidas con el 18.

Tsukishima pone una versión ridícula de la canción de cumpleaños y deja la tablet para unirse alrededor de la mesa. Todos alrededor de Kuroo a quien alguien le ha puesto una corona del Burger King que le queda como el culo porque no le cabe con ese maldito nido de ratas que tiene como pelo.

Todos están pendiente de la tarta y de cómo Kuroo sopla las velas. Kenma está un poco apartado, sigue sintiéndose mareado y se ha sentado en una silla. Desde ahí es como si viera el backstage de lo que se cuece. Kuroo coge un poco de nata con el dedo y se lo unta en las gafas a Tsukishima, disimulando después de haber hecho lo mismo con la nariz de Bokuto. El rubio bufa y se las quita para limpiarlas y le da una patada en la espinilla que nadie ve. Como nadie ve la mano de Kuroo colándose por debajo de su camiseta mientras tiene la vista fija en las tonterías que hacen los demás como si fueran dos partes del cuerpo independientes. Nadie lo sospecha salvo Kenma que lo está viendo y siente cómo le dan arcadas. Literalmente.

Intenta levantarse despacio para no empeorarlo todo. No quisiera ser el que diera la nota en la fiesta, por eso piensa en dirigirse al baño, por si acaso mejor tenerlo cerca.

Se cruza con Hinata y Kageyama, éste último con la cara llena de nata y chocolate hasta incluso en el flequillo.

-¡Deja de hacer el tonto, Hinata! Tengo que lavarme la cara o se me va a quedar pegajosa.

El pelirrojo se ríe y le quita un pegote de nata de la mejilla con el dedo y se lo restriega por la boca a Kageyama. Se pone de puntillas y amenaza: "¿No es mejor así?" y le lame la nata de los labios, presionando hasta que el moreno termina por abrir la boca dejando a Hinata que haga lo que quiera. En mitad del pasillo.

-Lo siento chicos pero el baño lo necesito yo -dice apresuradamente antes de que le venga otra oleada de náuseas. Los del Karasuno se separan un momento para mirarle.- Creo que la idea de Hinata es mejor que lavarte la cara en el lavabo.

Aprovecha para meterse en el baño sin mirar atrás, sin mirar si Hinata y Kageyama habrán seguido a lo suyo delante de todos, si Kuroo y Tsukishima se estarán metiendo mano por debajo de la camiseta sin que nadie se de cuenta o si Yamaguchi (su compañero de desdichas esa noche) le estará buscando después de haberse comido la tarta.

Kenma no se entera de lo que está pasando en el salón. No distingue nada más que ruido, como un sonido blanco, constante, tan sólo roto por el propio sonido de su garganta al expulsar en el retrete todo el alcohol que ha obligado a su cuerpo a tomar para entumecer el dolor de sus heridas.

Es molesto y desagradable, de rodillas en un baño ajeno sin poder controlarlo. Y las lágrimas brotan al fin con la excusa del esfuerzo que está haciendo su cuerpo, aligerando la presión y dejando salir todo lo que ha estado guardando.

Kenma no se entera, y de haberlo hecho quién sabe si lloraría aún más o todo lo contrario, cuando Kuroo, que en todo momento lo ha tenido controlado con la vista, pregunta con preocupación "¿Dónde está Kenma?"

* * *

N/A: Bueno estoy súper nerviosa por ver la opinión sobre este capítulo, ya que la trama cambia un poco de dinámica y los chicos están un ambiente más festivo XDDD (espero que os guste cómo los he manejado). También se van perfilando otras parejas y otras relaciones entre los personajes que tendrán cierta relevancia en la historia.

Ya sé que según la timeline real de Haikyuu probablemente no existiera ese año el Fornite XD pero bueno ;-P Ese fue el año del Gangnam Style, por cierto.

La fiesta de Kuroo trae cola XDD pues hay un par de capítulo más acerca de lo que pasa aquí XDD, así que diría que es un momento crucial en la historia. Estoy deseando ver vuestras opiniones (y deseando subir el siguiente jojojo) así que hacedme ver qué os parece, ok? Comentarios, kudos, votos etc... son bienvenidos.

¡Besitos!

Ak


	4. En dos minutos de microondas

¡Hola!

La cosa se va complicando. Seguimos con el cumpleaños de Kuroo y sus secuelas y algunos guiños a cosas del pasado. Este capítulo me tiene súper nerviosa pero no adelanto nada XDD, ya comento al final jejeje.

Capítulo 4: En dos minutos de microondas.

-Kenma, oye, Kenma, despierta.

Es la voz de Kuroo y le está cogiendo de los hombros para espabilarle. Por un momento se encuentra desorientado, y ese sonido familiar le hace creer que está soñando. Le cuesta abrir los ojos porque tiene un sueño y un dolor de cabeza que se muere.

Oye más voces, Bokuto, Akaashi…

_Joder. Mierda._

Se levanta de golpe y enseguida se da cuenta de que no debería haberlo hecho, pues una punzada le atraviesa el cráneo a través de las sienes. Delante tiene a Kuroo en cuclillas frente al sofá, sonriéndole con su típica mueca burlona.

Si no quería llamar la atención, hacer el ridículo, montar el espectáculo o cualquier otro sinónimo, desde luego que la ha cagado estrepitosamente. Nada. NADA. Ni siquiera vomitar en casa ajena (al menos lo ha hecho en el cuarto de baño y no delante de todos) se puede comparar a quedarse dormido durante una fiesta. Es el colmo del patetismo. Y para más colmo no delante de los del Nekoma solo o Bokuto y Akaashi, con quienes tiene más o menos confianza, sino delante de los del Karasuno. _Delante de Tsukishima._

Dios, ¿acaso se puede ser más estúpido? Él, quien por nada del mundo quiere destacar hasta el punto de teñirse el pelo de rubio…

-Dime que no me han pintado un bigote con rotulador permanente o me han dejado desnudo -dice frotándose los ojos con desesperación.

Kuroo se ríe, no por la ocurrencia sino porque Kenma casi ha dado en el clavo.

-No, pero porque conseguí interceptar a Inuoka y confiscarle un rotulador -explica, sacando de su bolsillo el arma del delito.

-¿Qué hora es? -pregunta sin ser capaz de ver el reloj con claridad.

Mira a su alrededor y ve que casi todo el mundo se ha ido ya y los que quedan están ayudando a Bokuto a recoger un poco.

-Son las 4 -dice Kuroo-. Oye, Kenma, si queréis os podéis quedar, dice Bokuto que ya nos apañaremos como sea, pero puede que tus padres se preocupen si no vuelves a casa sin haberles avisado.

_Ya nos apañaremos como sea. _Kenma frunce el ceño tratando de descifrar qué significa eso

Independientemente de lo que quiera decir, Tetsurou tiene razón. Había llamado a sus padres para avisarles que dos amigos se iban a quedar a dormir para que su madre sacara con tiempo el futón extra del trastero.

Busca con la mirada a Hinata y Kageyama, que son quienes tienen que volver con él a casa, y se los encuentra enrollándose, con Shouyou a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Kageyama, sentados en una silla en dudoso equilibrio. A Kuroo no se le escapa los ojos en blanco de Kozume y se rasca la cabeza, incómodo, comprendiéndole al instante.

-Mañana van a tener agujetas en la lengua. ¿Cómo me los llevo en ese plan a mi casa? A ver si me la van a liar parda con mis padres allí… ¿Y si yo me llevo a Shouyou y tú a Kageyama?

-Qué cruel eres, Kenma, ¿y les vas a cortar el rollo separándolos?

-Es sólo una distribución más óptima y menos problemática. En mi casa hay sitio para dos. ¿Quién se va contigo?

Se arrepiente de preguntarlo en el mismo instante en que lo hace. _Mira que eres estúpido y masoquista, Kenma Kozume, ¿acaso no es obvio? _Se recrimina.

Y la respuesta es _mucho peor _de lo que esperaba y aclara a la perfección lo que antes quiso decir con _"Ya nos apañaremos como sea."_

-Yo no me voy a casa. Me quedo aquí -contesta el moreno, turbado y culpable, apartando la mirada cuando lo hace.

…_con Tsukishima. _Es lo que le ha faltado, pero no es necesario. Está más claro que el agua.

Kenma ahora lo entiende todo. Y los retazos de la conversación entre los del Fukurodani terminan por encajar todo en su lugar.

-Yo me puedo llevar a Yamaguchi a mi casa -dice Akaashi.

-¡¿Qué?!¡Ni hablar! Tú te quedas.

-Tengo una casa y unos padres, llevo viviendo aquí desde que los tuyos se fueron de viaje, seguro que agradecen que aparezca por allí.

-No -se niega Bokuto cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero-. No me dejes solo con estos dos -amenaza haciendo referencia a Kuroo y Tsukishima.

Aunque poco le falta para que una gota de sudor aparezca en la frente de Keiji ante la insinuación, el colocador de los búhos termina cediendo. No puede negarse cuando su capitán le pide las cosas con esa cara.

-Vale, pero ¿qué hacemos con Yamaguchi? Va a quedar un poco raro si se queda aquí -opina el moreno.

-Podemos preguntarle a Kenma. Ya sabes, donde caben dos caben tres -sugiere Koutarou.

Así que cuando Bokuto viene a proponerle que Yamaguchi se vaya con él a su casa, Kenma ya lo sabe. Y también sabe por qué. Porque Akaashi se va a quedar con Bokuto en su cuarto mientras que Kuroo y Tsukishima se quedan con la cama de matrimonio como bien se ha encargado de advertir el anfitrión con un "Cuidado con lo que hacéis que es la cama de mis padres."

Kenma acepta sin demasiada opción. Es o eso, o actuar como un capullo fastidiando la noche a la parejita, a pesar de que una parte de él desearía hacerlo. Y casi más que nada lo hace por Yamaguchi, que viene detrás de Bokuto con la cara blanca y la decepción en su rostro como si acabara de enterarse de que Papá Noel son los padres. Kozume le entiende, entiende esa sensación de estupidez, ¿de qué coño van? ¿se creen que les están tomando el pelo? Puede que no digan nada, que no los hayan visto besarse directamente pero después de esto ya se acabaron los secretos a voces.

Van a compartir cama, sin adultos en un casa ajena después de una fiesta de cumpleaños donde, al parecer, todo ha sido orquestado para que acabe así. Y probablemente sea la única vez en mucho tiempo que puedan estar a solas porque viven como a 300 kilómetros. Blanco y en botella.

-Os puedo acompañar -se ofrece Tetsurou-. Es muy tarde para ir solos.

Kenma le mira con cara de no creer lo que está oyendo, casi ofendido.

-No somos unos críos -en realidad Kenma es el mayor de los cuatro, pero Kageyama y Yamaguchi son muy altos y duda que a alguien se les ocurra meterse con ellos-. Además, ¿qué tontería es esa? ¿acompañarnos para luego tener que volver tú solo? Estaremos bien.

-Bueno, mándame un mensaje cuando lleguéis.

-Sí, papá -dice Kenma con sarcasmo.

Kuroo le sonríe y le roza los nudillos contra la coronilla en un gesto cariñoso y Kenma se muere por dentro, porque sabe que esa sonrisa es sincera y es consciente de lo mucho que Kuroo le quiere y que si Tsukishima no estuviera allí, seguramente le habría abrazado y frotado la nariz entre su pelo, como el gato que es.

Tienen la suerte de que en el trayecto de vuelta Hinata no para de hablar y eso les ayuda tanto a él como a Tadashi a no pensar en lo que acaban de dejar atrás. También tienen suerte de que los dos tortolitos del Karasuno se estén comportando decentemente, pues están en un transporte público aunque a esas horas el metro está desierto y podrían hacer lo que quisieran. La lengua se les traba por el alcohol, con las mejillas arreboladas y los dedos entrelazados tímidamente a la espalda.

Yamaguchi se ríe de lo que acaba de contar Hinata pero traga fuerte y suspira. Kenma se pregunta si él también se está imaginando a Kuroo y Tsukishima desvistiéndose y besándose sobre la colcha celeste con flores de los padres de Bokuto.

No puede estar seguro de hasta dónde habrán llegado antes de lo de hoy. Llevan saliendo tres meses aunque en realidad sólo han sido unos cuantos fines de semana los que han estado juntos, y Kenma cree conocer a Kuroo lo suficiente como para sospechar que no han tenido sexo aún.

Tsukishima no parece del tipo de chicos que se acuesta con cualquiera a la primera de turno. Y Kuroo definitivamente tampoco, aunque lo parezca.

Y eso es algo que a Kenma le fastidia mucho. La infinidad de veces que Kuroo da una imagen equivocada de lo que es aunque, tal vez, sea mejor pensar que conocer al verdadero Kuroo es un privilegio que muy pocos tienen.

Porque muchos se aprovechan de que aparenta ser otra cosa, para comprar alcohol, para entrar en los bares que sólo pueden entrar a partir de los veinte porque las chicas del instituto son unas estrechas y no se dejan tocar donde se dejan las universitarias. Aunque luego no se coman nada porque tienen mucho cuerpo pero la mentalidad no les acompaña. Porque donde están verdaderamente en su salsa es jugando todos online al Minecraft o al juego que esté de moda, con Coca-Cola, palomitas y ositos de gominola o sentados en el cuarto de Kenma flipando con el último episodio de Shingeki no Kyojin _porque Levi es el puto amo_, y comentándolo con los que no están por el chat del móvil.

Puede entender que crean que es de los que le van los polvos de una noche porque tiene toda la planta: es atractivo y sexy, de esos que lo son aún sin proponérselo, y tiene ese aire de chico malo, de morbo, que no ayuda a la hora de limpiar su imagen. Así que sorprende que su lista de conquistas sea tan corta como accidentada.

Kenma aún recuerda cuando Kuroo tenía once años y volvió con una mano señalada en la mejilla por haber intentado besar a la chica más guapa de su clase, frustrado porque jamás le encontrarían atractivo, pues le sacaba dos cabezas a los chicos de su edad, y los brackets, que más tarde le darían esa sonrisa perfecta y pícara de todo dientes al estilo gato de Cheshire, tampoco ayudaban a su sex-appeal. Kenma se limitó a escuchar sus quejas viendo la mejilla roja y palpitante, pensando que esa niña debía ser estúpida por no querer que Kuroo la besara, recordando que se sentía bien cuando eran más pequeños y se daban besitos en la cara.

El Kuroo sensible y más vulnerable de lo que parece, que llegó a su casa casi llorando a principios de verano en mitad de la noche, entrando por la ventana del cuarto de Kenma, porque había estado a punto de perder la virginidad con una desconocida y había sido una experiencia horrible.

-Los chicos me estaban presionando. ¡La tienes a huevo, so maricón! Y tú sabes cómo son cuando se ponen pesados -trataba de justificar lo injustificable.

Kenma había recibido un mensaje al móvil y le había abierto la ventana de su dormitorio. Eso de trepar a las tantas de la madrugada hasta su ventana era normal, así no despertaban a sus padres. Y Kuroo se dejó caer en su cama con actitud derrotada y la cara descompuesta. Podía haberle dicho que a quién se le ocurría hacerles caso, o mil cosas más que estaban mal, pero eso no iba a arreglar nada, sino hacerle sentir mucho peor. Así que Kenma trató de ser lo más comprensivo que pudo, a pesar de sentir la necesidad de juzgarle y estar dándole collejas durante un mes.

Akaashi no tenía pinta de ser de los que se metían en esas cosas así que sólo quedaba una opción.

-Bokuto debería callarse la boca y preocuparse de sí mismo que con eso ya tiene de sobra -comentó Kenma, refiriéndose a la intrigante relación entre Bokuto y Akaashi. El moreno lo estaba pidiendo a gritos y era hora de que el otro abriera los ojos por fin si es que no lo había hecho ya.

Kuroo parecía dudar entre si contarlo o no, pero acabó hablando, necesitando hacerlo aunque la vergüenza le hizo hundir la cara en la almohada. Refugiándose en la sensación de que esa barrera que contenía su voz lo hacía menos real. Pero era real y había pasado.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo se llamaba, había demasiado ruido y no me enteré y me daba cosa volver a preguntarle. El baño estaba sucio y olía mal. Era minúsculo y había piernas por todos lados y rodillas que se me clavaban.

Kenma quiso recriminarle diciendo algo como "en el baño de un bar, Kuro…" pero no ganaría nada mortificándolo aún más.

-Y…_"eso" _es como un alien -Kenma no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ante la comparación y reprimir una risa por respeto-. No sabía qué hacer, si lo estaba haciendo mal o bien, donde tocar… La chica tenía cara de aburrimiento, ¡es lo más corta rollos que te puedes imaginar! No pude hacer nada, te lo juro.

-En serio, Kuro… ¿Alien? -comentó incrédulo entre alzando una ceja y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El moreno no pudo evitar reírse de su propia referencia.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no sirve para nada todo el porno que hemos visto desde que tenías catorce años? -preguntó Kenma, indignado.

-De la teoría a la práctica hay un abismo, aunque quizás en mi caso han sido un cúmulo de cosas…

-O sea, no pudiste hacer nada.

-No, nada de nada -terminó por admitir, siendo consciente de lo que suponía admitir algo así para el orgullo masculino.

-Quizás lo agradezcas después -dijo Kenma que, conociendo a Kuroo, sabía que era del tipo de persona que daban importancia a esas cosas.

-Lo sé. Ni era la persona ni el momento adecuado -y Kuroo sacó la cara de la almohada para mirarle fijamente-. Kenma...

El rubio perdió la respiración y el latido por un segundo.

-No te voy a decir que me lo prometas, tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero no merece la pena, en serio. El día que lo hagas, que sea con alguien que te quiera.

Pudo volver a respirar aunque seguía teniendo esa sensación de que le faltaba algo.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Se acabaron las excursiones a baños malolientes con compañías equivocadas?

-Totalmente, de todas formas sabes que no es lo mío, es todo culpa de Bokuto, ¡cabrón! Y hablando de Bokuto…

Kenma alzó una ceja esperando lo que seguía, sospechando por la cara a medias traviesa a medias avergonzada que tenía su amigo.

-No le digas nada -el gesto reprobador de Kenma debió hablar por sí solo. Mentir en algo como eso…-¡No me mires así! Sabes que como se entere de que pegué el gatillazo será mi muerte, será el estigma que me persiga el resto de mi vida.

Kenma suspiró, comprendiéndolo.

_El día que lo hagas, que sea con alguien que te quiera… como te quiero yo… _Recuerda justo ahora en el momento en que acaba de dejarle atrás para compartir la noche con su novio.

Es matemático que cada vez que hay un evento accidentado en el vida de Kuroo, Bokuto está de alguna manera relacionado con él. Hace tres años que se conocen, desde que entraron en la Preparatoria. Durante su primer año, Kenma aún seguía en la Escuela Media y a Akaashi todavía no lo conocían. Ese primer curso… en el que Kuroo estuvo muy confundido porque, de pronto un día, ese amigo nuevo con el que lo pasaba tan bien y con el que jugar al voleibol era una auténtica pasada, se le declaró y acabaron besándose una tarde en el vestuario después de un partido de práctica.

Y era un chico.

Y lo peor era que le había gustado.

Fue duro tener que rechazarlo durante todo un curso porque valoraba más su amistad que otra cosa que pudiera surgir, y era casi cíclico que ambos entraran en depresión por estar haciéndose daño mutuamente. Pero el cielo quiso intervenir mandando a un ángel llamado Keiji Akaashi el curso siguiente, y con la incorporación de Kenma, el ambiente se relajó. A día de hoy todo está olvidado y cuando recuerdan aquella anécdota es para burlarse el uno del otro: _"Besas como el culo y lo sabes, por eso no te comes una rosca." "Tus partes bajas no decían lo mismo, recuerdo que estaban bastante contentas." "Capullo." "Cabrón."_

Claramente aquello sirvió como una señal tanto para Kuroo como para Kenma, un horizonte nuevo que explorar. Chicos… A los chicos también le podían gustar otros chicos…

Y no pasaba nada.

Por eso cuando Kenma empezó a sospechar lo de Tsukishima, tampoco le extrañó pues no había sido la primera vez.

Llegan al fin a su casa y el reparto está bastante claro, lo ha estado pensando durante el viaje en el metro recordando las palabras de Kuroo que le recriminaban ser cruel por querer separar a Hinata y Kageyama.

Así que Kenma les deja su cuarto, advirtiéndoles que sus padres están en la planta de abajo durmiendo (cruzando los dedos y rezando internamente porque no se le desmadren y tenga que rendir cuentas por otros de lo que ha pasado esa noche). Recoge el futón y a Hinata le falta tiempo para cerrar la puerta, todo sonrisas y promesas de que se van a portar bien.

Y Kenma vuelve a rezar al bajar las escaleras camino del salón, donde Yamaguchi ocupará el futón y él se quedará en el sofá.

-Voy a hacerme leche caliente con cacao, ¿quieres? -sugiere el anfitrión mientras Tadashi le ayuda a colocar el futón en el suelo junto al sofá.

-Vale.

Ambos se dirigen a la cocina porque Kenma cree que eso les asentará el estómago después del alcohol que han bebido (aunque dentro de su cuerpo ya no quede ni una gota, aún tiene esa sensación desagradable cercana al dolor en la barriga).

Yamaguchi se sienta en un taburete mientras Kenma va sacando las cosas de la nevera y los armarios de la cocina.

Llena dos tazas de leche y las mete al microondas pero antes de ponerlo en marcha, el móvil sobre la encimera le recuerda que debe mandarle un mensaje a Kuroo. Entre el viaje y todo han pasado casi tres cuartos de hora… A saber qué estarán haciendo a esas alturas.

-Kuro me dijo que le avisara cuando llegáramos -le dice a Yamaguchi a la vez que le manda un mensaje diciendo que ya han llegado a casa. Es innecesario dar explicaciones y también egoísta no querer ser el único que está pensando en lo que podía estar ocurriendo en ese momento.

El del Karasuno pica el anzuelo con facilidad, y ahora son dos los que observan el móvil de Kenma, esperando a que el par de ticks azules indiquen que lo ha leído y ver cuánto tiempo tarda en contestar, contando cada segundo, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, mirándose entre ellos con ansiedad hasta que el sonido indica que ha respondido, un simple "Ok, nos vemos mañana", que les hace expulsar aliviados el aire que han retenido sin darse cuenta. Sólo ha sido poco más de un minuto lo que ha tardado en devolver el mensaje y la sensación era como la de estar esperando el resultado de un test de embarazo.

Ambos saben que eso no significa nada, que tienen lo que queda de noche por delante para hacer todo lo que quieran.

-Lo sabes, ¿no? –Kenma se atreve a admitir abiertamente por primera vez-. Lo de Kuro y…

-Sí -le corta Yamaguchi, como si dejarle terminar la frase lo hiciera aún más real de lo que ya es.

El rubio siente cierta calidez y alivio en su interior porque el dolor compartido es más fácil de llevar. Hace tres meses que se lo está tragando todo y la bola de sentimientos cada vez es más grande. Poder aliviar un poco esa presión, darle una vía de escape aunque sólo sea por esa noche, no suena tan mal.

No es algo que puede compartir con cualquiera y, a pesar de que a Yamaguchi apenas lo conoce, es la persona perfecta con quien hacerlo. Aunque se sienta raro destapar delante de él esa parte de su corazón que nadie más ha visto.

-¿Tsukishima te lo ha contado? -pregunta con algo de ansiedad. Sabe que la pareja del Karasuno tienen una relación muy parecida a la que él tiene con Kuroo. Son mejores amigos y se conocen desde la infancia, tienen confianza y en principio ninguno de los dos debería haber ocultado nada al otro.

-No.

Entiende cómo debe sentirse porque le pasa lo mismo, así que se solidariza con él y admite su parte aunque no le haya preguntado.

-A mí tampoco. Pero es tan obvio… quiero decir, en el Nekoma no sospechan nada pero no es algo que puedas ocultar a tu mejor amigo. Aún así, yo creo que es consciente de que lo sé, pero se hace el desentendido.

-¡Es exactamente lo que me pasa a mí! -exclama Yamaguchi y se le puede ver incluso contento por saber que no es el único-. Tsukki no es de los que se relaciona mucho con los del equipo fuera de lo estrictamente deportivo, pero no creo que tuviera problema en admitirlo delante de todos. Le resbala lo que puedan opinar y estoy seguro de que no se atreverían a bromear sobre el asunto. Así que creo que si no ha dicho nada, ni a mí siquiera, es porque debe haber algo que le hace dudar.

Kenma frunce el entrecejo. Es surrealista que estén hablando de la relación que mantienen sus dos mejores amigos y esté a punto de saltar como una fiera a defenderlo.

-¿Cómo que le hace dudar? Como le haga daño a Kuro te juro que le arranco la cabeza -amenaza con el puño en alto entre el rostro de ambos, que como Yamaguchi está sentado, quedan a la misma altura.

-Por encima de mi cadáver -afirma el del Karasuno, adoptando una pose similar a la del Nekoma-. Y lo mismo digo, si Kuroo-san le hace daño a Tsukki, no respondo…

Ambos se sostienen la mirada con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos hasta que se dan cuenta de lo ridículos que están siendo y terminan por estallar en risas.

-Capullos… no nos merecen -murmura Yamaguchi.

-Desde luego, totalmente de acuerdo. Oye, ¿tienes hambre?

-Pues ahora que lo dices…

-No tengo tarrinas de helado de dos litros pero podemos hacer el momento confesiones con tarta de manzana. Está buena, la hace mi madre.

Tadashi asiente y Kenma se dispone a servir un trozo de tarta a cada uno. Al otro se le ve un poco avergonzado y ruborizado por lo que acaba de decir, pero ¿cómo definirlo de otra manera? Es lo que están haciendo, desahogarse y compartir sus penas. En las series se curan el mal de amores comiendo helado, ¿no?

-¿Y por qué crees que tiene dudas? -quiere saber Kozume, que se apoya contra la encimera enfrente de Yamaguchi con el plato de tarta en la mano.

-No son más que suposiciones, pero si me pongo en su lugar lo entendería. Kuroo-san es mayor que él, va a ir a la universidad, viven lejos y por otro lado está que Tsukki es de los mejores estudiantes de primero, es normal que tema que todo esto afecte a sus notas. Siendo sincero, tienen todas las papeletas para que sea un fracaso.

-Ya, yo pienso lo mismo, pero también es cierto que si de verdad quieren, pueden esforzarse porque funcione. Y no sé Tsukishima, pero Kuroo es de los que se esfuerza al máximo cuando quiere algo y… -y esto le cuesta admitirlo-. Y nunca lo he visto así antes…

"_Kuroo es feliz y yo me siento fatal por desear que todo salga mal y volver a tenerlo para mí. Aunque se vaya a la otra punta de Japón y sepa que no lo voy a ver todos los días como hasta ahora. Aunque lo destrocen, yo soy el único que puede arreglarlo. Soy una mala persona por querer eso en lugar de verlo feliz con Tsukishima, porque sé que podría funcionar y no quiero que lleguen a tener la oportunidad de darse cuenta. Por desear que se rompa todo antes de llegar ahí."_

-Yo nunca había visto a Tsukki interesado por alguien antes. Fue un poco sorpresa porque no me esperaba que fuera… un chico… -Tadashi se ruboriza y se mira los dedos mientras juguetean con el borde de la camiseta-. Podría haber sido una buena noticia pero…

No hace falta que diga nada para que Kenma pueda armar el puzzle con los retazos que ha ido sacando. Es tan simple como que Yamaguchi siempre ha estado enamorado de Tsukishima, éste nunca mostró interés por nadie por lo que Tadashi nunca le dijo nada. Hasta el día en que descubre que le gusta otro chico, y que ese chico no es él.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad? -le pregunta Kenma sin rodeos. Tienen el corazón abierto y desgarrado, ya qué más da.

-¿A ti no? -le responde el del Karasuno con otra pregunta, como dando a entender que es evidente lo que sienten porque de lo contrario nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

Se queda pensando en todo lo que ha pasado desde que eran niños. Son pequeñas cosas, gestos, momentos de los que no era consciente hasta ahora que echa la mirada atrás y es capaz de comprender todo lo que significan. Tal vez sea la edad, la adolescencia en la que todo empieza a encajar en su sitio o, todo lo contrario, a confundirse. Será que la amenaza de que se lo quiten despierta su cuerpo y sus sentimientos para que reaccione. Pero sí, llega a la conclusión de que le gusta.

-Supongo que sí -y no es consciente de la sonrisa tonta que se le ha puesto al perder la mirada y recordar tantos momentos-. ¿Entonces vosotros no…?

Yamaguchi contesta antes de que termine de preguntar y ser más específico.

-No hemos salido, ni ha habido nada entre nosotros -afirma para aclarar cualquier duda.

-Nosotros tampoco -confiesa Kenma.

-¿Entonces tú crees que pasará algo esta noche? -pregunta Yamaguchi un poco nervioso.

Kenma supone que quiere su opinión porque es él quien conoce más a Kuroo, que es el mayor, y quizás sepa qué puede esperar de él.

-No lo sé, quiero pensar que no, pero a quien voy a engañar, si fuera yo no perdería la oportunidad -dice el rubio con sinceridad. El del Karasuno no tiene más remedio que darle la razón entre una risa disimulada y las mejillas calientes-. Me duele que no me lo haya contado y por eso creo que tampoco se lo ha contado a Bokuto y Akaashi, sino que Akaashi ha debido descubrirlo y Bokuto no se calla una, porque lo de esta noche no me digas que no estaba preparado.

-Les faltó hacerle un corazón de pétalos de rosa sobre la cama.

-Asqueroso.

-Vomitivo.

-¿Y por qué estamos hablando de ellos? ¿Tú crees que estarán hablando de nosotros? Está claro que no -dice Kenma con indignación.

-¿No era el momento de confesiones con tarta de manzana?

-Cierto.

-Por desgracia es lo que tenemos en común -suspira el del Karasuno, resignado.

-Yo creo que tenemos más cosas en común que el que nuestros amigos posiblemente estén perdiendo la virginidad juntos en este momento mientras nosotros ahogamos las penas con un subidón de azúcar.

El pecho le burbujea por lo que acaba de decir y lo que implica. Le ha salido inesperado y sin pensar pero natural o incluso necesario. La guinda que falta en el pastel que es dulce y nunca sobra.

-¿Kozume-san? -Yamaguchi le mira abriendo mucho los ojos, y en su voz hay dudas. No está seguro de haber entendido bien.

Kenma tiene que dejárselo claro pues no es algo que deba decidir él solo. Es consciente de que puede verse raro en él tomar la iniciativa en algo así dada la impresión de persona tranquila y apática en general. Pero es porque no le conocen.

Está seguro de que a Kuroo no le hubiera sorprendido.

-¿No crees? -se acerca a Tadashi, presionando contra sus rodillas hasta que éste capta la intención y separa las piernas, entre las que Kenma se coloca para acortar la distancia entre ellos.

_¿Entonces tú crees que pasará algo esta noche?_

_Si fuera yo no perdería la oportunidad._

Se acerca más, inclinándose sobre él y deja su plato detrás de Yamaguchi. El plato que éste sostiene tiembla y el tenedor hace ruido contra la porcelana. Kenma se lo quita de las manos poniéndolo también en la mesa y quedándose con el tenedor que tiene un trozo de tarta pinchado.

Se lo lleva a la boca y muerde la mitad. Lo que queda se lo acerca a Yamaguchi, que abre la boca obedientemente con el rostro ruborizado sin dejar de mirarle como si el cerebro le hubiera dado un cortocircuito. Tiene unos dientes bonitos, blancos y perfectos y los labios carnosos. La nariz pequeña regada de pecas de todos los tamaños y tonalidades que se extienden por las mejillas. En ese instante le parece tan mono que no entiende cómo Tsukishima no se ha fijado en él.

Kenma se gira y le da al microondas, que había quedado olvidado con las tazas de leche en su interior. Cuando vuelve a mirar a Yamaguchi es como si hubiera terminado el tiempo de cortesía para recibir una contestación.

-No me importaría tener algo más en común -admite Tadashi, todo mejillas rojas y mirada huidiza.

No necesita más. El corazón ha empezado a latirle fuerte en el pecho. Se lo merecen, por supuesto. Palabras de Kuroo vuelven a invadirle y las desecha porque no quiere que le arruinen su momento. Porque no va a pensar que es la persona y el momento equivocado cuando no puede haber otra más acertada que Yamaguchi sentado en su cocina con las piernas abiertas para que él se acomode en medio de ellas y compartan todo lo que tienen para dar.

Acorta la distancia hasta que pueden respirar el uno del otro y sus labios casi se rozan. Ve cómo Tadashi cierra los ojos y tiene unas pestañas súper largas y bonitas y Kenma no puede creer que justo antes de tener su primer beso esté pensando en que menos mal que se lavó los dientes en casa de Bokuto, echándose dentífrico en el dedo y robándole un poco de enjuague bucal, como si fuese una premonición de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Y entonces le besa, sintiéndose nervioso, emocionado y raro, porque no es así cómo se imaginó que sería, apenas improvisado en una noche de borrachera y corazones rotos. Pero está bien, aún cuando ninguno de los dos sabe muy bien qué hacer. Se besan al principio sólo con los labios, superficial, besos cortos, pequeños, dulces hasta que Kenma decide hacer lo mismo que con las rodillas del castaño. Presiona con la lengua y éste responde dejándole hacerlo. El beso es más profundo, más desastroso porque hay más cosas en juego y más saliva. Hay dientes, lengua y labios ajenos que no puede controlar y tienen que aprender a acoplarse el uno al otro pero no tienen tiempo. El beso se hace más profundo pero el abrazo también, porque ya no tienen los brazos estáticos sino que Yamaguchi le ha rodeado la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él y Kenma ha hecho lo mismo aprovechando los brazos en sus hombros y las manos en su nuca. Así puede guiarle hacia donde quiere manejando el ángulo y la profundidad. Es cuando la cosa va mejorando y por buen camino cuando el pitido del microondas los pilla de improviso, sobresaltándolos.

-Joder, qué susto -maldice Kenma, más que por el microondas en sí, porque el dormitorio de sus padres está en la planta baja y podrían sorprenderles en cualquier momento.

El corazón le late a mil, pero sabe que el microondas sólo es culpable del veinte por ciento de su taquicardia. El otro culpable lo tiene delante esperándole. Es el momento de la verdad. Aunque antes le dio su tiempo para decidir, ahora es el momento para arrepentirse.

Kenma hace el amago de abrir el microondas, aunque realmente ya no le apetece la leche, y antes de poder salir de las piernas de Yamaguchi, éste le da un tirón de la cintura y vuelve a colocarlo donde estaba, besándole sin dejarle opción a protestar.

Está claro que ninguno de los dos se está arrepintiendo pues esta vez se unen con más fuerza y más ganas, sabiendo que la oportunidad acabará en cuanto los primeros rayos de sol aparezcan. Que es como el cuento de Cenicienta donde la magia acaba a media noche y la suya acaba con dos ciudades distintas a tres horas de viaje.

Como Kuroo y Tsukishima.

Quieren explorar todo lo que puedan, practicar todo lo que sus labios les dejen antes de dejarlos en carne viva, tener sus mentes ocupadas en algo que no sea lo que esté pasando en casa de Bokuto, sentir todo lo que no se pueden permitir.

A veces el tiempo que cuenta el microondas es el más largo del mundo, pero cuando éste vuelve a pitar recordándoles que no han sacado lo que hay dentro, sienten como si sólo hubiese pasado una fracción de segundo. Kenma maldice de nuevo, deja la puerta del microondas abierta con las dos tazas dentro y coge a Yamaguchi del pecho y le vuelve a besar hasta que juntos llegan hasta el sofá. Allí siguen haciéndolo durante lo que parecen horas, reconfortándose, hasta que se quedan dormidos. Hasta que no pueden distinguir si eso que les moja los labios son las lágrimas de Kenma o las de Tadashi.

* * *

N/A: Sé que ahora mismo todo el mundo quiere matarme porque acabo de liar a Kenma con Yamaguchi. Y estaréis diciendo OMG pero esto no era Kuroken? Y entonces yo señalo el principio del fic donde digo que nunca dije que lo fuera y que habrían más parejas. Ahora, si he conseguido mínimamente convenceros de que el beso entre Kenma y Yamaguchi estaba justificado aunque haya sido así de pronto (porque esas cosas pasan, de un momento a otro sin saber por qué) entonces me daré por realizada como escritora XDDDD.

Dicho esto, aclaro que adoré escribir este capítulo y que quiźas Kenma necesite también esto, apartar la vista de Kuroo un momento para saber qué siente de verdad...

Cuando termine de subir el fic os contaré algunos detalles más acerca de este capítulo que ahora mismo no puedo desvelar.

Ah, acerca de Kuroo es que el fandom nos lo pinta como el no va más (que lo es, es un tío sexy) pero yo me lo imagino más en plan como lo he puesto aquí, como cualquier otro chico de su edad, ni más ni menos. El breve BoKuroo que cuento daría para un fic en sí mismo que no voy a escribir por ahora así que conformáos con eso jajaja.

Bueno, pues a ver qué pasará en el siguiente jejejeje

Besitos

Ak


	5. Bálsamo para los labios

Después del bombazo del capítulo anterior, espero que os guste XD

Capítulo 5: Bálsamo para los labios.

Al día siguiente los cuatro comparten desayuno con tortitas que ha preparado la madre de Kenma antes de que tengan que irse a la estación. Los del Karasuno habían empezado a mandarse mensajes quedando para regresar todos juntos a Sendai en el tren de las 12.

En el grupo del Nekoma empiezan a compartir videos y fotos de la fiesta y le da un vuelco el corazón cuando ve que Kuroo contesta, sin poder evitar preguntarse qué estará haciendo en ese momento, ¿tendrá a Tsukishima al lado viendo las cosas que están enviando? ¿estarán en la cama? ¿estarán desayunando también con Bokuto y Akaashi?

¿Qué habrá pasado esa noche?

Todos están mirando el móvil en ese momento, cada uno centrado en lo que se comenta en sus respectivos grupos, para Kenma es casi mejor así, cuando su mirada se cruza sin querer con la de Tadashi no saben cómo reaccionar y teme que sea demasiado evidente e Hinata y Kageyama descubran algo.

Aunque en realidad, tampoco es algo que tenga que ocultar ni puede controlar lo que Yamaguchi pueda contarles después.

De todas formas la parejita del Karasuno parece estar pasando por su propio momento de aceptación, que lejos de estar tan acaramelados como la noche anterior, es una situación incómoda en la que apenas se miran y las palabras que cruzan son murmullos entre dientes. A lo que menos le prestan atención es a Kenma y Tadashi.

Menos aún cuando llega la primera foto.

A esas alturas es imposible que los seniors del Karasuno, los únicos que no estuvieron presentes en la fiesta, no se hayan enterado de lo que pasó con Hinata y Kageyama, si es que no se enteraron en tiempo real grabándolo en video. Y si éstos estaban demasiado borrachos como para recordarlo, ahí tenían la prueba inequívoca.

Kenma puede verlo porque oye reír por lo bajo a Tadashi y éste le enseña en su móvil el grupo de Whatsapp del Karasuno.

Ve que es Tsukishima quien envía la imagen del moreno y el pelirrojo besándose en el salón, que había sido editada colocándole la típica corona de rey a Kageyama y a Hinata la de reina, con letras encima que decían "Todo rey tiene su reina" por si necesitaban más mortificación. Al rato llega otra, es la misma foto pero en la que Shouyou lleva un bigote y una peluca negra de media melena, con las letras King amp; Queen, haciendo un juego de palabras en referencia a Freddy Mercury en "I want to break free."

El rubio solo tenía que alzar un milímetro el rostro para comprobar cómo Hinata parecía querer estallar, haciendo juego con las palabras que tecleaba furiosamente en el móvil y que en la pantalla quedaban más edulcoradas y sin el mismo efecto dramático pese a estar escritas en mayúsculas y con miles de exclamaciones.

Después de amenazarlos con enviar un video de la cara asesina de Kageyama, de intercambiar varios audios agresivos con Tsukishima (en el que en uno de ellos Kenma podía identificar con claridad la risa de Kuroo de _fondo_), de que Bokuto cogiera el móvil del rubio y mandara _"¡Nuestro Chibi-chan se nos hace un hombre!" _Hinata se golpea la frente con desesperación viendo que aún no termina el audio. _"Como tus padres adoptivos que somos, Akaashi y yo nos pedimos ser los padrinos de vuestra boda" _Kageyama pregunta desconcertado "¿De qué está hablando?" y Hinata se encoge de hombros porque es muy largo de explicar.

Después de todo eso, Hinata suelta el móvil con un largo suspiro dispuesto a tomar el desayuno sin más molestias.

-A tomar por culo -le da un bocado a la tortita cubierta de nata y chocolate mientras que a su lado, Kageyama adopta la misma actitud de fingida relajación.

Hombro con hombro, Kenma sigue mirando el móvil de Tadashi. Quizás la cercanía debería incomodarles pero está tan absorbido por lo que sucede en el grupo como para pensar en lo monas que son las pecas de Yamaguchi y lo bien que huele su pelo.

La explicación llega al instante cuando un "Hinata ha abandonado el grupo" seguido de un "Kageyama ha abandonado el grupo" da por finalizada la diversión a costa de su affair y los diferentes testimonios gráficos de éste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenma no tiene intención de quedarse hasta que se vaya el tren, la situación ya es suficientemente rara sin tener que decir adiós con la mano… ¿a quién?. ¿Al chico con el que se había liado la noche anterior y que probablemente no volviera a ver salvo en algún partido? ¿a Shouyou, el único por el que pudo haber sentido algo aparte de Kuroo y al que acabó dejándole su propia cama para que pudiera acostarse con Kageyama? ¿a Tsukishima, y ver cómo Kuroo mira el tren alejarse sin querer verle el maldito brillo en los ojos?

Tanaka y Nishinoya no tardan en llegar acompañados por Yamamoto, como tampoco tardan en empezar con las bromas inevitables. Puede oír a Hinata afirmar que no piensa separarse de Kageyama por mucho que se burlen, que acabarán acostumbrándose y tarde o temprano dejarán de hacerles gracia. Se reafirma en lo que dice cogiendo la mano del moreno. Éste se tensa inicialmente. Están en público y no está bien visto pero le corresponde el gesto apretándola con la suya, entrelazando los dedos brevemente antes de soltarla. Los otros dos del Karasuno les dan palmadas en la espalda, se supone que están dándoles la enhorabuena pero son tan brutos que parece que están salvándoles la vida de morir asfixiados.

Quedan cinco minutos para que cierren las puertas del tren. Ya empiezan a impacientarse cuando ven aparecer a Tsukishima acompañado por Kuroo. Salvo él y Yamaguchi, que se miran de soslayo como dándose ánimos, nadie parece sospechar nada, más interesados en ver el cara a cara entre el rubio y la parejita de primero.

Hinata a veces reacciona exageradamente con facilidad, es ingenuo y revoltoso. Todo eso añadido a su apariencia casi infantil no ayuda a hacerse una verdadera idea de lo que es. Porque es de los que no se rinden, de los que hablan a la cara sin miedo, de los que se enfrentan a la adversidad doblando las fuerzas aunque se encuentre en desventaja.

Todo eso que Kenma le había visto jugando al voleibol, lo está viendo ahora al plantarle cara a Tsukishima. Después de todo, el cerebro de Hinata solo tiene capacidad para dos cosas: el voleibol y Kageyama y está claro que con el moreno pretende poner el mismo tesón.

Por eso, antes de que el bloqueador pueda decir algo (duda que fuera una disculpa así que lo más seguro es que sea uno de sus comentarios mordaces), el pelirrojo se pone de puntillas y besa en la boca a un desprevenido Tobio.

No es como si todos los presente no lo hubieran visto la noche antes, pero es una manera de hacerle ver al cuervo rubio que le importa una mierda lo que opine de ellos y que lo que tenga que decir no les va a aguar la fiesta.

-Entonces ¿estáis saliendo? -pregunta Nishinoya-. Lo digo viendo venir a Daichi.

-Vosotros veréis lo que hacéis en privado pero las cosas de pareja se dejan en la puerta del gimnasio -dice Tanaka haciendo una imitación casi perfecta de la voz y la pose del capitán del Karasuno.

Hinata pide ayuda con la mirada a Kageyama, pero éste parece haber caído en la cuenta en ese momento de que no ha sido cosa de una noche, que quizás sí estén saliendo.

-Kageyama, ¿estamos saliendo? -le pregunta Hinata, sin importarle estar aclarando ese tema tan personal delante de todos. Sus ojos brillan de ilusión.

Kenma no sabe qué habrá pasado esa noche en su habitación, pero siente envidia del modo en que Hinata lo mira y Kageyama le devuelve la mirada, a pesar de su ceño fruncido y la boca enfurruñada.

-¿Por qué me preguntas? -contesta, mirando hacia otro lado. Los labios aún más apretados.

-No sé, si quieres le pregunto a aquel señor de allí -dice Hinata, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¡Mira que eres cerrado!

-¿Y tengo que contestar aquí? -dice, pasando la mirada por la audiencia, con la sensación de que sólo le falta que le den un micrófono y lo anuncie por megafonía. O aún peor, que les enfoquen con una cámara de esas que enfocan a las parejas en los partidos de baloncesto para que se besen o se pidan matrimonio.

-Por favor, estamos esperando -dice Nishinoya, que no para de dar saltitos por los nervios.

-Estamos impacientes -le apoya Tanaka.

-Odio tener que decir esto pero si vais a ser igual de intensitos como pareja prefiero saberlo. Así me puedo sacar los ojos antes de veros besuqueándoos todos los días -admite Tsukishima a su manera.

-¡Hasta Tsukishima necesita saberlo! -exclama Shouyou y el rubio suspira como si nada de aquello fuera con él.

Yamaguchi simplemente les da una señal de ánimo con el pulgar hacia arriba. Es normal que no quiera posicionarse ni dar la espalda a ninguno de los dos bandos. Después de todo, según acabó diciéndole a Kenma, Tsukishima no era mala persona una vez que lo acabas conociendo y, a pesar de que Hinata y Kageyama lo sacan de quicio y suelen ser el blanco de sus comentarios, en el fondo los aprecia.

-Su… supongoquesi… -murmura Kageyama sin querer enfrentar la mirada curiosa de su público.

-¿Qué? -preguntan Tanaka y Nishinoya.

-¿Qué? -pregunta Hinata, pero esa sonrisa y esa luz en su rostro son tan sinceras que no pueden engañar a nadie.

-Lo has escuchado perfectamente, no me hagas repetirlo -está a punto de apretarle la coronilla cuando Hinata se escabulle entre sus brazos y se cuelga de su cuello repartiéndole pequeños besos en una mejilla que jamás había visto tan colorada.

Tanaka y Nishinoya vitorean y hacen poses. Y no hay más que ver la cara de Hinata para saber que le está costando conformarse con besos castos e inocentes, porque la manera en que le gustaría estar besando a Tobio no es apta para hacerla en público en una sociedad como en la que viven.

Finalmente se suben al tren, siendo la nueva pareja los últimos no sin antes ser advertidos por Tsukishima:

-Son tres horas de viaje, dejad la calentura para después y no montéis el espectáculo.

Antes de que se cierre la puerta, el rubio del Karasuno mira a Kuroo por encima del hombro. El único gesto que han intercambiado desde que han llegado pero que no pasa desapercibido para Kenma.

Han sido los últimos en llegar y supone que es porque no se pueden despedir como quisieran delante de todo el mundo. Entiende que no es lo mismo que la noche anterior en la fiesta donde si se les iba la mano o desaparecían durante diez minutos nadie iba a decir nada porque estaban en otra cosa.

Se le hace raro que sean capaces de mantener la distancia. Incluso él y Yamaguchi han intercambiado miradas y alguna tímida media sonrisa antes de que el castaño se suba al tren. Y entonces le golpea la duda, la posibilidad que empieza a rugir dentro de su pecho.

¿Y si no ha ido bien? ¿Y si han discutido?

¿Y si es el principio del fin?

Observa a Kuroo, que en ese momento habla con Taketora, y no ve nada raro en él. Sabe que si hubieran roto o hubiese pasado algo podría intuirlo y no estaría tan animado como se le ve hablando con su compañero del Nekoma.

Kenma recuerda la primera vez en que supo que algo había pasado con Tsukishima durante el campamento de verano. Era porque ya tenía referencias de cómo actuaba Kuroo en esos casos. Cuando pasó lo de Bokuto fue tan evidente que no tuvo ni que insistir mucho para que Kuroo confesara (aparte de que parecía estar deseando hacerlo).

Esta vez no veía nada distinto, porque los clichés de las películas románticas de adolescentes eran eso, clichés. Nadie se levantaba al día siguiente con "ya no soy virgen" escrito en la frente, ni era algo que todo el mundo pudiera saber a simple vista.

Quizás porque Kenma no tenía referencias sobre cómo se comportaba Kuroo ante esas situaciones.

¿Sería por eso también que Hinata y Kageyama habían estado tan raros hasta que empezó a liarse parda en el grupo del Karasuno?

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo dispuesto a refugiarse en alguno de los juegos, para esconderse de la realidad y no tener que enfrentarla.

Kuroo lo conocía muy bien… ¿sería capaz de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado esa noche?

Era mejor si no tenía que mirarlo y el móvil es la excusa perfecta cuando no quiere que le molesten.

Allí parado en medio de tierra de nadie, Kenma no se da cuenta de que Kuroo lo llama hasta que tiene que tirarle del brazo para que le siga. En la puerta de la estación, Yamamoto se despide y sigue camino a coger el metro que va a su casa, mientras que los otros dos del Nekoma se quedan a solas. Sin decir nada, el moreno toma la dirección que los llevaría hasta su barrio. Viven en la misma calle y podrían volver juntos, sólo que es Kenma quien lo detiene antes de que avance y se alejen de la parada del metro.

-Debería ir a casa de Bokuto a recoger las consolas -dice el rubio.

No tiene intención de que Kuroo le acompañe, más bien lo contrario, es una manera de buscar una excusa para no tener que volver juntos a solas con silencios incómodos y situaciones que era mejor mantener ocultas.

Se siente mal por estar propiciando ese distanciamiento cuando realmente Kuroo sigue tratándolo como siempre. Es cierto que Tsukishima está robándole un tiempo que antes le pertenecía y que es mucho más evidente cuando está presente, como la noche anterior en la fiesta, aunque tiene la suerte de que no es algo que ocurra a menudo.

Kenma no podría echárselo en cara siquiera. No tiene más que alzar la vista un poco para verle pararse en seco y volver a su lado dispuesto a acompañarle sin protestar.

-Voy contigo.

-No hace falta.

-No podrás tú solo con todo.

-¿Quién te crees que lo llevó? No soy ningún enclenque -le reprende Kozume con la mirada entornada, haciéndose el ofendido.

Kuroo se ríe, dándole la razón, avergonzado en parte por que Kenma pensara que lo había dicho con esa intención. Su risa, cercana y un poco escandalosa, le templa el pecho a Kenma y por un instante es capaz de olvidar todo el lío de sentimientos en el que se han metido.

Olvida que no quiere que le mire a la cara y sea capaz de leer lo que no quiere contar.

Olvida que no quiere que se siente a su lado porque teme encontrar un olor ajeno, el de Tsukishima, en lugar del reconfortante olor de Kuroo.

Lo olvida todo hasta que ya han cruzado los tornos del metro.

-Puedo ir solo, en serio -insiste.

-Acabo de pasar la tarjeta, ¿me vas a hacer gastar el viaje en vano?

-Siempre puedes cogerlo en dirección a casa, tonto.

-Kenma… Si estás tratando de evitarme, puedes decírmelo y me ahorras estar haciendo el imbécil.

El rubio del Nekoma suspira y hunde los hombros, derrotado. Objetivamente Kuroo no ha hecho nada que merezca que lo aparte de él.

-Está bien. Es absurdo. No vas a parar de todas formas -murmura Kozume, sabiendo que su amigo le acompañará a casa de Bokuto sea como sea.

El metro no tarda en llegar y tienen suerte de que hayan asientos libres, sentándose uno al lado del otro. Kenma finge estar más centrado en el juego del móvil de lo que verdaderamente está, Kuroo saca su teléfono y lo ve de reojo escribir y reír entre dientes. El pellizco y la mala sensación no se le van. No levanta la vista de la pantalla pero termina por soltarlo.

-¿Por qué iba a estar evitándote? -pregunta Kenma. Sabe que es verdad, después de todo ha intentado que no le acompañe. Tampoco le extraña que Kuroo se haya dado cuenta, tiene ese sexto sentido que hace casi imposible ocultarle nada.

Pero lo pregunta con segunda intención.

_¿Por qué iba a estar evitándote? ¿acaso tengo motivos?_

-Estás raro -le dice Tetsurou.

_¿Cómo quieres que esté?_

Kenma es consciente de que Kuroo no puede ser más explícito sin dejar al margen a Tsukishima. Pero aunque no lo diga, está seguro de que el moreno sabe perfectamente cual es el motivo del comportamiento de Kozume. Insistir es meter el dedo en la llaga y removerlo.

-Tú también -se limita a contestar el rubio.

Ve por el rabillo del ojo la mano de Kuroo acercarse y por un instante se pone tenso, apretando entre sus dedos el móvil. Cuando Tetsurou quiere que le preste atención, a menudo suele quitarle la consola de las manos.

Se acerca y Kenma le mira, esperando que le quite el móvil, esperando que le exija una explicación, una confesión. El corazón le empieza a latir rápido. Hincha el pecho reteniendo el aire dentro, el olor de Kuroo, solo de Kuroo y nadie más se extiende por su cuerpo como un placentero hormigueo, conocido y cálido, como una tarde de domingo acurrucados en el sofá, jugando a la Play y tapados con la manta de Sonic que ya solo les da para taparse la mitad del cuerpo. Kuroo tiene las piernas demasiado largas y la mala costumbre de tumbarse a todo lo largo del sofá, con la cabeza o los pies apoyados en el regazo de Kenma y así es imposible que quepan lo dos debajo de una manta que fue comprada para un niño de nueve años.

Los dedos se le quedan sin fuerza y a Kuroo no le cuesta nada separar algunos de la pantalla. No le arrebata el móvil pero sí los observa con cuidado y chasquea la lengua recriminándole que después de tantos años y con lo que le costó dejarlo, haya vuelto a comerse las uñas.

Kenma se da cuenta y se avergüenza de sí mismo, aún así, aunque no sirva de nada, trata de ocultarlos. Ya es tarde. Por si quedaba alguna duda, Kuroo ya sabe que todo lo que está pasando le está pasando factura.

Es cuando le coge de la barbilla para hacer que le mire, pues para Kenma es mucho más cómodo inclinar la cabeza, hundirse en su mundo virtual y que su pelo largo lo proteja del resto.

Se da cuenta de que aún está aguantando la respiración, sin querer dejarla salir, como atesorando para sí mismo la esencia intacta de Kuroo. Y es cuando le hace mirarle a la cara sin nada en lo que refugiarse, que suelta todo el aire de golpe, porque los dedos de Kuroo le han rozado la mejilla para apartarle el pelo.

Es ridículo sentirse como se siente cuando han compartido tantos momentos juntos que un simple roce de piel contra piel no debería desatarle lo que le desata. Pero eso mismo es lo que indica que ya nada es como antes.

Le tiene justo delante, cerca, el corazón le duele a rabiar por todo lo que está pasando. Se siente desnudo y descubierto, vulnerable ante la mirada de Kuroo que parece querer ver más allá. No sabe por qué no dice nada, por qué le mira con tanta intensidad.

Kenma hace lo mismo, repasando sus facciones, esperando encontrar algo distinto que le delate, aparte de moratones en su cuello que le remueven las entrañas.

¿Qué pasaría si lo dice? Si en ese instante le dijera a Kuroo que le quiere… ¿Cambiaría todo o no cambiaría nada? ¿No sería mejor hacerlo y terminar con todo de una vez?

Están tan cerca que es fácil perder la mirada, desenfocarse y aún así seguir viéndolo tan perfecto en su imperfección. Kenma entreabre la boca sin darse cuenta, dispuesto a que salgan las palabras que tengan que salir. La mirada de Kuroo no tarda en centrarse en sus labios y al rubio se le vuelve a cortar la respiración sin saber si habrá sido una provocación por su parte.

Casi está a punto de cerrar los ojos y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, ¿por qué si no Kuroo estaría mirándole la boca con tanto interés?

No le ha visto mojarse el pulgar porque está más pendiente de la lengua que ha asomado brevemente entre sus dientes. Está absorbido dentro de una burbuja donde no están en público, no en el vagón de metro rodeado de gente que posiblemente les estén mirando.

No piensa en nada de eso hasta que la burbuja se rompe en cuanto el dedo húmedo de Kuroo le roza los labios y le escuece.

-¡Ay! -se queja.

Se lleva sus dedos a los labios por inercia, como si quisiera comprobar que con los suyos también molesta y no sólo es por culpa de los de Kuroo.

De pronto hay ruido a su alrededor, y gente que habla y se levanta, haciéndole volver a la realidad. Kuroo sigue frente a él y no le está besando sino que le está mirando con cierta preocupación.

No cae hasta que es demasiado tarde y cree haber hecho el ridículo, (porque no puede estar seguro al cien por cien de no haber cerrado los ojos), que Kuroo no le besaría jamás mientras esté con Tsukishima. No es de ese tipo de chicos que juegan a dos bandas.

-Los tienes irritados.

-Lo sé.

-Deberías ponerte bálsamo sobre todo ahora que empieza el frío.

-Ya…

Como diga una sola cosa más le va a reventar la cara de la vergüenza. Kenma no está muy seguro de si Kuroo lo está haciendo a propósito para reírse a su costa o verdaderamente no tiene ni idea de lo que ha pasado. Quizás sea que no lo ha asociado, pues no hace tanto que a él le pasó exactamente lo mismo y no paraba de pasarse la lengua por el labio. Será la experiencia lo que le ha curtido la piel y ya no se le irrita como las primeras veces.

Porque ahora es su turno, labios que habían permanecido aún tiernos y vírgenes hasta esa misma noche y que ahora se estaban cobrando su precio. No puede decir cuantos besos compartieron Yamaguchi y él, habría perdido la cuenta de haber querido contarlos. Sólo sabe que parecieron horas, que no pararon hasta que la noche empezó a clarear y la llegada del día amenazaba con que alguien pudiera descubrirles.

Y aún así, en lo único que es capaz de pensar es en ¿cuántas veces se habrán besado Kuroo y Tsukishima para llegar a ese punto en que sus labios ya se han acostumbrado al roce de otros?

-Te he echado de menos -le dice Kuroo, justo en ese momento en el que las defensas de Kenma están bajas después de haber creído que iba a besarle.

Como si fuera una frase totalmente inocente y no fuera a provocarle ese pellizco en la tripa.

_¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Kuro? No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, porque…¿cómo?¿cuándo?¿dónde? Me has echado de menos. Maldita sea, no puedes hacerme esto._

Kenma no está dispuesto a que juegue con él. Sabe que no, que Kuroo no lo haría y, por mucho que le guste chincharle o bromear, nunca lo haría con algo serio.

-¿Por qué? -pregunta el rubio, volviendo a mirar al frente y a su teléfono, tratando de aparentar que no le afecta-. Sigo estando aquí.

-Lo sé, pero ayer en mi cumpleaños apenas te vi. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado.

Es consciente de a lo que se refiere. En los diez años que llevan conociéndose, en ninguno de ellos ha faltado Kenma a su lado en su cumpleaños. Ni siquiera aquel año en el que se empeñó en salir de la cama con 40 de fiebre y cruzó la calle con más ropa de abrigo de la que su cuerpo era capaz de gestionar. Si no fuera porque su padre le acompañó, habría temido caerse y morir como las tortugas cuando caen de espaldas y no son capaces de levantarse.

Tampoco es que Tsukishima lo acaparara todo el rato. Si tenía que ser objetivo, salvo él que se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría porque lo sabía, habían sido bastante discretos y no habían llamado la atención en general.

No es que sean exclusivos y no se junten con otras personas. De hecho, Kenma está bastante acostumbrado a que Kuroo ande con Bokuto y Akaashi. Él a veces va con ellos y otras va con los chicos del Nekoma, y no pasa absolutamente nada.

Pero sí es capaz de entender el por qué Kuroo le está diciendo que esa noche le había echado de menos. Apenas habían intercambiado palabra. Kenma se pasó la mayor parte de la noche en el sofá, o bien sentado y jugando o dormido, mientras que en el momento clave, estaba vomitando en el baño. No tenía nada que ver con cómo habían pasado los cumpleaños otras veces.

Pero claro, otras veces, aunque hubiese pasado exactamente lo mismo, Kuroo no tenía ese cargo de conciencia de estar pasando un tiempo con Tsukishima que antes compartía con Kenma. Es normal que se sienta culpable cuando en el día a día es algo mucho más esporádico, unos mensajes aquí, alguna que otra llamada. Y que no se puede comparar con tenerlos a los dos, Kenma y Tsukishima, en el mismo sitio reclamando su atención a la vez.

-Pues acostúmbrate. Dentro de poco irás a la universidad.

El colocador del Nekoma quiso dejarlo en el aire y no ser más concreto. No sabía en qué universidad terminaría Kuroo pero incluso ingresando en algunas de las de Tokio lo más probable era que hiciera vida en el campus y no lo viera a diario. Era un tema que le impacientaba pero que tampoco quería tratar como si estuviera juzgando sus decisiones, no quería ser él o su opinión quien condicionara el futuro de Tetsurou.

Pero tampoco quería que fueran _otros. _Si Kuroo terminara yéndose a Sendai lo respetaría pero no estaba seguro de ser capaz de soportarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: No podía saltar la acción sin contar un poco "the morning after" ya que tal como quedaron las cosas creo que es una situación relevante no solo para Kenma.

Aquí solo vemos el POV de Kenma y no he querido especificar nada de lo que ha pasado esa noche entre Kuroo y Tsuki, Bokuto y Akaashi y Hinata y Kageyama. Así que os pregunto a vosotros ¡comentadme qué creéis que ha pasado! Quizás cuando termine el fic me plantee hacer algunos extras sobre este tipo de escenas que no vemos. De todas formas he preferido mantenernos del lado de Kenma, teniendo el mismo grado de información que él.

Me encanta el KageHina y aquí soy consciente de que quizás les he dado más tiempo o relevancia pero es que creo que ya no vuelven a salir más y quería aprovechar para cerrar un poco su historia.

Mejor me contáis vuestra opinión acerca del punto en que está ahora Kenma, con lo de Kuroo y lo que ha pasado con Yamaguchi y que cada vez es todo más evidente entre Kuroo y Tsukishima, cómo lo veis y qué créeis que pasará. Yo soy muy mala para resumir lo que he querido expresar en este capítulo XDDD (vaya escritora de pacotilla soy entonces XD)

¡Besitos!

Ak


	6. Confesiones con tarta de manzana

Capítulo 6: Confesiones con tarta de manzana.

Han quedado con los chicos para dar una vuelta, tomar algo y quizás ir a los recreativos o al cine pero en lugar de coger el autobús o el metro, van dando un paseo. Una vez a la semana, a Kenma le gusta pasar por el parque que hay a las afueras de su barrio y que no se encuentra dentro de su itinerario habitual, para comprobar que sigue siendo el líder del gimnasio que hay en la fuente principal.

Es el único del grupo que sigue jugando al Pokémon Go. Cuando empezó la novedad, él y los chicos del Nekoma se unieron al Equipo Rojo, como era de esperar. Los del Fukurodani hicieron lo mismo con el Equipo Amarillo y tenían sus piques por controlar ciertas zonas de la ciudad. Kuroo a menudo bromeaba diciéndole que cuánto bien habían hecho por su salud la existencia de huevos de 10 km. Pero el auge duró lo que duró y poco a poco fueron dejándolo solo. No podía culparles, la batería del móvil volaba y él tenía que llevar baterías de repuesto si no quería quedarse tirado a mitad de una batalla.

Es curioso cómo las cosas cambian. Ahora es él quien le guarda a Kuroo un puñado de baterías cargadas en el estuche de la videoconsola, como si que se le apagara el móvil en algún momento fuera un sacrilegio. Se fuera a perder un mensaje o una llamada de _su Tsukki…_

Así que aún tienen toda la tarde por delante. Es el único día que va a dedicar al Pokémon Go y en el trayecto hay varios gimnasios y no ha previsto llevar baterías de repuesto. Pero para eso está Kuroo, pues va siendo hora de que le devuelva el favor por haberle prestado tantas veces su móvil. Antes, que se le quedara el móvil sin batería, le daba absolutamente igual porque siempre tenía a Kenma al lado para prestarle el suyo si lo necesitaba o querían contactar con él. ¿Cuántas veces había llamado el padre de Kuroo, o Bokuto, o incluso el entrenador Nekomata al teléfono de Kenma sabiendo que así podrían hablar con Tetsurou?

Son cosas tan tontas e insignificantes como esa que le hacen ver lo mucho que alguien que ni siquiera está presente puede influir en sus vidas.

-¿Me dejas tu móvil un momento?

Lo de "un momento" tal vez fuera para aligerar un poco el hecho de confirmarle, enseñándole la pantalla del suyo, que solo tenía un 30% y que con eso pretende echar la tarde. Kuroo capta la intención al segundo.

Un poco a regañadientes se lo da, no sin antes notar que no es algo inmediato. Un par de segundos apenas en los que probablemente habría cerrado alguna ventana u otra cosa que no quería que Kenma viera. Antes no pasaba nada de eso y cuando el rubio mete el código para desbloquear la pantalla y ve que es el mismo de siempre y que funciona, casi se le escapa un suspiro de alivio.

A Kuroo se le ve tenso pero trata de disimularlo y Kenma le da su móvil como si fuera un trato justo.

-Toma el mío -sobra aclararle que puede hacer lo que quiera con él, como siempre ha sido hasta ahora.

Bueno, quizás no todo.

Kenma no tiene el número de Tsukishima. Tampoco el de Yamaguchi, pues fue una despedida sin intercambio de teléfonos ni promesas, aunque ambos saben donde encontrarse si quisieran. Es tan fácil como pedírselo a Hinata.

Supone que es porque teme que el del Karasuno le escriba mientras él tiene el teléfono, porque Kuroo ya debería saber que Kenma no es de los que se van a poner a indagar en sus cosas. Nunca ha sido más acertado el dicho "El que busca, encuentra" y Kenma prefiere mantenerse ajeno mientras pueda.

Como si fuera imposible de ver el "conectado por última vez hoy a las 5:36" cuando le quiso enviar un mensaje a Kuroo esa mañana. No es que quiera encontrar nada pero se ve comprobando que ninguno de sus contactos en común han estado conectados a esa hora.

Sabe que es algo que está ahí, que no puede obviar ni eliminar y que lo mejor sería aceptarlo sin obsesionarse. Pero es tan difícil…

-No pongas esa cara. Soy yo quien te está llevando cincuenta mil baterías cargadas en la mochila -le recrimina Kenma, tratando de eludir el verdadero motivo por el que el moreno no estaba muy conforme de dejarle el móvil.

-Oh, oh, perdona, a ver si te vas a herniar -dice sarcásticamente y exagerando con los brazos.

-Tonto -le responde sacándole la lengua cuando Kuroo le quita la mochila del hombro y se la cuelga él mismo.

Lo escucha grabar audios y mandarlos a los amigos.

-Oye, Kenma me ha secuestrado el móvil, ya sabes, tiene que luchar por los gimnasios del Equipo Rojo, así que para cualquier cosa me avisas al suyo que lo tengo yo.

Y mientras tanto se mete en el móvil buscando la aplicación del Pokémon Go, cuando de pronto le salta una notificación "Tienes un nuevo recuerdo". La fecha indica que fue de hace dos sábados, y justo Kenma cae en que ese día fue la quedada para el evento del Fortnite y Kuroo no estuvo con ellos. No le pilla de sorpresa ahora ni tampoco entonces, pues su amigo ya se encargó de pedirle dinero prestado porque a Bokuto ya le debía un montón y éste no tenía para dejarle.

-Te lo devuelvo en cuanto cobre, te lo prometo -le dijo.

¿Para eso quería el trabajo? ¿Para gastárselo todo en ir a ver a su novio? Menos mal que le constaba que Tsukishima también iba a Tokio de vez en cuando, que si no iba a tener que dejar de hacerse el tonto y dejarle las cosas claras a Kuroo acerca de que el del Karasuno se estaba aprovechando de él.

Acababan de volver de las vacaciones de Navidad, donde Kuroo había encontrado un trabajo temporal para cubrir la demanda en unos grandes almacenes en esas fechas y que, para el alivio de Kenma, se le acababa ya el contrato pues debía centrarse en los estudios. Aunque eso no era asunto suyo y lo que le irritaba es que no fuera el propio Kuroo quien se diera cuenta.

Ya había dejado de trabajar allí (y por suerte no había tenido la genial idea de sacarse el carnet de conducir, pues ni tenía dinero ni su padre se lo iba a costear, menos aún con la universidad a la vuelta de la esquina) pues el contrato era sólo de un mes durante la campaña navideña y, al final, después de mucha insistencia, Kenma accedió a prestarle el dinero.

El dinero que había conseguido en Navidad y que estaba guardando para comprarse el nuevo juego de Kingdom Hearts que iba a salir en breve y que tenía reservado desde hacía meses.

Entonces empiezan a pasar imágenes de ese día, financiado a costa del futuro videojuego de Kenma, y no sabe qué es lo que más rabia le da de todo eso, si la felicidad que desprenden cada una de las fotos o el darse cuenta de que es un imbécil integral por echarse tierra sobre su propio tejado. Nadie con dos dedos de frente haría lo que él está haciendo.

Puede ver que están en Sendai, y son fotos de Kuroo y Tsukishima por distintos sitios de la ciudad. En una cafetería, en un parque… Puede decir que son fotos normales donde a simple vista nadie notaría nada diferente a lo que harían dos buenos amigos. Son fotos normales porque están en público y sabe que no se van a coger de la mano ni se van a besar ni nada por el estilo.

Luego hay fotos en el tren. Son selfies de Tsukishima en los que se ve a Kuroo con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, compartiendo auriculares (no los Sony carísimos que suele llevar el rubio sino los del móvil de Kuroo), Tsukki lo lleva en la oreja izquierda y Kuroo en la derecha. Y dos fotos más adelante el moreno sigue en la misma posición pero dormido.

Kenma se acuerda del campamento, cuando Kuroo le reprochó estar haciéndose el dormido porque esa no era su cara, y no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa pese a que la situación no sea la mejor, al ver que él también es capaz de distinguir la cara de dormido de Kuroo.

Piensa, a modo de venganza infantil y absurda, que ojalá le babeara el hombro a Tsukishima. ¿Quizás así dejaría de gustarle cuando viera que Kuroo no es perfecto?

No puede evitar que le asalte el fugaz recuerdo de todas las veces que Kuroo le ha babeado y lo poco que le ha importado jamás y que ojalá siguiera haciéndolo por siempre.

¿Era eso el amor? ¿No sólo no importarte sino desear que otra persona te babee?

La siguiente foto es una premonición. Siguen en el tren, siguen con los auriculares puestos, se miran. Se miran de esa manera en que es fácil saber lo que va a pasar después y Kenma está a punto de quitar la aplicación antes de que eso pase.

Pero tarda en decidirse y ya es demasiado tarde. Entonces sí, se sale de ahí como si estuviera viendo algo prohibido, no puede evitar mirar por encima de su hombro para comprobar que nadie, y mucho menos Kuroo, le ha visto mirando esa foto. Tiene suerte de que éste siga hablando por teléfono porque de haberle pillado hubiera sido mil veces peor que sorprenderle viendo porno por la calle.

Al final decide que no, que pasa del Pokémon Go y del móvil de Kuroo, que lo único que le falta es que Tsukishima le mande algún mensaje (no lo ve muy dado al Dirty talk, pero mejor no arriesgarse) y tener que leerlo.

Le tiende el móvil a Kuroo, que lo coge extrañado mientras habla por el otro, y Kenma le hace un gesto de resignación, diciéndole que ya ha recuperado el gimnasio y el resto son del Equipo Rojo y no tiene que hacer nada.

Kuroo no le cuestiona ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Es una buena excusa. Y siguen su camino, Kenma sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la foto. Después de todo hasta ha tenido suerte. No es una foto explícita, no se les ve besándose pero ambos tienen los ojos cerrados y Tsukishima es quien ha hecho el selfie, que ha salido descuadrado por haberlo hecho a ciegas, y sólo se les puede ver de la nariz hacia arriba. La postura no engaña, ni los ojos cerrados tampoco y aún sin poder ver sus labios es casi peor imaginárselos.

-Estás muy callado -le dice Kuroo a su lado.

Kozume se da cuenta de que lleva las manos en los bolsillos. Es raro no llevar el móvil ni la videoconsola e ir caminando sin prestar atención realmente a nada a su alrededor, como si se moviera por una fuerza invisible que le obliga a ir hacia delante sin tener que poner nada de su parte.

Tiene que admitir que es lógico que a Kuroo le llame la atención.

-¿Cuándo no estoy callado?

-Venga, Kenma, sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Por nada del mundo quiere que asocie su repentino cambio de humor, o mejor dicho, no cambio sino agravamiento, a algo que haya podido ver en su móvil. Está a punto de abrir la boca, decir algo, lo que sea que le haga quitarse esa idea de la cabeza cuando es el móvil de Kuroo el que suena.

Y tiene de nuevo esa risa tonta. Esa odiosa y repugnante sonrisa de enamorado.

Si llega a recibir el mensaje de Tsukishima mientras él tiene el móvil, aunque sólo fuera un simple "Hola", jura que habría sido capaz de vomitar en ese mismo instante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kuro, ¿se puede saber por qué mierda vas en manga corta en pleno febrero? -dice Kenma, aunque no está seguro de que se le entienda bien con todas las capas que lleva encima protegiéndolo del frío.

Cuando la gente piensa en frío y nieve, tiende a asociarlo con la Navidad y diciembre, cuando la realidad es que, al menos allí, la humedad hace que los peores meses sean enero y febrero.

Por eso Kenma lleva la bufanda dándole dos vueltas y también llevaría orejeras si no fuera porque el gorro de lana se las tapa y, entre eso y la bufanda, lo único que se le puede ver son los ojos.

Y no entiende qué demonios está haciendo Kuroo en manga corta más cuando en el trayecto que separa el gimnasio del instituto de la parada del autobús ha estornudado tres veces y ha comenzado a tiritar y a ponérsele los labios azules.

-¿Por qué no te pones la chaqueta? -insiste al ver que éste no le contesta. Está viéndole pasarlo mal y eso que puede dar fe de que Kuroo es bastante fuerte.

-Me la dejé en casa.

El gesto que hace alzando la barbilla y hablando con la boca apretada es sospechoso, pero Kenma decide dejarlo pasar y no ponerlo en duda. No es más que una maldita chaqueta. Podría haberse cambiado y puesto de nuevo el uniforme después de entrenar, pero no, ahí está pasando frío por quién sabe qué estúpida razón.

-Te puedo dejar la mía -se ofrece, desenrollando la bufanda para quitarse el abrigo.

Por él no hay problema, lleva ropa de sobra, entre camiseta, sudadera, chándal y abrigo tiene para dejarle cualquier cosa. No obstante la mirada de Kuroo es condescendiente.

-¿Y dónde pretendes que me la ponga? -le pregunta con una ceja alzada y sonrisa burlona que anticipa alguna respuesta astuta tipo "¿en la punta de la _nariz_?"… en el mejor de los casos.

Kenma gruñe y lo mira con los ojos entornados.

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir así que cállate -le reprocha Kozume y el moreno se ríe dándole la razón-. Y vale que no sea tan grande como tú -los hombros de Kuroo hacen por dos de Kenma, y _vaya espalda…-_ pero no hace falta que me lo restriegues por la cara.

Aunque el capitán del Nekoma intenta evitarlo, no puede reprimir un nuevo estornudo que es inmediatamente sancionado por la mirada dura del rubio.

-Te puede parecer ridículo pero creo que es mejor mi chaqueta que nada -y el tono poco a poco pasa de ser serio pero distendido a realmente incriminatorio.

Kuroo lo nota y se estira poniéndose rígido. Mira a Kenma con preocupación queriendo entender qué es eso que se le escapa y a lo que le está dando demasiada importancia.

-Este fin de semana es el partido -el menor deja al margen a propósito que su rival será el Karasuno, porque en ese momento no es relevante-. Si te pones malo y no puedes jugar no sólo te vas a perder los octavos de final sino también el que los ojeadores de las universidades puedan verte. No es el momento de hacer el tonto, Kuro.

El aludido se queda parado en mitad de la calle, mirando a Kenma con el rostro serio, sabiendo que lo que dice es cierto y todo es por su bien. Si Kenma se fija puede verle la piel erizada de los brazos que contrasta con las mejillas rojas y algunas perlas de sudor en su frente.

¿Qué está pasando? Kuroo lleva allí parado varios segundos como si no supiera qué hacer pero a la vez teniendo algún tipo de conflicto interno que se representa de esa forma tan contradictoria.

Al fin parece salir del trance, suelta la bolsa de deporte en el suelo y suspira fuerte y largo. El abrigo de Kenma va camino de traspasar sus hombros hasta que el moreno lo detiene, colocándolo de nuevo en su lugar, abrochando uno a uno los botones y envolviéndolo en la bufanda que le tapa casi toda la cara.

-A la mierda -farfulla mientras se agacha y abre la cremallera de la bolsa.

Kenma está a punto de preguntar qué pasa justo antes de que Kuroo saque la chaqueta del Karasuno y se la ponga.

Ahora lo entiende. Se ha quedado con la boca abierta a medio camino y no sabe si es mejor callarse o aprovechar el momento para decir algo. No es asunto suyo lo que pase entre Kuroo y Tsukishima y aún así hay tantas cosas que le gustaría decir… sobre él, sobre Kuroo, sobre _ellos dos, _y sólo con eso, sin necesidad de mencionar al del Karasuno, podría estar horas, días, hablando.

Todo el descaro que caracteriza a Kuroo se le acaba de ir por la borda, mirándole de reojo con expresión culpable y avergonzada. El vaho se materializa al salir de su boca para calentarse las manos y hacer como que se frota la cara para entrar en calor, sólo para disimular que el rojo de sus mejillas no se debe al frío.

Kenma se pregunta si a Tsukishima le habrá pasado lo mismo, si estará luciendo la chaqueta del Nekoma frente a los del Karasuno como si fuera un trofeo. Si también se habrá visto obligado a confesar.

Porque eso es lo que le ha pasado a Kuroo y por lo que ahora puede entender tanto su reticencia como su reacción. Es una confesión que le ha sido arrancada a la fuerza, sin estar preparado.

No debería ser tan grave, después de todo Kenma es su mejor amigo y no hay nadie más alrededor que se haya enterado. Cosas peores le ha contado Kuroo en otras ocasiones sin sentir la mitad de la vergüenza que está sintiendo ahora.

A no ser que… Eso sea precisamente el problema.

Confesarlo frente a Kenma.

El corazón se le acelera sin quererlo al plantearse siquiera la idea. Hasta ahora han estado jugando al escondite, y si Kenma ha averiguado algo ha sido sólo por su propia intuición. Siempre podía decir que la duda estaba en el aire, puede que sí, puede que no. Hasta que al final la caja se ha caído y se ha destapado sin querer, revelando que el gato de Schrödinger está muerto.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Es verdad, existe y es tan real y palpable como la chaqueta del Karasuno sobre su cuerpo, arropándolo y haciéndole entrar en calor. Como Tsukishima.

¿Por qué ha tardado tanto en admitirlo? Han pasado ya seis meses desde que todo empezó en el campamento y, si bien Kenma siempre tuvo la certeza de que tarde o temprano acabaría contándoselo, nunca pensó que sería en esas circunstancias, en contra de su voluntad por culpa de un accidente.

No quiere hacerse ilusiones pero el corazón le va a salir por la boca. Es el momento en que Kuroo va a admitir que tiene una relación con Tsukishima y él se encuentra siendo tan ridículo, que incluso piensa que aún puede tener una oportunidad. Que todo ese secretismo y ese juego a sus espaldas es porque Kuroo siente algo por él.

_Por supuesto que siente algo por mí. _Se recrimina. _Siempre me ha querido. Me lo ha dicho y me lo ha demostrado infinidad de veces. Soy su mejor amigo. Sólo es una forma diferente de querer._

De ese modo intenta convencerse de que no tiene sentido gastar más energías en estar esperando otra cosa. Que el corazón debe dejar de latirle como si acabara de correr un maratón porque no va a pasar nada y sólo es un gasto de energía inútil. Debe dejar de tener calor de repente porque lo que necesita es arrebujarse aún más en la ropa de abrigo y que de esa manera quede la menor parte de su rostro al descubierto que pueda delatar lo que está sintiendo.

-Bueno… -Kuroo se aclara la garganta. Ha tardado un rato en decidirse a hablar y ahora lo hace como si fuera a dar el gran anuncio de su vida. Kenma le está juzgando con la mirada y unas cejas arqueadas que no se le ven gracias al gorro-. Esto… Estoy saliendo con Kei.

Esto último lo dice muy rápido y con una risa nerviosa al final que viene a querer decir algo tipo "¿Te lo puedes creer?" o "Ya sé que es un poco raro, no digas nada por favor".

Kenma sabe que en otras circunstancias hubiera sacado buen provecho de la situación y que la confesión de Kuroo habría dado para meses de burlas. Sin embargo, lo máximo que hace es repetir las palabras en su mente con claro retintín _Istii siliindi kin Kii _acompañado de una mueca despectiva que no se le ve por la bufanda.

Ese "Kei" es como si le metieran la cabeza en agua helada sin avisar. Demasiado íntimo, y demasiadas implicaciones para tres simples letras.

-Ya era hora -dice al fin. Supone que si Kuroo se lo ha dicho también espera que diga algo por su parte.

El tono de Kenma no es agradable, está claramente echándoselo en cara y Kuroo lo capta al momento. El colocador del Nekoma es de los que engañan. Es más seco y más directo de lo que muchos piensan y el moreno está bien familiarizado con ello, siendo el blanco habitual de sus críticas.

-Así que lo sabías…

-No soy tonto. Ni ciego tampoco -le espeta el rubio, casi indignado si es que de verdad llegó a pensar que no se daría cuenta. Nadie mejor que Kuroo sabe lo listo y buen observador que es Kozume siendo además su mejor arma como jugador compensando su capacidad atlética.

-¿Tan evidente es? -pregunta Tetsurou, sus ojos revelan cierta sorpresa.

Salvo algún que otro desliz, a Kenma le consta que ha sido bastante cuidadoso y hasta el momento no ha oído ningún tipo de rumor entre sus amigos del Nekoma. Que él lo sepa no significa nada pues es capaz de leer a Kuroo como un libro abierto.

De la misma manera que sabe qué es lo que esta pensando en ese momento y cuales son las dudas que le asaltan.

-No. ¿Piensas que si lo supieran los demás iban a dejarlo pasar así como así? Créeme que te habrías enterado de la peor manera, y aún estarían gastándote bromas sobre eso -confiesa Kenma.

-Ya, puedo imaginarlo -le da la razón Kuroo, rascándose la cabeza con apuro-. Si lo sabías, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

Kenma se baja la bufanda, a pesar de que el frío le entre por la nariz y por la boca. Quiere que Kuroo le vea la cara de no estar creyendo lo que dice, la cara de querer estrangularlo o darle collejas hasta llegar a casa. Esa cara que Kuroo conoce tan bien.

-Lo supe desde el minuto uno en el campamento. Desde la primera noche que empezaste a llegar más tarde. Lo que no sé es cómo crees que no iba a darme cuenta -la mirada felina del rubio baja un instante hasta el suelo, (donde sus pies se mueven sin querer, nerviosos, y los dedos de sus manos buscan algún hilo en el que enredarse dentro de los bolsillos), para luego alzarla y clavarla en la de Kuroo, que se la devuelve con gesto dolido.

Kozume le ve el "lo siento" pintado en la mirada y la expectación en el movimiento de su nuez en el cuello al tragar fuerte. Enseguida se da cuenta de que se le ha quedado la boca entreabierta y no ha terminado de hablar y Kuroo está esperando una respuesta, quizás una pregunta, algo, lo que sea, pero está esperando sin respirar.

De tantas preguntas que tiene en la cabeza, termina por no decir ninguna, sólo soltando una risa que le quita gravedad a todo el asunto.

-No tenía nada qué decir, qué más da lo que yo piense. No soy más que tu mejor amigo, ¿no?-. Kenma hace una pausa a propósito por si Kuroo tiene algo que objetar para bien o para mal, pero se mantiene en silencio-. Lo supe desde el primer momento pero no era asunto mío. Tampoco es asunto mío preguntarte por qué no me dijiste tú nada cuando ya han pasado seis putos meses. Sin olvidar que me lo estás diciendo porque no has tenido más remedio, no porque quisieras o confíes en mí.

Tal vez ha dicho más de lo que tenía intención en un principio pero no podía dejarlo más tiempo todo dentro. Tenía que dar salida al menos a una parte o acabaría explotando.

-Lo siento -esta vez no sólo es la mirada, son sus palabras, sus hombros caídos y el flequillo que le tapa más de lo de costumbre.

-No tienes que disculparte.

-Bokuto y Akaashi lo saben porque Akaashi…

-Tampoco tienes que justificarte, ni por eso ni por nada -Kenma le interrumpe antes de que siga. Lo que le duele no es que Bokuto y Akaashi lo sepan o el motivo por el que lo saben, si Akaashi lo ha descubierto o si Kuroo se lo ha dicho. A Kenma lo que le duele es que Kuroo no le ha dicho nada a él, se lo ha ocultado deliberadamente. Y eso no sólo le duele sino que le intriga.

-No quiero que te sientas mal.

_Ya es tarde para eso._

-Deberíamos irnos, hace frío y esa chaqueta no abriga nada -comenta el rubio con tono seco y distante, cambiando de tema.

Claro que ese tono y esa actitud no engaña al capitán del Nekoma. Kenma está molesto, puede que no lo diga o le quite hierro al asunto, pero está molesto. Mucho. El moreno suspira y lo coge del brazo para que lo mire y no siga andando camino a la parada del autobús. Es cierto que hace un frío de mil demonios y que no deberían estar a la intemperie jugándose coger un resfriado a las puertas de un partido importante. Así que Kuroo desvía un momento la mirada de su mejor amigo y la para en la cafetería que tiene justo detrás.

-Te invito a un café -propone el moreno, cogiendo a Kenma de improviso porque lo primero que hace es soltar un "¡¿Qué?!"

-Sabes que no me gusta el café -responde con el gesto enfurruñado.

Ahora es Kuroo el que le mira con cara de querer apalearlo.

-Es un decir, Kenma. Pídete lo que quieras.

Tetsurou se queda parado esperando que conteste. Mientras, tiene que volver a frotarse las manos porque no se siente los dedos.

-Tengo muchas cosas por contarte -dice, a modo de incentivo.

-Vale -termina por aceptar.

No es que la idea le seduzca mucho, pero tiene que valorar el esfuerzo por parte de Kuroo. Han sido seis meses en los que en apariencia no ha cambiado nada pero en el fondo todo ha dado un vuelco. No puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver al fin qué es lo que ha pasado por la mente del moreno durante ese tiempo. Sabe que la sombra de Tsukishima estará planeando sobre él todo el rato y que habrá cosas que le va a costar oír, pero es el precio a pagar por tener acceso a esa parte oculta de Kuroo a la que él no tiene acceso por esta vez, cuando hasta ahora habían compartido todo. Y se hace tan extraño…

-Ahórrame los detalles escabrosos -comenta Kenma siguiéndole hasta la cafetería. Es la misma a la que a veces van después de los entrenamientos y ya les conocen.

-Pero ¿qué detalles escabrosos? ¡Por quién me tomas! -dice Kuroo haciéndose el escandalizado no sin notársele un poco inquieto.

Kenma está a punto de dejar caer como quien no quiere la cosa lo de la noche que pasaron en casa de Bokuto en su fiesta, pero prefiere hacerse el loco y no tener que sacar el tema. En cuanto a todo ese tema prefiere mantenerse en la ignorancia dentro de lo posible, así que lo de los detalles escabrosos va más en serio de lo que aparenta.

Cuando entran en la cafetería cogen una mesa para dos justo al lado de la ventana. La camarera, una chica de más o menos su edad, se acerca a ellos a tomarles nota. Se llama Misae, y a esas alturas no necesitan mirar la placa identificativa para saberlo. Kuroo la saluda y Kenma le secunda asintiendo con la cabeza mientras saca la videoconsola de la bolsa de deportes en el suelo.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre? -aventura la joven-. ¿Capuccino doble con nata, chocolate y tarta de manzana?

-Perfecto -dice Kuroo.

La chica se da la vuelta y Kuroo lo primero que hace es cogerle la mano a Kenma encima de la mesa. Si llega a haber alguna bebida sobre la mesa, la hubiera tirado por el sobresalto.

_No juegues conmigo._

Levanta la vista de la consola y se encuentra la risa burlona de Kuroo, clara distracción para quitarle la videoconsola de las manos y esconderla en su propia bolsa, como cuando quiere que coma en vez de entretenerse.

Como cuando quiere que le preste atención.

Han estado mil veces en esa cafetería, muchas de ellas acompañados de los otros chicos del equipo, pero también muchas ellos dos solos. Y ninguna de ellas ha tenido esa extraña atmósfera que se respira en ese instante.

Kenma traga y desea que hubiera llegado ya su tarta para poder disimular porque aún le está temblando la mano por la presión de los dedos de Kuroo en su muñeca y aún más lo hace al pensar en cómo se sentirían haciéndolo en su cintura.

Siente como si estuviera en una cita, con los nervios a flor de piel a pesar de lo ridículo que es porque ya se sabe tanto el sitio como la compañía de memoria. Y de todas las veces que han estado ahí o en otros lugares juntos y solos, ésta es con diferencia la que menos sensación de cita debería tener.

Porque es en la que Kuroo tiene novio. Un novio que no es él, del que le va a contar cosas y probablemente tenga que reprimir por respeto los escalofríos, las náuseas y las ganas de llorar que le provoca sólo el escucharlo.

-¿Por qué me la quitas? -le reprocha cuando el moreno pone a buen recaudo la videoconsola.

-Quiero que estés atento.

-Sabes que siempre te escucho aunque esté jugando. Tengo ese don.

-Puede ser, pero también si levantaras la cabeza de vez en cuando te darías cuenta de algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? -pregunta Kenma, ceñudo. No le gusta que ponga en duda su capacidad de observación y es precisamente lo que está insinuando. Él, a pesar de tener la cabeza metida en la pantalla literalmente, es mucho más perceptivo y astuto que la gran mayoría.

_¿Y tú, Kuroo? ¿Me has prestado atención lo suficiente como para darte cuenta de que me he enamorado de ti?_

-Esa chica, Misae, la camarera. Le gustas.

Kenma se muestra sorprendido y Kuroo hace un gesto de triunfo, la reacción del rubio dándole la razón.

De veras que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza pero ahora que lo dice trata de atar cabos y puede que esté en lo cierto. Tiene que concederle que al menos eso sí que se le ha pasado por alto. Aunque tal vez sea porque nunca ha tenido el más mínimo interés.

Sólo hay que rememorar cualquiera de las conversaciones en las que los chicos babean por las managers de equipos rivales o desean que alguna chica guapa entre como tal en el equipo de voleibol, para darse cuenta de que Kenma jamás interviene en esos temas sino que además admite darle totalmente igual.

-No te burles de mí -responde Kenma.

_¿Quién se iba a fijar en mí estando al lado de Kuroo? Es tan absurdo que sólo insinuarlo me ofende._

-No me estoy burlando de ti, es la verdad. Siempre has tenido más éxito con las chicas que yo -admite Kuroo.

Kenma sigue sin creer que estén hablando de la misma persona. ¿Desde cuándo él ha tenido éxito con las chicas? No ha salido con ninguna en toda su vida. La cara de desconcierto debe ser evidente porque el moreno se apresura a aclarar:

-¿Ves? Me estás confirmando que si levantaras la cabeza de la pantalla de vez en cuando…

-Es que no me interesa -le corta. No quiere que la conversación vaya por ahí.

Para más bochorno, en ese momento llega la camarera con las cosas. Al colocar por último la tarta, le dedica una sonrisa _a Kenma_ antes de marcharse. El chico se la devuelve, sólo por probar la teoría de Kuroo, y se maldice cuando la camarera se pone colorada en milésimas de segundo y se tapa media cara con la bandeja sujeta entre dedos de gelatina. Mientras todo es observado por Kuroo, que sonríe de medio lado sorbiendo de una pajita, satisfecho por haber ganado a Kenma en su terreno (¿cuándo se ha atrevido a soñar que el rubio admitiría alguna vez que los videojuegos le nublan el juicio?).

-Te odio -admite Kenma derrotado y resignado.

El maldito Kuroo no tiene otra cosa que hacer que abrirle los ojos ante la posibilidad de que personas que desconoce le miren con deseo.

-Sé que no. No te lo tomaré en cuenta -contesta el moreno, despreocupado.

-¿A qué ha venido eso entonces? Tú ya tienes novio -Kenma no deja pasar el modo en que Kuroo se tensa al oír la palabra "novio" viniendo de su boca. Le hace sentir extrañamente poderoso, como si pudiera repetirla una y otra vez para castigarlo. ¿Por qué no querría Kuroo que se refiriera a Tsukishima como su novio cuando es obvio que lo es?-. Y si quisiera una pareja, ya me la buscaría yo. No vengas ahora a hacer de celestina que no me hace falta.

¿A qué venía ese repentino interés? ¿Acaso pretendía que se buscara alguien para poder ir a citas dobles o algo así? ¿O el que Kenma estuviera con alguien le hacía sentirse menos culpable?

-Chicas, chicos… da igual, puedes tener a quien quieras, sólo que no te has dado cuenta.

_¿Sí? ¿Puedo tenerte a ti? Si no de qué me sirve…_

Aún tenía que asimilar esa información. No iba a ponerlo en duda ya que una opinión externa a menudo es más objetiva, pero verdaderamente no era algo a lo que hubiera prestado atención o hubiera tenido la más mínima sospecha. En serio, ¿por qué alguien iba a fijarse en él estando Kuroo? Quizás podía deberse a algo que le había escuchado muchas veces a modo de queja. Según él su aspecto era demasiado intimidante para el gusto de las chicas y por eso, tras varios fracasos con chicas del instituto, tanto él como los demás trataban de ligar con gente más mayor.

Qué ironía que estuviera saliendo con Tsukishima, apenas recién salido de la Escuela Media.

-No se acaba el mundo con Hinata-chan -le suelta de repente.

Casi se le cae la taza al oírlo, justo en ese momento en el que la tenía cerca de sus labios, soplando el chocolate humeante.

¿Hinata?

No iba a negar lo de Hinata. Era absurdo hacerlo, mucho menos delante de Kuroo cuando había sido él mismo quien le había dado pistas de qué era lo que le pasaba. Esos "tienes la misma cara que cuando estás emocionado por un juego nuevo", delataban lo mucho que Kuroo lo conocía que hasta se había dado cuenta antes de él que se sentía atraído por el pelirrojo del Karasuno.

Si Hinata había sido el catalizador, entonces Tsukishima había sido el combustible que lo había hecho estallar todo. Antes de conocer a Hinata, nunca se había sentido atraído por alguien y las circunstancias habían sido bastante peculiares, sin ser una atracción sólo física sino un conjunto de cualidades. Shouyou había despertado algo que estaba oculto y que se disparó cuando Tsukishima apareció para arrebatarle a Kuroo. Era como si algo dentro de él se revelara y se negara a que se llevaran lo que era suyo.

Así que, sí, no va a negar que Hinata le gustaba porque Kuroo lo sabe, pero suelta la taza tan fuerte contra el plato que parece que se va a romper, incluso la gente que está sentada detrás le miran como llamándole la atención. Tiene ganas de levantarse e irse de allí. O levantarse y gritarle a Kuroo lo mucho que le decepciona que crea que sólo es por Shouyou. Que no haya sido capaz de adivinar todo lo que bulle en su pecho y desde cuando lo hace.

Pero termina por relajarse. Los brazos tensos agarrados al borde de la mesa amenazando con dar la espantada de la cafetería dejan de estarlo cuando asume que Kuroo no tiene por qué adivinar nada.

Kuroo no tiene que adivinar lo que siente. Kuroo tiene novio y es feliz con él. Cómo se sienta Kenma no es su problema.

Tal vez sea mejor que crea que sí, que todo es por Hinata. Tiene sentido si se para a pensarlo. Todos vieron a los dos del Karasuno besándose en la fiesta. Incluso Kuroo le echó en cara en aquel momento el ser cruel por querer que se llevara a Kageyama con él, separándolos. Es curioso cómo ni siquiera había pensado en eso. En cómo se podía ver desde fuera. Cuando él les dejó su habitación sin el menor atisbo de celos.

-Bueno, Shouyou está con Kageyama. No pinto nada ahí -comenta el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

Quiere dejar eso cerrado. Está bien que Kuroo pensara hasta ahora que estaba afectado por lo de la fiesta pero es el momento de pasar página.

-Es una pena que lo de Chibi-chan no haya salido bien -comenta Kuroo.

-Como si alguna vez tuve una oportunidad… Lo suyo con Kageyama se veía venir a la legua -remarca Kenma.

-Bueno, lo que quería decir es que quizás sea buena idea que pruebes a salir con alguien -propone el moreno ante la mirada entornada de su colocador.

_¿Para qué? ¿Para que deje de pensar en ti? ¿Para que haya otra persona que compense cuando tú me faltas? No me parece justo. Ni para mí ni para quien sea que venga a ocupar tu lugar._

_Y aún así es la mejor solución que podremos encontrar a esta situación._

No tenía más que recordar cómo se sintió con Yamaguchi para saber que podría terminar acostumbrándose. A pesar de que ambos habían tenido muy presentes a Kuroo y Tsukishima, Kenma podía asegurar que los labios del otro habían conseguido borrarlos de sus mentes por breves momentos. No venía a su mente nada negativo cuando volvía a pensar en lo ocurrido, sino más bien lo contrario. Pensaba en ello más de lo que le gustaría admitir aunque quizás se debía a que había sido su primer beso. O al menos así lo justificaba Kenma.

Así que Kuroo está en lo cierto. La mejor manera de sobrellevarlo es admitir que Tetsurou y Kei están juntos y vivir con ello lo mejor posible. Quizás la forma de hacerlo no sea justa pero sí es la más conveniente y la más sencilla.

Se siente bien. Muy bien. Lo sabe y lo ha probado y es consciente de que tarde o temprano sumergirse en los labios de otra persona le harán borrar el recuerdo de Kuroo. No el recuerdo de él, porque no deja de ser su mejor amigo, sino esas imágenes traicioneras que aparecen cuando nadie las llama. Puede borrar el recuerdo de que le quiere y la mejor oportunidad está a apenas un par de meses cuando se vaya a la universidad y ya no le vea todos los días.

-¿Acaso conoces a alguien que esté interesado? -pregunta Kenma, precisamente haciéndose el desinteresado, como si no le importara lo más mínimo y lo preguntara sólo por curiosidad.

La sonrisa de Kuroo se intensifica, esa sonrisa pícara que no augura nada bueno y que en ese momento hace que una descarga le recorra toda la columna a Kenma, terminando por ponerle los pelos de punta en la nuca.

¿Aún después de todo lo que han hablado cree que va a decirle que él es uno de los interesados? Hay que ser muy iluso.

-Muchos -se le ven aún más lo dientes, dando la impresión de parecerse al gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Travieso, sabe que tiene la atención de Kenma a pesar de que éste quiera aparentar que no le interesa-. Más de los que crees.

El rubio se acomoda en la silla, devolviéndole una sonrisa de suficiencia. No necesita más y le gusta jugar a que es él quien tiene la sartén por el mango. Si no miente al decir que hay "más de los que él cree", Kenma confía en que no le costará trabajo descubrirlo una vez que ya está puesto sobre aviso. Hasta ahora se ha mantenido ajeno a todo eso, con la cabeza metida en los videojuegos, como para analizar la manera en que la gente lo trata o lo mira. Sabe que sólo debe prestar un poco más de atención para descubrirlo.

-Está bien -admite, sin mostrarse sorprendido por la afirmación del moreno. Su mirada se vuelve más intensa y cerrada, acompañada por su tono de voz serio-. No es de mi vida amorosa de lo que hemos venido a hablar, sino de la tuya. ¿No, Kuroo? ¿O es que te vas a echar a atrás ahora?

Tetsuro se ríe sabiendo que a Kozume no se le iba a escapar así como así y que ha estado muy hábil eludiendo centrar el tema en él para pasar la pelota a su campo.

-Tienes toda la razón -dice, al tiempo que llama a la camarera y le pide otra ronda de lo mismo.

Sabe que probablemente enganchen la tarde con la noche, porque tiene tanto de lo que hablar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: Bueno, como siempre espero vuestros comentarios y también espero que no os haya decepcionado este capítulo. Sé que esperabais el momento en que Kuroo admite lo de Tsukishima así que no sé qué pensaréis de la reacción de Kenma. Uff, no me voy a enrollar mucho explicando por qué he puesto esto o lo otro XDD por eso digo que yo os contesto vuestras dudas si queréis o mis puntos de vista también si queréis. Yo espero que la historia hable por sí sola, que es de lo que se trata.

Eso sí, os cuento que originalmente este capítulo eran tres capítulos pero al final he decidido ponerlos juntos. El primero era la parte del móvil y el parque, pero que por sí solo no aportaba nada aparte de un extra más acerca de ver cómo es la relación entre kuroo y tsuki ya que verdaderamente no la vemos en el fic. El segundo iba a ser la parte de la confesión y el tercero la de la cafetería. Al final decidí juntarlo todo porque sí que creo que en conjunto guardan relación. La confesión y la conversación luego en la cafetería tienen mucho que ver con esa relación que no vemos y que es más satisfactoria de lo que nos creemos a través de los ojos de Kenma. Solo digo eso XD.

Espero vuestras opiniones, dudas, debates, comentarios, kudos, votos etc…

¡Besitos!

Ak


	7. Donde solo nosotros sabemos

Pequeño recordatorio: en el capítulo anterior Kenma le echa en cara a Kuroo arriesgarse a pillar un resfriado ante un partido importante en esa semana. Ese partido es el Karasuno vs Nekoma del Spring High, por si no os acordábais.

Capítulo 7: Donde solo nosotros sabemos.

Han perdido. Maldita sea. El Nekoma está eliminado de las Nacionales, aunque al menos, tiene el gusto de haber estado presente en "La batalla del basurero" que sus entrenadores tanto deseaban repetir.

A pesar de todo se siente eufórico y satisfecho, como si el voleibol que ha jugado hasta ahora sólo fuera un entrenamiento para lo que de verdad ha sucedido hoy. Han luchado como jabatos y todos estaban en plenas facultades dándolo todo. Por supuesto Kuroo esquivó el pillar un resfriado el día que fueron a la cafetería y no salieron de allí hasta que les avisaron que iban a cerrar. Nadie podría decir que entre Kuroo y Tsukishima había algo, pues en la cancha era aún más difícil ya que ambos sabían cómo jugaba el otro así que lo hacía todo más difícil e interesante. Del mismo modo que a Kenma nunca le había afectado la presencia de Kuroo cuando jugaban. Estaba tan metido en lo suyo que no podía permitirse ni mirar de reojo a ver cuáles eran las reacciones de su capitán y el bloqueador. Tampoco en qué pasaba con Yamaguchi, ni Hinata más allá de la adrenalina que le corría por las venas al poder enfrentarse en un partido así contra Shouyou.

Han perdido y lo siente porque cuando al fin ha logrado disfrutar del voleibol es cuando Kuroo ya no jugará más con él. Es su último partido con el Nekoma y es por eso por lo que lo lamenta más por el moreno que por él mismo. Ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de recuperar la respiración cuando sus compañeros le preguntan si querrá ser el próximo capitán y no se siente capaz de responder cuando aún tienen a su capitán presente.

Mientras estén en ese pabellón, Kuroo seguirá siendo el capitán del Nekoma. O hasta que él lo decida, aunque sea el día antes de marcharse a la universidad, porque Kenma sabe lo mucho que le va a costar deshacerse de todo esto. Todo esto que él ha construido a su alrededor, de ambos, desde que no eran más que unos críos y que siempre fue un proyecto de dos. En ningún momento se planteó que algún día dejara de serlo. Hasta este día.

Kenma no quiere contestar todavía. Hablar del nuevo capitán estando el otro todavía presente y vigente le parece de mal gusto. Pero peor es confesar que es posible que él no siga jugando si no está Kuroo. Aún no lo tiene claro, tiene que darle más de una pensada al asunto, pero lo que sí tiene por seguro es que no va a hablar de ese tema hasta que Kuroo se vaya a la universidad. No quiere que se sienta culpable y responsable de su decisión por tener que dejar el equipo.

El tema de la universidad cada vez le da más miedo. La tarde que pasaron en la que se suponía que le iba a hablar de lo ocurrido con Tsukishima, fue prácticamente tomada por las dudas de Kuroo acerca de su futuro.

Que el Nekoma hubiera quedado eliminado tan pronto no le beneficiaba a la hora de conseguir una beca. De todas formas, está claro que Kuroo es uno de los mejores bloqueadores de tercer año y que el partido que acaban de jugar contra el Karasuno no sirve más que para confirmar su valía.

Lo bueno que tiene vivir en la capital es que no sólo hay varias universidades importantes sino que en un radio bastante razonable del área metropolitana también cuentan con unas cuantas. Kuroo es buen estudiante y tiene buenas notas, muy grande tiene que ser el desastre para que no consiga plaza en uno de los campus cercanos.

Porque si algo había aliviado a Kenma, eso había sido oír por su propia boca que Sendai no era una de sus primeras opciones. Sólo si no conseguía quedarse en Tokio, cosa poco probable, se plantearía ir a Miyagi. Aunque quizás el motivo no era muy halagüeño. Tsukishima es un estudiante de sobresaliente que tiene intención de ir a la mejor universidad de Tokio, según palabras de Kuroo. Kenma no sabe qué le retuerce más las tripas, si pensar que Kuroo pretende quedarse en Tokio para estar cerca del cuervo cuando éste vaya a la universidad, o pensar que están tomando decisiones importantes en base a una relación que consideran a largo plazo.

Apenas les dejan unos minutos para retomar el aire cuando ya están de nuevo de pie para alistarse. Ambos equipos se encuentran entre abrazos y felicitaciones. El Nekoma ha perdido pero son tan cercanos que una parte de ellos sienten que también han ganado junto con el Karasuno. Así que no hay motivo para estar tristes.

Se dan la mano y palabras de ánimo. El abrazo de Shouyou casi lo asfixia, pero es casi peor la mirada inquisidora de Kageyama. ¡Cómo si él tuviera la culpa de que su novio se le haya colgado como un mono!

Tsukishima le da la mano sin mayor ceremonia, simplemente correcto sin muestra alguna de efusividad. Le ve hacerlo de la misma manera con otros compañeros del Nekoma. Por eso se le acelera el corazón cuando ve que Kuroo y él se abrazan. No llamarían la atención de nadie que no sepa lo que hay detrás. Pero Kenma lo sabe, sabe que a Kuroo es al único que ha dejado abrazarle y que el moreno le ha dicho algo al oído que el del Karasuno responde con una risa que trata de ocultar con la mano.

Tiene la atención puesta en eso y va dando la mano y recibiendo abrazos y palmadas en la espalda mecánicamente, sin fijarse en quién lo hace.

Hasta que llega a Yamaguchi.

Es obvio que el del Karasuno también se da cuenta de que el abrazo está durando más de lo que debe y que siguen diciéndose cosas al oído. Por eso, las miradas de ambos se apartan de la otra pareja para encontrarse y no saber cómo reaccionar.

El impulso que les había llevado a darse un abrazo por inercia, sin saber quién era el siguiente por estar mirando a los otros dos, queda cortado en seco en una situación embarazosa. Consciente de que no pueden quedarse ahí parados eternamente porque ya se están alistando un equipo enfrente del otro para hacer la despedida. Es Yamaguchi quien sale al paso para resolver la situación, tendiendo su mano delante de Kenma.

Éste mira una última vez de reojo el modo en que extienden el roce de sus cuerpos más de lo normal al separarse y centra de nuevo la vista en Tadashi. El nudo que ya tiene en el estómago se le hace más grande y pesado cuando decide no coger la mano de Yamaguchi. Las palmas de sus propias manos sudando y la voz que casi no le sale cuando lo abraza y le susurra rápidamente al oído: "El baño de la segunda planta."

No ve cómo éste abre mucho los ojos al oírlo. Tampoco Tadashi ve las mejillas azoradas de Kenma, pero asiente y le da un apretón de manos a modo de confirmación antes de colocarse en la fila del Karasuno.

A Kenma le toca frente a Kageyama y agradece que el chaval normalmente sea de pocas palabras porque en ese momento tiene los nervios montando una fiesta en su estómago. Es consciente de que gran parte del sudor que lo cubre en ese momento no tiene nada que ver con el partido que acaban de jugar.

-¿Estás bien? -le pregunta el colocador el Karasuno.

Kenma alza la vista del suelo sabiendo que no es muy buena idea que le vea la cara descompuesta.

-Tienes la misma cara que cuando Hinata se pone malo de la barriga -apunta Kageyama con buena intención.

_¿Éste que nunca habla decide hablar precisamente de esto? Al final va a resultar que voy a necesitar ir al baño de verdad. Qué desastre._

La mirada de Kenma habla por sí sola en una mezcla de "Tierra trágame" "Tú cállate que nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro" y "Quitaos de mi camino o lo lamentaréis si no llego al baño", y es suficiente para que Kageyama no diga nada más, tan sólo da un paso disimulado hacia atrás, alejándose del foco del problema. Por si acaso.

Tienen unos minutos de margen. Los equipos abandonan la pista y se dirigen a los vestuarios para luego ver desde las gradas si aún queda algún partido pendiente. Es por eso que Kenma ha decidido aprovechar esos momentos en los que pueden escaquearse sin que les echen mucho de menos, para encontrarse con Yamaguchi en uno de los baños que quedan cerca pero no son los más inmediatos y con mayor afluencia.

Aligera el paso antes de que alguien de su equipo lo vea irse en esa dirección y, aunque se encuentra más calmado, aún no se cree que haya tenido el valor de hacerlo. Todas las veces que esa opción había tomado forma en su mente, siempre había sido desechada sin dudarlo. Y de repente había sido como actuar por impulso sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Tenía que admitir que después de la conversación con Kuroo, la opción de Yamaguchi había sido una constante que no dejaba de dar vueltas a su alrededor. No obstante, él no quería tomar esa dirección. Salir con Yamaguchi sería complicar demasiado las cosas. No sólo porque vivían lejos sino porque ambos eran los mejores amigos de Kuroo y Tsukishima. Era cruel e irónico.

Sin embargo, en más de una ocasión se había visto escribiendo un mensaje al castaño para luego borrarlo sin enviar. "Más de una ocasión" tal vez daba una impresión menos frecuente de las veces que realmente había hecho el intento de contactar con él.

No se trataba de una cita ni nada por el estilo. Le pidió el teléfono a Hinata después de pensar en comentarle a Yamaguchi que finalmente Kuroo había confesado que estaban juntos. Quería saber si Tsukishima también se lo había contado o no, ya que para ambos era algo importante.

Nunca llegó a mandar ese mensaje. Pero ya que tenía el teléfono, a veces escribía un "Hola" que borraba al instante o "¿Cómo estás?" que hacía desaparecer también. Otras veces era para desearle suerte en el partido o recordarle que se verían como rivales. Tampoco llegó a mandar ninguno de ellos.

Y de repente había tenido un arrebato al ver a Kuroo y Tsukishima y se lo había soltado tal y como le había salido.

_Es estúpido, _se dice a cada paso que da. Sin tener ni idea de cómo explicar el por qué le ha dicho tal cosa. ¿Para qué se supone que le ha propuesto encontrarse en el baño? ¿Qué mierda le va a decir cuando lo vea? Supone que es buen momento para despejar dudas y decirle que Kuroo lo ha admitido. Que ya no es ningún secreto para él.

Cuando llega al baño de la segunda planta, no hay nadie. Se encuentra mejor pero no puede asegurarlo cuando Yamaguchi entre por la puerta. Si es que viene. El pellizco vuelve a su estómago al pensar que puede que no aparezca y todo haya sido quedar en un ridículo monumental. Que mejor se moja el cuello para refrescarse y calmarse porque además está seguro de que se está poniendo malo, que esa noche va a tener fiebre como siempre le pasa después de un partido o cuando está bajo mucha tensión. Y hoy, por si fuera poco, él mismo está añadiendo más leña al fuego.

Agradece el frescor en la piel de su nuca. Traga fuerte cuando oye la puerta del baño abrirse y alza la vista hacia el espejo que tiene delante. Un camino de gotas le resbala por el cuello, colándose por su camiseta al levantarse y bajándole por la columna. Un escalofrío le azota de arriba abajo al ver el reflejo de Yamaguchi en el espejo.

-Kozume-san -le llama y es obvio que no sabe muy bien por qué está ahí.

Ni siquiera él lo sabe.

Trata de fingir que sabe lo que hace, asomándose al pasillo para comprobar que no viene nadie y acto seguido lo coge de la camiseta y se meten en uno de los cubículos. La espalda de Tadashi choca fuerte contra la puerta y la respiración se le acelera cuando Kenma se inclina sobre él para cerrar el pestillo que ha quedado detrás.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo -dice el rubio, mirando de reojo el reloj.

No tienen mucho tiempo ¿para qué? ¿para contarle lo de Kuroo?

-Lo sé.

_¿Los has visto? Seguro que sí, te he visto mirarlos, al igual que yo. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿También te lo ha contado a ti?_

Nada de esto sale de su boca.

Se encuentran a mitad de camino con Kenma de puntillas, como si el choque entre sus cuerpos les hiciera estallar. Se besan sin preámbulos ni timidez, no se deben explicaciones porque todo quedó claro aquella otra noche. Los dedos de Kenma son exigentes como sus labios y su lengua, se entrelazan en la nuca de Yamaguchi y se agarran a su pelo para atraerlo más hacia él. Éste obedece sin dejar de besarle y desliza la espalda por la puerta hasta que acortan la diferencia de estatura y Kenma puede bajar los talones. El del Nekoma sabe que esa postura con las rodillas dobladas es incómoda para el otro pero será por poco tiempo, no pueden entretenerse, así que le apremia mordiéndole los labios. Se le escapa una risa que el castaño corresponde justo antes de volver a besarle.

Hace tanto que no se ríe así, despreocupadamente por una tontería, que la sensación aún le hace cosquillas dentro del pecho.

O quizás se deba a cómo se siente al besar a Yamaguchi. O tal vez no sólo sea por Yamaguchi, quizás sea que besar es así, sólo que él no puede saberlo porque no lo ha hecho con nadie más.

Lo único que sabe es que ahora que lo siente de nuevo, no puede haberlo echado más de menos. Podría acostumbrarse tan fácil que casi no importaría que no fuera Kuroo.

De pronto oyen que alguien entra y ambos se quedan quietos, como si no estuvieran detrás de una puerta donde nadie puede verles… Se dan cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación y empiezan a reírse, tapándose el uno al otro la boca para no hacer ruido, primero con las manos, después con besos, pequeños, rápidos, muchos, por todos lados, hasta que oyen de nuevo irse a quien había entrado.

Vuelven a reír hasta que la risa se apaga por sí sola, como el tiempo que les queda. Se miran de nuevo y saben que va a ser el último. Y quizás el último _de verdad. _Por lo que vuelven a besarse dulce e intenso, diciendo adiós. No saben qué pasará si se vuelven a ver pero está claro que esto no puede convertirse en algo habitual o comenzará a tornarse en un problema.

Disimulan al salir del baño tomando caminos distintos y sin haber intercambiado ni una sola palabra de tantas que tenía por decirle. A Kenma le duele la boca, literalmente, pero nunca un dolor ha sido tan agradable como ese. Y quizás, también, el corazón le duela un poquito.

O mucho.

* * *

N/A: Sé que ha sido muy cortito pero esta escena creo que se merecía su propio capítulo, sobre todo porque el siguiente no tiene nada que ver XD.

El título del capítulo viene de "Somewhere only we know" de Keane. Creo que resume bien lo que pasa en este capítulo, no solo por el "veámonos en el baño de la segunda planta" XD sino porque entre ellos hay una conexión oculta de la que nadie sabe nada, ni por lo que pasó entre ellos ni por lo que pasa entre en Kuro y Tsuki. (Kenma se dedicó a _otras cosas _en vez de preguntarle a Yamaguchi)

Metí la pata con la timeline, pero no me lo toméis en cuenta en caso de que os hayáis dado cuenta.

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Comentarios, reviews, votos, kudos etc... son bienvenidos. Me encanta saber vuestras opiniones. Cualquier duda aquí estoy.

¡Besitos!

Ak


	8. San Valentín

Capítulo 9: San Valentín.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Tan horrible soy? Vale, sé que no soy guapísimo como tú, ni un poquito guapo como Konoha, ¡pero soy guay! O al menos ¡eso creía hasta hoy! Si ganar las Nacionales no me sirve para ligar ¿entonces para qué sirve?

Bokuto protesta desde el otro lado del campo de voleibol improvisado en medio del parque, sentado con la cabeza entre las rodillas, en su ya más que conocido por Akaashi "modo emo". Han atado una red entre dos árboles y, aunque aún hace un frío de mil demonios, Akaashi y Kenma esperan sentados bajo un árbol, rodeados de apuntes y chocolates.

Fukurodani ganó las Nacionales pero aún no han tenido tiempo de celebrarlo como es debido. Los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, aún más decisivos para los que ese año dejan el instituto.

Pero ese día es San Valentín, un soplo de aire fresco por lo general entre esos días de estrés. Aunque para algunos, como Bokuto, estaba siendo más estresante que la perspectiva de hacer el examen de ingreso de la universidad.

Es lógico que no le preocupe mucho. Ganar las Nacionales le han puesto en el punto de mira de muchas universidades que, a pesar de que sus notas no sean las mejores, se pegan literalmente tortas para tenerle en su equipo.

-¿No crees que te has pasado un poco? -le reprocha Kenma a Akaashi.

Al parecer, Akaashi ha interceptado todos los chocolates que las chicas pretendían regalar a Bokuto por San Valentín. Según él, es lo bueno de saber con precisión qué camino suele tomar su capitán, hasta el punto de ser capaz de sabotear las posibles declaraciones.

Por mucho que diga que no, Kenma tiene que darle la razón a Bokuto al pensar que está siendo innecesariamente cruel. Es cierto que Keiji Akaashi es el ser más hermoso del universo y que a nadie debería extrañarle verlo cubierto de chocolates por San Valentín hasta el punto de no ser capaz de llevarlos todos. Pero lo cierto es que la mayoría pertenecían originalmente a Bokuto y que, obviamente, Akaashi ha recibido también los suyos pero no tantos como sería de esperar.

Porque todo el mundo sabe que sólo tiene ojos para Bokuto.

Menos el propio Bokuto.

A Kenma no se le escapa el modo en el que el moreno sonríe ligeramente al ser llamado "guapísimo" por Koutarou. Se está regodeando y el otro está que echa humo y aún así le contesta:

-No. Hay que ser firme con él.

-No es un perro.

Akaashi se le queda mirando preguntándose de qué parte está. Kenma se encoge de hombros, dándose cuenta de que no es asunto suyo. Akaashi es quien tiene que lidiar con los cambios de humor de Bokuto así que él sabrá lo que hace.

-Tú con Kuroo-san eres igual.

¿Es así como se ve desde fuera? Se pregunta. Es consciente de que las libertades que se toma con Kuroo, la manera en que a veces lo trata, no es otra cosa que producto de la confianza que se tienen. Y la situación de Akaashi y Bokuto debe ser algo parecido. Aún así, viendo a Kuroo hablar por teléfono detrás de la esquina le hace preguntarse si desde que está con Tsukishima siguen dando esa impresión o se notará que algo ha cambiado.

Bokuto saca la cabeza de sus rodillas y los mira como si quisiera lanzarles rayos odio. Keiji no se inmuta y se limita a ofrecerle unos chocolates a Kenma, que acepta sin problema. Akaashi no será capaz de comerse tantos bombones en toda su vida.

-¡Kuroo! Deja ya eso y ven aquí -brama el capitán del Fukurodani, viendo que los otros dos no le hacen ni caso.

El pelo salvaje del aludido asoma ligeramente por la esquina, le hace un breve gesto y vuelve a desaparecer. Es como esos adolescentes de las películas de los 80 que se esconden en su habitación con el teléfono de la cocina que tiene un cable de cien metros. Bokuto resopla, y tras unos segundo sentado esperando decide jugar al voleibol él solo. Hace el intento de poner cara de lástima pero antes de ser capaz de sacar el labio inferior en forma de puchero, Akaashi ya le ha dicho un tajante "No."

-Tengo a dos de los mejores colocadores de Japón aquí mismo y ninguno se digna a darme unos pases. ¡Para qué quiero ganar las Nacionales entonces! -se queja.

A pesar de que a Kenma no le gusta eso de hacer más esfuerzo del necesario, se ve a punto de aceptar colocarle a Bokuto si no fuera porque no quiere interferir en lo que Akaashi tenga entre manos. Algo le dice que no se trata sólo de su manera habitual de tratar con Bokuto. A Kenma le da la impresión de que hay algo más.

Kuroo regresa después de media hora al teléfono y se pone a jugar inmediatamente, cosa que Bokuto agradece. Kenma se pregunta cómo serán las conversaciones entre ellos por teléfono. Si será sólo Kuroo el que habla o si Tsukishima (o "_Kei" _se repite en su mente con burlesco soniquete) será más abierto de lo que parece. Aunque si después de seis meses saliendo aún no se ha desinhibido, duda que lo haga. Lo cual le lleva inevitablemente a preguntas que no quiere hacerse. Con lo poco que se ven ¿tendrán sexo telefónico? ¿por Skype o Facetime? Van a pasar San Valentín separados porque al día siguiente hay clases y están de exámenes, sería lógico si lo hicieran.

Cuando Kuroo vaya a la universidad, lo va a ver tan poco como lo ve Tsukishima y no sabe si va a poder acostumbrarse a ello. Son muchos años los que han estado juntos que, aunque ahora ese tiempo lo tenga compartido con el del Karasuno, casi lo prefiere así a tener que ver a Kuroo sólo de vez en cuando. Y sabe que es una curiosa excusa para aceptar la relación entre ellos, aunque de momento va funcionando. Se lo había propuesto como forma menos problemática de sobrellevarlo y pronto ni siquiera habría algo que sobrellevar. Cuando Kuroo se fuera…

Cuando Kuroo se fuera, tal vez el poco tiempo que podrían pasar juntos tendría que volver a compartirlo con Tsukishima. Y quién sabe siquiera si habría un tiempo que compartir…

Mira de reojo a Akaashi, que sigue comiendo chocolate mientras lee uno de los apuntes esparcidos a su alrededor como un círculo de invocación demoníaca y, de vez en cuando, alza la vista para tener controlado a Bokuto. Y Kenma juraría que lo hace sin ser consciente de ello.

Nunca ha llegado a saber qué es lo que hay entre los dos del Fukurodani, pero sabe que hay algo. Se le ve en la cara de la misma manera en que se le ve a Kuroo cuando habla con Tsukishima. Así que Akaashi debe estar pasando por una situación muy parecida a la suya. Bokuto se marchará y le dejará todo el peso del equipo a él. Ambas cosas difíciles por distintos motivos pero igualmente importantes.

-¿No deberían estar estudiando? -comenta Kenma, sacando la Switch de la mochila, no predicando con el ejemplo precisamente.

-Sí, pero acabamos de salir de clase, habrá que dejarles que se despejen. Bokuto-san no es capaz de mantener la atención mucho tiempo seguido y esto le viene bien.

Muchas veces ha pensado que Keiji es el novio perfecto, no sólo por su físico, que también, sino por cómo cuida y entiende a Bokuto. Tal vez para su gusto sea un poco obsesivo y no está seguro de ser capaz de soportar ese grado de atención, después de todo, Kuroo y él siempre han estado juntos pero respetando cada uno su espacio sin ningún problema.

Por eso, cuando Kuroo le dijo que tenía a más de una persona detrás de él y que podría tener a quien quisiera, uno de los candidatos en su mente fue Akaashi sin duda.

Pero no hay más que verlo para darse cuenta de que no tiene ningún interés en él.

_Al final no puedo tener a quien quiera, _piensa con amargura.

No puede tener a Kuroo. Tampoco a Hinata. Yamaguchi y Akaashi no son siquiera una opción. Si vaa hacer esto no es para complicar las cosas másde lo que ya lo está. No va a ser él quien se meta en medio de algo que ya está ahí, ni va a arriesgar por algo que probablemente no acabe en nada más que un pasatiempo.

Sin embargo, pese a darse cuenta de que las opciones que le gustan se le escapan entre lo dedos, ese día de San Valentín sirve para reafirmar lo que ya le había dicho Kuroo y comprobar que no mentía.

Quizás sea que ha alcanzado la edad clave en la que todos no tienen otra cosa en la cabeza. Paradójicamente tiene que admitir que él también ha caído en el influjo de la adolescencia y las hormonas.

Aunque en realidad no es que jamás haya tenido atención del sexo opuesto hasta ahora. Siempre había alguna chica que le dejaba una carta en su taquilla o le dejaba chocolates en la mochila. Había sido algo dentro de lo normal tirando hacia decepcionante, por lo que si no llega a ser por la advertencia de Kuroo, lo de este año le hubiera pillado completamente desprevenido.

Por un momento pensó que se trataba de una broma de Kuroo y los demás, pero las chicas que le paraban por los pasillos y le entregaban con manos temblorosas regalos hechos a mano para él, eran reales. Así como sus lágrimas cuando les daba las gracias pero les decía que ya salía con alguien. No era cierto, claro, pero una mentira blanca era más ética que decir que no tenía nada que hacer con él porque estaba enamorado de otro chico.

Así que si juntaba sus chocolates con los de Akaashi (que incluían todos los de Bokuto) tenían para poner una tienda.

Sigue sin entenderlo. Kuroo ha recibido regalos también, lo ha visto en los cambios de clase llevándolos en los brazos, pero no tiene comparación con los que ha recibido él.

_¿Acaso la gente está ciega o qué?_

Y no tiene ni que mirarlo. Saltando y riendo con Bokuto. Esa risa que lo es todo a sus oídos.

Se levantaría ahora mismo y le daría todos sus chocolates y los de Akaashi. Y le besaría. Ahora que sabe cómo se hace y lo que se siente, sólo pensarlo le pone los vellos de punta.

-Supongo que el entrenador hablará con el vuestro pero vamos a celebrar este fin de semana lo de las Nacionales. Vendrán Shinzen y Ubugawa y damos por hecho que vosotros también. Itachiyama y Nohebi aún no han dicho nada. Había que buscar un sitio lo bastante grande para que quepan todos y parece que será en nuestro gimnasio -comenta Akaashi.

Kenma se lo imagina. No pueden dejarlo pasar más o dejaría de tener sentido además de acercarse peligrosamente a los exámenes de los de tercero. También eso de hacer una fiesta en el gimnasio del instituto le recuerda a los bailes de graduación de las películas americanas. ¿También habrán fuentes gigantes de ponche sin alcohol?

No es que le guste el alcohol. Ya tuvo suficiente en la fiesta de Kuroo y sólo el recordarlo le revuelve el estómago. Pero tiene que admitir que a pesar de todo, el ambiente estuvo entretenido y pasaron cosas inesperadas…

-El domingo será la celebración extraoficial -le susurra el moreno, como desvelándole una entrada secreta.

Kenma da por hecho que ha debido vérselo en la cara, y él mismo se nota las comisuras de los labios fruncidas hacia abajo sin darse cuenta.

-Al día siguiente hay clase -comenta el del Nekoma, dando a entender que no podrán quedarse hasta tarde-. Además, no me dejan entrar en los bares. Vosotros sois altos y no tenéis problema pero…

-Ya lo averiguaremos, seguramente sea un local alquilado sólo para nosotros y los más allegados.

No están pendientes de lo que pasa entre Kuroo y Bokuto cuando éste último los llama haciendo tanto escándalo que lo miran como si alguien se estuviera muriendo.

-¿Os podéis creer que este capullo no va a venir? -dice Koutarou, indignado.

Los colocadores tardan unos segundos en procesar a qué se refiere. A pesar de que ya no necesita esconderse ni mentir, la mirada que Kuroo le dedica a Kenma es de culpabilidad. El rubio está seguro de que de no ser porque Bokuto lo acaba de soltar, Kuroo hubiera intentado evitar decirle algo. Pero a quién va a engañar… Es San Valentín.

Bokuto aprovecha que Tetsurou está distraído para mandarle un balonazo que no tiene tiempo de esquivar. Kuroo se queja y protesta, y se levanta la ropa para mirarse la marca roja que le ha dejado en el costado.

-¡No será para tanto! -se defiende el moreno-. Habrá más gente, digo yo ¿no?

-¡Pero no estás tú! ¿No lo entiendes? -le reprocha Bokuto, parece que se está haciendo la víctima, pero no, lo está diciendo totalmente en serio-. Es el último año de instituto, no voy a ganar las Nacionales nunca más.

-Ay, Dios mío -murmura Kuroo frotándose el puente de la nariz.

Pasa al otro lado de la red, donde Koutarou se ha vuelto a sentar en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas, sólo que esta vez Kuroo está a su lado.

-Es el peor puto día de San Valentín de mi vida.

-Venga, no seas dramático.

Kenma mira a Akaashi cuando deja de oír lo que dicen y sólo escucha murmullos. "Está bien" dice el moreno, no dándole más importancia. Como si quisiera dejarles espacio a solas, se tumba en el suelo con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

Kozume hace lo mismo.

-Tal vez deberías haberle dejado algunos chocolates, sigo pensando que has sido un poco cruel. Cree que nadie le ha regalado nada.

-Puede que tengas razón pero ese era el plan.

-¿Plan? -pregunta Kenma, aguantándose las ganas de alzarse sobre los codos y escrutarle con la mirada. Daría la impresión de que le interesa. Aunque lo cierto es que sí, le interesa-. Perdona, no quería…

-No importa-. Akaashi cierra los ojos y coge aire antes de volver a hablar-. Hoy me voy a declarar, qué más da que lo sepas tú antes que nadie.

-Pero… ¿vosotros no…?

-Yo ni siquiera sé lo que somos, si es a lo que te refieres. A veces… _pasan cosas, _cada vez más a menudo y no quiero que se vaya a la universidad y sigamos sin saber lo que somos.

Kenma lo mira de soslayo y no es capaz de entender cómo puede decir eso y estar tan tranquilo, cuando él está sintiendo algo subirle por la columna y estremecerle sólo de imaginar en lo que pasará dentro de un rato.

De imaginar cómo sería si en lugar de Akaashi y Bokuto fueran él y Kuroo. ¿Sería capaz de declarársele a Kuroo? Si no estuviera con Tsukishima, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? De quererlo, ese sería sin duda el momento más idóneo.

-Te diría que "suerte" pero siendo sincero, no creo que haga falta. ¿Qué sería de Bokuto sin ti?

-Lo sé -dice Keiji, y sonríe con las mejillas sonrosadas. El pecho le sube y le baja más rápido de lo normal.

_No está tan tranquilo como aparenta._

Pero esa es quizás una de las cualidades de Akaashi. Transmite serenidad y seguridad.

Está arrebatadoramente guapo, con el pelo negro y ondulado, las pestañas largas y tupidas enmarcando unos ojos de expresión cansada pero de un misterioso color entre gris y azul.

Pero Kenma se encuentra prefiriendo mil veces la imperfección de Kuroo a la belleza irreal de Keiji.

No se da cuenta de que ha cerrado los ojos y no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva pensando en cómo se sienten sus dedos enterrados en el pelo de Kuroo y sus labios contra los suyos, cuando nota que tiran de él.

La mano de su amigo abarca la suya por completo, como si estuvieran hechas la una para encajar perfectamente en la otra. Es inevitable sentirse un poco sobresaltado al abrir los ojos y encontrarse cara a cara a Kuroo después de haber sido interrumpido fantaseando sobre él.

-¿Te habías dormido? -malinterpreta el moreno, sin tener ni idea de lo que verdaderamente pasaba por su cabeza.

-Creo que sí -contesta el menor, sin estar mintiendo del todo pues tiene sus dudas acerca de si se ha llegado a dormir y estaba soñando.

-Vamos, es hora de irse -dice Kuroo, ayudándolo a levantarse y recogiendo sus cosas por él.

Antes de marcharse, Kenma echa un último vistazo. Akaashi no está a su lado sino junto a Bokuto, así que es muy posible que se haya quedado dormido. Antes de darse la vuelta le dedica una mirada al otro colocador, que éste responde asintiendo, como un código secreto entre los dos.

Ni Kuroo ni Bokuto se dan cuenta. Éste último haciendo gala de su puntería como As, acertándole en la cabeza a Kuroo con el balón cuando ya estaban de espaldas y se iban.

-¡Joder! -se gira indignado, lanzándole la pelota con intención de darle a mala leche, pero el del Fukurodani lo esquiva sin más-. ¿Para qué ha servido la media hora que he estado hablando contigo? Creía que ya estaba arreglado.

-Lo está pero ¡esto no te lo voy a perdonar jamás! ¡Sucio traidor! Ya tiene que chuparla bien el gafitas para que me dejes tirado.

Kuroo le da un empujón a Kenma para que aligere el paso, como si estar un metro más adelante le impidiera oír lo que Bokuto acababa de decir. Está claramente incómodo por si le diera por decir alguna guarrada más.

Es casi enternecedor que quiera protegerle de ese tipo de cosas, como si Kenma pensara que después de seis meses se dedican a cogerse de la manita y darse besitos en la cara. Como si no llevaran años pasándose porno el uno al otro en el pendrive de PacMan.

Antes de darse definitivamente la vuelta, Kuroo le saca el dedo corazón a modo de despedida pero ya están lo bastante lejos que los insultos de Bokuto no se entienden.

Quizás a ojos de otras personas la situación parece preocupante, pero Kenma está acostumbrado y sabe que eso no es nada, que en cuanto lleguen a casa se mandarán un par de audios más diciéndose de todo antes de deshacerse en lo mucho que se quieren y en que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

Gracias a Dios que lo suyo no prosperó porque habrían sido los novios más insoportables del mundo.

Cuando oye a Kuroo carraspear, Kenma sabe que va a pedirle algo, así que ya se lo espera.

-Este sábado… ¿podrías decir que me quedo en tu casa a dormir? -le suelta con tono y cara de niño bueno que no se cree ni él.

Kenma bufa. Ya lo suponía, es San Valentín, pero eso no hace que duela menos. Lleva seis meses haciendo de tapadera pero entonces tenía el consuelo de que Kuroo evitaba que supiera a donde iba realmente con más excusas.

-No me importa pero algún día te van a pillar. Imagina que tu padre se cruza con los míos y les pregunta. No puedo decirles que mientan por ti porque te has echado un novio en Miyagi.

-Te prometo que será la última.

Kenma frunce el ceño sin querer. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Acaso va a tener que ponerse del lado de Bokuto porque es un maldito traidor?

_¿Cuándo vayas a la universidad me vas a dejar solo?_

Debe referirse a eso. Será la última vez que tenga que ejercer de coartada porque cuando Kuroo esté en la universidad ya no tendrá que esconderse de nadie.

El miedo que ha tenido durante todo este tiempo se hace más sólido y pesado al oírlo. Es capaz de entender un poco más lo que ha llevado a Akaashi a aclarar su situación con Bokuto antes de que se vaya.

Tan sólo si él pudiera hacerlo también. Asegurarse de alguna forma que Kuroo estará a su lado. Está dispuesto a compartirlo con Tsukishima siempre que no se lo arrebate del todo.

-Kuro…

No levanta la vista, ni la voz, pero Kuroo capta el timbre y enseguida responde intrigado.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ti -no se atreve a mirarle porque todo le tiembla y no quiere que parezca que es algo más importante de lo que es, aunque realmente lo sea.

-Ya lo sé -contesta Kuroo.

_No, no lo ha entendido._

-Siempre, Kuro -insiste.

Ésta vez capta que no se trata de una frase cualquiera porque no dice nada y se queda parado esperando a que Kenma diga algo más.

-_Siempre_ que _tú_ quieras voy a estar para ti -repite, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

No puede declararse abiertamente pero puede hacerle saber que sea como sea o pase lo que pase, estará ahí para él.

No sólo como amigo.

Como amigo lleva diez años estándolo y no le ha fallado nunca.

Quiere seguir estando para él, que cuente con él, que no lo deje a un lado. Y está dispuesto a estarlo de la manera en que él lo quiera. Como amigo o algo más.

Con o sin Tsukishima.

Los nervios se le agolpan en el estómago tan sólo de considerarlo. Tiene claro que no se va a meter en una relación que ya existe, pero… ¿y si fuera Kuroo quien le buscara? No cree que eso vaya a pasar pues Kuroo no es de ese tipo de persona, pero si se diera el caso ¿sería capaz de ceder y compartirlo hasta ese nivel?

No está seguro si Kuroo habría captado hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar con ese _Siempre que tú quieras._

Tal vez no lo haya entendido pero el gesto azorado e inquieto demuestra que sabe que las palabras de Kenma no son cualquier cosa.

-Oh, Kenma… -murmura, tapándose la boca con la mano para disimular su sorpresa.

El rubio le devuelve una sonrisa confiada, curioso por saber qué habría entendido el otro.

Vuelven a retomar el camino y el nuevo carraspeo de Kuroo lejos de aliviar la tensión en el ambiente, añade aún más.

-¿Podrías prestarme dinero? -pregunta haciéndose el inocente; manos en los bolsillos, arrimándose para decirlo bajito, mirando la partida de Kenma por encima de su hombro.

Si antes Kenma bufó ahora suspira resignado. La mitad del noviazgo de Kuroo ha sido financiado por él. Es el colmo del patetismo.

-Haberlo pensado antes de buscarte novio fuera de Tokio -protesta Kozume.

Pero Kuroo es listo y se da cuenta de que eso no es ni un sí, ni un no, y sólo debe insistir un poco más.

-Por favor, ya te he dicho que va a ser la última.

Kenma resopla. Sabe desde el principio que lo de negarse no es más que un teatrillo y que acabará claudicando.

-¿No eras tú el que me decía que debía buscarme alguien con quien salir? ¡Pues deja de pedirme dinero o lo máximo que podré hacer es ir al parque que es gratis! -se queja el colocador.

-¿Viste como tenía razón? Ni yo me esperaba que fueras tan popular. ¿Cuántas declaraciones has recibido?

-No lo sé, no me he puesto a contarlas.

-¿Has aceptado alguna proposición? -le pincha, dándole un codazo.

-No.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaba nadie?

-Les dije que salía con alguien.

Kenma no se espera que esa frase tan inocua fuera a generar un malentendido. La cara de Kuroo se transforma al instante y no termina de entender muy bien por qué. Él mismo es quien le ha dado la idea de que salga con alguien, ¿por qué habría de reaccionar así?

Es casi como si sonaran los engranajes que le hacen cambiar el gesto a una sonrisa amable y forzada.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y es verdad?

No sabe a qué se debe esa reacción, si porque se siente decepcionado por no haberle contado nada antes o porque está celoso. Tiene la oportunidad de desmentirlo pero, a su vez, sabe que la incertidumbre es aún peor que saber la verdad, sea cual sea. Y él ha estado enfrentándose a todo eso durante seis maldito meses. Si Kuroo toma un poco de su propia medicina no le va a venir mal.

-¿Tú qué crees? -responde el rubio.

-¿Quién es? ¡Dime algo!

-No.

-Pero sólo ha pasado una semana, y es imposible que te haya dado tiempo a buscarte a alguien. A no ser que… haya sido durante el campeonato, pero tampoco es posible porque estuve casi todo el rato contigo…

Mientras se alejan del parque en dirección a la parada de la autobús, Kuroo no para de dar vueltas al tema en voz baja pero no lo suficiente como para que Kenma no sea capaz de escucharlo y acabe riéndose disimuladamente.

–¡Maldito Kenma! ¡Dímelo o lo lamentarás! –exclama, lleno de frustración.

–No.

Y enzarzados en ese típico tira y afloja tan característico de ellos, terminan haciendo todo el viaje de regreso a casa sin que Kenma suelte prenda.

* * *

N/A: Como veis, entramos en un nuevo arco, yo lo llamo el Arco de Fukurodani. Al igual que hubo el Arco del cumpleaños de Kuroo y todas su consecuencias, ahora tendremos la victoria de Fukurodani en las Nacionales y todas sus consecuencias XD.

¿Conseguirá Kenma mirar más allá de Kuroo o por el contrario cegarse más?

Tened en cuenta que esto lo empecé a escribir antes de saber algunas de las cosas que ya sabemos, como por ejemplo, que Bokuto no fue a la Universidad así que perdonad esas pequeñas incongruencias, tratar de arreglar algunos detalles me complica más que otra cosa. Sin ir más lejos, del siguiente capítulo voy a tener que reescribir la mitad porque, si bien no es algo muy relevante, no me gusta que quede tan fuera de canon ahora que ya sabemos cierta información. Es lo malo de escribir de historias que aún están en curso.

Estaré trayendo más cositas en breve, tengo varias a punto de acabar.

Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestras opiniones, comentarios, kudos, votos, whatever.

¡Besitos‼

Ak


	9. Validación

Resulta que este capítulo lleva escrito mil años y aún no sabíamos ciertas cosas. Justo hace un par de semanas supimos que Fukurodani no ganó las Nacionales pero es algo muy relevante como para cambiar todo el fic. Sin embargo, algunas cosas de este capítulo he intentado arreglarlas un poco. Siguen siendo un desastre y OOC pero tampoco podía cambiarlo del todo. Os daréis cuenta pero al final aclaro más.

Capítulo 9: Validación.

A pesar de los seis meses que han pasado, aún se le hace raro ir a un evento importante sin Kuroo. Al final las circunstancias han hecho que estreche lazos con el resto del equipo y, aunque se siente cómodo con ellos, que estén todo el rato preguntando por su capitán no ayuda a evitar que ese vacío sea cada vez más notable.

A pesar de saberlo varios días antes, no fue hasta última hora que Kuroo anunció que no asistiría. Pensándolo bien es una buena estrategia porque hace creíble el factor imprevisto y evita tener tiempo suficiente para preguntas incómodas.

Aún así, Kenma agradece que sea Yaku quien esté suplantando a Kuroo como cabecilla del equipo y sea él quien se las vea con la mayoría de preguntas. Es normal que quieran saberlo, cuando están presente los mejores equipos de Tokio y el único capitán que falta es el del Nekoma. Incluso ha asistido Itachiyama, pese a haber quedado eliminados antes de las finales y pese a que a su estrella, Kiyoomi Sakusa, no le gusten las multitudes porque son un foco de virus nadando en el ambiente.

Un simple "tenía un compromiso familiar" parece dejar a todos satisfechos, por suerte, sin necesidad de indagar más. Lo que más le sorprende a Kenma es que hasta a sus compañeros del Nekoma eso les parezca suficiente. Por suerte aparenta ser así y no se hacen más preguntas, porque si a alguno de ellos les diera por ir atando cabos desde que fue el campamento en verano, lo más seguro es que más de uno daría con la verdad.

Pero ya lo ha pensado Kenma muchas veces, a estas alturas, la familia de Kuroo debe ser la más desdichada o más afortunada de todo Japón, pues se le han casado ya tantas primas como tíos se le han muerto.

Después de todo, sabe que a Kuroo le hubiera gustado estar ahí, oyendo el discurso de Bokuto y viéndolos recibir sus diplomas y medallas. Ya habían recibido lo principal al ganar el campeonato, pero esta celebración era algo más cerrado que sólo incumbían a las escuelas de Tokio, entre las que ya fuera por simples roces o hermanamientos, había un vínculo especial.

Aún así, Kenma se sigue sintiendo un poco fuera de lugar y soberanamente aburrido. Las primeras filas las ocupan las familias de los jugadores; ahí puede ver a los padres de Bokuto, la hermana de Konoha haciéndole fotos y el hermano mediano de Akaashi tratando de interceptar a la hermana pequeña correteando por todo el gimnasio mientras el colocador aguanta estoico las ganas de que se lo trague la tierra en ese instante.

No es hasta un rato después de que haya acabado la ceremonia y la recepción hubiera empezado que aquello no empezó a tomar tornas más distendidas. Las familias y los que estaban ahí por compromiso se habían marchado y, a pesar de que los entrenadores aún seguían allí, el ambiente estaba más festivo. Se había abierto el catering y la barra que ocupaba un lateral del gimnasio y también habían bajado la iluminación y puesto música.

Las sillas que antes ocupaban el centro ahora se colocan alrededor, dejando el espacio libre para poder bailar.

Sólo que Kenma, como es habitual, está sentado en una de esas sillas, apartadas del bullicio, con la videoconsola en la mano. Mientras tanto, el resto del Nekoma socializa con los demás, como lo haría cualquier adolescente normal.

No obstante, esa posición le gusta a Kenma, pues es donde se siente más a gusto, observando y a la vez pasando desapercibido. Casi imagina que puede fundirse con la sombra que engulle paulatinamente todo lo que se aparte de la improvisada pista de baile y sus luces de discoteca de los ochenta.

Desde ahí los puede ver sin hacer que otros puedan sospechar si los mira demasiado. Tiene curiosidad y busca la más mínima evidencia de cual ha sido el desenlace de la declaración de Akaashi. Ha estado tentado a escribirle varias veces para preguntarle, ya que Keiji confió en él al contárselo, pero no le pareció apropiado por si acaso al final se hubiera echado atrás.

Por otro lado, Kuroo tampoco le había comentado nada. Y si de algo podía estar seguro era de que, de haber pasado algo, Bokuto no tardaría en informar a su amigo. Aunque bueno, Kuroo nunca le ha contado nada específico sobre los del Fukurodani, cuando está claro, por la conversación que tuvo con el colocador, que pasar, pasaban cosas, así que el que Kuroo no le hubiera dicho nada podía ser nada más por respeto a su privacidad. Tetsurou para esos asuntos era muy despreocupado, lo mismo tenía el mayor cotilleo del instituto delante y no se daba cuenta o no soltaba prenda, que lo soltaba a las primeras de cambio delante de las personas menos adecuadas.

Aún así, por mucho que Kenma agudiza sus sentidos no hay nada que se lo asegure. Akaashi está siendo bastante cauto, incluso diría que esquivo, mientras que Bokuto anda eufórico de aquí para allá. Después de todo es normal, es una celebración oficial donde todavía están los entrenadores y otros adultos responsables. No están en la fiesta de "Míster camiseta mojada" de la discoteca de turno.

Aunque de estarlo, Bokuto ganaría sobrado.

Eso le hace centrar la atención en otras cosas a expensas de la partida, que ha quedado momentáneamente en la pantalla de edición del personaje. No es que a Kenma le interesen esos temas pero el pensar en lo de Bokuto y Akaashi se lo ha puesto en bandeja.

Es una oportunidad única para ver cómo se desenvuelven sus amigos en esos menesteres. Tiene que aguantar la risa al ver los torpes acercamientos de Taketora con Kaori, la mánager rubia del Fukurodani. No tiene muy claro si la chica se ríe con sinceridad o porque está nerviosa. Kozume busca con la mirada a la otra mánager, suponiendo que si realmente estuviera en apuros iría en ayuda de su amiga. Y no se espera encontrarla de la mano de Washio. No tiene ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevarán juntos y es así cómo se da cuenta de que, tal vez, ha estado demasiado metido en sus asuntos que ni de eso se ha enterado.

Debe ser que no ha prestado atención porque, a pesar de estar prácticamente una semana juntos durante las Nacionales, sabe que apenas han tenido tiempo para nada. Ya se lo dijo Kuroo, quien todavía cree que Kenma sale con alguien y no sabe en qué momento lo ha hecho: _"_es imposible que te haya dado tiempo a buscarte a alguien. A no ser que… haya sido durante el campeonato, pero tampoco es posible porque estuve casi todo el rato contigo…"

Sin embargo, el cosquilleo que siente en el estómago al pensarlo y el calor que le sube a las mejillas, le confirman que eso no es cierto. Washio y Yukie han podido empezar a salir perfectamente durante esos días y nadie darse cuenta, de la misma manera en que está seguro de que Kuroo y Tsukishima se han visto en algún momento pese a estar juntos casi las veinticuatro horas.

No tiene más que recordar lo sucedido con Yamaguchi. No fueron más de quince minutos los que estuvo ausente, pero fueron suficientes para sacudirle de arriba a abajo sólo con su recuerdo.

Demasiado intenso. Demasiado corto.

Es una reacción mecánica la que le hace llevar la mano al bolsillo donde guarda el móvil, tantas veces lo ha tenido delante a punto de enviarle un mensaje que se pregunta si el del Karasuno también le habrá pedido su teléfono a Shouyou. Si él también a veces lo comprueba tan sólo por ver si ha puesto una nueva foto de perfil. Aunque la que tiene Tadashi le gusta mucho, es una de esas fotos que han debido hacerle sin que se dé cuenta, donde sale natural y sonriendo por encima del hombro como si alguien lo hubiera llamado. Con el pelo revuelto y un poco más largo que en el cumpleaños de Kuroo. Está guapísimo, pero se resiste a reconocérselo.

Como tampoco quiere admitir que sería mucho más fácil guardarse la foto en vez de abrir el chat de su contacto para mirarla.

La foto de perfil de Kenma es una foto de su mando verde edición Minecraft que imita a un Creeper, pues no le gusta poner fotos de sí mismo, pero últimamente ha pensado en más de una ocasión hacerse una. Quizás Yamaguchi también tenga su número, quizás también busque verle de vez en cuando. Si pone una foto suya, a lo mejor no le olvida.

Aparta la mano mucho antes de siquiera rozar el teléfono, como si quemara, porque se da cuenta de lo que está pasando. Otra vez está pensando en eso.

Y no puede admitir nada de lo que le está pasando porque eso sería un grave problema.

Es mucho más fácil y cómodo no meterse en cosas que le compliquen la vida. Hay muchos sustitutos de Kuroo y de Tadashi dispuestos a compartir un rato sin compromisos.

Cuando vuelve a centrar la atención en Yukie y Washio, ni siquiera se da cuenta de que acaba de meter a Kuroo y Yamaguchi en el mismo saco, que los ha puesto al mismo nivel, y lo peligroso que resulta eso.

Está seguro de que Bokuto ha debido decir algo sobre la parejita en algún momento, de eso no tiene duda. Sabe que Yukie y Bokuto no sólo son buenos amigos sino que también tuvieron algo hace tiempo. Otra aventura que no llegó a nada, como con Kuroo.

De verdad desea que lo de Akaashi haya ido bien, porque ni él mismo se cree capaz de soportar el ver a Bokuto picotear por aquí y por allá por más tiempo, sabiendo a quien tiene detrás.

Tiene que reírse y pensar en lo mal que está porque de pronto se encuentra barajando _que si Bokuto no lo quiere, que se lo deje a él._

Tendría incluso gracia que Bokuto llegara a considerarlo a él una amenaza cuando se fuera a la universidad.

A él, que nunca se ha creído con motivación suficiente como para tener una relación con alguien. Que siempre pensó que si algo de eso llegaba a su vida no sería porque él fuera a buscarlo.

Porque es curioso e irónico que ahora mismo, al otro lado de la pista donde todos bailan (o hacen el tonto, según qué casos), en la hilera de sillas en penumbra, simétrica a las que está Kenma, Kiyoomi Sakusa esté también solo y observándole como lo está haciendo él mismo.

La sensación es rara, como si de pronto hubiera una extraña conexión entre ellos dos al ser los únicos apartados del bullicio, ambos vibrando en una frecuencia completamente distinta. Es obvio que se conocen. No está muy seguro de si han llegado a intercambiar palabra alguna vez, pero sí sabe quien es él sin duda. Ya no solo porque las escuelas de Tokio suelan jugar en torneos locales y campamentos aparte de Las Nacionales y han coincidido más de una vez, sino porque incluso puede recordar a Kuroo llamarle la atención bromeando "Seguro que le gustas porque eres el único con mascarilla."

En aquel momento lo tomó como lo que era, una broma pesada de Kuroo, haciendo referencia a la conversación en la cafetería acerca de los posibles pretendientes para Kenma. Solo que ahora que lo tiene delante, en su misma situación, apartado y desubicado, sí que ese detalle tonto le hace llamar la atención acerca de que probablemente tengan más en común que la mayoría de los allí presentes.

Esa sensación es novedosa. El pasar de no ser consciente de lo que provoca en los demás a estar preguntándose si le estará mirando porque está siendo descarado o porque también está recordando las veces que se han cruzado y considera que pueden congeniar.

La fama que precede al As de Itachiyama es la de tío antisocial con fobia a los gérmenes. Y seguramente sea por eso por lo que está ahí solo mirándole y se acaba de levantar.

Por favor, debe dejar de pensar en que podrían intercambiar más que palabras si él también se levantara y le siguiera. Se reprende así mismo con el pensamiento.

Es consciente de lo absurdo que suena en su cabeza pero a la vez tampoco se ve tan mala idea, sobre todo si parte de que está dando por supuesto que Sakusa accedería a besarse con un desconocido.

Tal vez sea una buena solución, si deja al margen el conflicto que podría suponer cuando el curso siguiente puede que ambos sean capitanes de dos de los mejores equipos de Tokio, pues Kenma no quiere nada serio, hoy por lo menos. Hoy solo quiere quitarse una espina. La espina de que Kuroo está donde está y con quien y el calor que le acaba de dejar el recordar a Yamaguchi.

Los nervios se le acumulan al sopesar esa posibilidad con más firmeza. Lo peor que puede pasar es que todo quede en nada y que alguien se entere tanto si pasa algo como si no. De todas formas, nada sería peor que si se liara con Daishou Suguru. Es obvio que eso no va a pasar porque está ahí precisamente con su novia, pero en el supuesto de que pasara, tendría que vérselas con la ira de Kuroo por traicionarle con su peor enemigo.

Al menos, hasta donde él sabe, Kuroo no tiene ninguna rencilla personal contra Sakusa así que tampoco debería poner el grito en el cielo. Nadie le pidió su opinión cuando decidió liarse con Tsukishima, para empezar.

-Perdona, Kozume-san, ¿está libre?

Kenma está tan absorto en su duelo de miradas y pensando en cómo actuar que la voz desconocida le pilla totalmente de improviso.

Gira la cabeza, entre sorprendido y curioso. Primero, porque la voz no le suena pero al parecer quien sea le conoce, por la forma de referirse a él. Y, segundo, porque es obvio que está libre. Todas las malditas sillas que le rodean están libres.

Resulta ser un chico que conoce de vista del Shinzen, no recuerda su nombre, pero lo reconoce de las concentraciones y demás.

Éste no espera a que el rubio conteste cuando ya se ha sentado a su lado. Kenma le observa, esperando el motivo que le ha llevado hasta él. El chico se pone nervioso. Kenma también. Mira la videoconsola sobre sus piernas y hace tiempo que la pantalla se apagó sola sin hacerle caso y ni se ha dado cuenta.

-¿Te… apetecería tomar algo? -desembucha el chico, todo rojo, mirando cómo chocan sus propios pulgares.

_Oh, no. Esto no puede estar pasando._

Kenma se quiere morir pues la frase podría ser inocente y desinteresada en otro contexto, pero no lo es si la asocias con el lenguaje corporal de ese pobre chaval. Es verdad que en el San Valentín de este año ha cogido práctica rechazando chicas, pero no deja de ser algo desagradable de hacer. Es aún más desagradable rechazar a un chico _porque, la verdad, es que ya me había hecho otra idea, _mientras está fantaseando con comerle la boca a Sakusa en uno de los cuartos de almacén que hay detrás.

-Mejor en otro momento -consigue decir, tratando de no sonar muy brusco.

Y si necesitaba alguna excusa para levantarse y dar el primer paso, ahí la tiene. De hecho, se levanta casi por inercia sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias que podría tener hasta que mira de nuevo al otro lado de la pista, donde Sakusa ya no está. No llegó a ver hacia donde iba cuando el chico le interrumpió y ahora le ha perdido la pista.

Las piernas le están temblando y no sabe si quedarse parado o ir a su encuentro cuando lo ve abriéndose paso entre la gente. Lo único que sabe es que no puede volver a donde estaba, aunque el chico del Shinzu se está marchando en ese momento.

Así que decide avanzar despacio, aunque tampoco podría hacerlo de otra manera ya que la mayoría de la gente está agolpada en el centro y tampoco quiere abrirse paso a empujones y arriesgarse a tirarle la bebida encima a alguien.

Casi que prefiere poder hacerlo rápido y no tener la sensación de que cada paso que da hace que se le acelere el corazón y los nervios amenacen con sacarle el estómago por la boca. Ve que el otro también se acerca aunque un par de personas lo paran para hablarle. No tarda en despacharlos pero en esos segundos de margen a Kenma le da tiempo a reprocharse en qué momento ha empezado a hacerse castillos en el aire y darse cuenta de que está sacando las cosas de contexto y que todo será un malentendido monumental. Que lo único que ha hecho levantarse a Sakusa sea el echarle en cara qué coño hace mirándolo y su reputación quede por los suelos como _ese colocador del Nekoma que es un fácil._

Después de todo no puede negar que le importa lo que lo demás opinen de él, aunque quizás en lo de fácil puede que tengan razón. Porque no siente el menor remordimiento de estar buscando hacerlo de nuevo, sino todo lo contrario, está deseando volver a sentir eso que sintió con Yamaguchi.

Tal vez está desesperado, tal vez sólo quiera una validación externa que le suba la autoestima, o quizás no tenga más explicación que el ser un adolescente como tantos otros que hay allí en su misma situación. La cuestión es que es inevitable que se encuentren al fin casi en el centro, rodeados de gente que no deja de empujar pero aún así un sitio más seguro y discreto que donde estaban.

No puede saber hacia donde se dirigía porque sus propios pasos han sido los que le han guiado hasta cruzarse. Por mucho que se hubieran estado mirando duda que fuera a su encuentro así que lo más seguro es que tuviera intención de ir fuera.

Ninguno de los dos lleva bebida en la mano por lo que, cuando alguien empuja a Kenma sin querer y éste se choca con Sakusa, no hay pretexto ninguno para fingir. El rubio alza la mirada un poco avergonzado por tan torpe presentación y porque es consciente de que el calor que siente en las mejillas debe ser más que delatador. Cuando oye la voz grave del de Itachiyama, se le erizan hasta los vellos de la nuca.

-Número cinco y colocador de Nekoma -lo primero no es una pregunta sino una afirmación, lo que le confirma que, efectivamente, sabe quien es-. Kenma.

El aludido asiente, y se le disparan los nervios al oír cómo se ha referido a él por su nombre de pila y sin sufijo alguno. Es franco y directo, como él. Eso le gusta. Es obvio que Kenma sabe quien es, sería una tontería fingir que no se conocen.

-¿Saku…? -comienza a decir. Sabe de sobra cual es su nombre, tan sólo quiere saber qué grado de familiaridad le piensa permitir después de haberse referido a él como Kenma directamente. No todo el mundo es tan laxo para ese tipo de cosas.

-Kiyoomi -le rectifica.

Internamente tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿No está hoy Kuroo-san?

El As mira a su alrededor como para potenciar el efecto de su pregunta pero Kenma está seguro de que ya sabe cual es la respuesta.

No se ha parado a pensar que lo del chico de antes y esto puede que no sea una mera coincidencia.

-No, hoy Kuro tenía un compromiso fuera de Tokio -responde. La voz le sale cálida y lenta, como el tacto del terciopelo al contacto con los dedos.

Se esmera para que sólo eso sea suficiente. No es más que un leve arqueo de la comisura de los labios pero imprime un aire travieso a la frase al quebrarle un poco la voz. La mirada se torna sugerente cuando acompaña a todo lo anterior con una caída de párpados que hace que el moreno trague fuerte. Kenma lo nota y le oye aclararse la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

Cualquiera diría que lleva unas cuantas copas ya encima para atreverse a eso. Aunque realmente no es que sea tanto. No es más que un matiz sin nada que rectificar. Aún. Es como lanzar el anzuelo y esperar a que piquen. Y si quiere cenar pescado hay que ir de pesca.

-Entiendo -hace una pausa antes de continuar-.Aquí hay mucha gente y no me gustan los espacios cerrados.

Realmente está perdido y no sabe qué estará pasando por la cabeza de Sakusa. No sabe cómo tomarse esa frase, quizá no está dando pie a nada y simplemente quiere alejarse del gentío, o quizás sea una manera sutil de darle plantón. Pero sea como sea, él tampoco desea quedarse allí y prefiere salir también aunque sea a hablar del tiempo.

Así que no pierde nada con intentarlo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Kenma sólo es capaz de sentir el pulso ensordecedor en sus oídos, cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, esperando una confirmación por la otra parte.

Pero no le da tiempo a hacerlo porque justo cuando abre la boca para responder, alguien lo toma del brazo y lo aparta de Sakusa de forma brusca. Ve el claro fastidio pintado en la cara del moreno antes incluso de girarse y ver quién ha sido el imbécil que se ha metido donde no le llaman.

Es sólo una milésima de segundo la que le produce cargo de conciencia al imaginar que pueda ser Kuroo, que ha llegado justo a tiempo de evitar que cometa una locura.

Pero no es Kuroo.

Es Akinori Konoha, quien antes incluso de que alguno de lo dos pueda decir algo, se justifica:

-Lo siento, pero está conmigo.

No le da opción a réplica porque antes de que Sakusa pueda decir algo, Konoha ha llevado a Kenma a rastras al otro extremo del gimnasio.

Si no fuera porque Kenma todavía tiene dignidad, habría estado pataleando en protesta durante todo el trayecto hasta la puerta del Club.

-¿Se puede saber qué mierda haces? -le reprocha, pues debe tener muy buenos argumentos para joderle la noche de esa manera.

-Sabes quien era ese, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo sé.

El mayor sigue sin soltarle del brazo, como si temiera que Kenma fuera a huir de un momento a otro. Éste lo mira con desdén, le está apretando demasiado y haciendo daño.

-No soy la hermana de Akaashi -le espeta, haciéndole ver que no tiene cinco años ni necesita que lo aten con una correa.

Konoha lo capta. Ha debido sufrir el espectáculo desde el escenario, sólo que no se trataba de su hermana pequeña, por lo que estaba exento de sentirse culpable, quedándose solo en vergüenza ajena. Se ríe ligeramente y le suelta el brazo para, acto seguido, sacar las llaves del Club del bolsillo y meterlas en la cerradura. La tensión que se acababa de relajar por un instante, comienza a acumularse de nuevo cuando le invita a pasar y cierra la puerta tras ambos.

Están en el gimnasio del Fukurodani, es normal que Konoha tenga las llaves, más siendo uno de los alumnos de tercero. Eso es lo que se repite Kenma internamente, tratando de acallar la voz de alarma que suena en el fondo de su cabeza. Porque aunque él ha entrado por su propia voluntad, la luz sigue apagada, la estancia tan sólo iluminada por la claridad nocturna que se filtra por la ventana desde la calle.

-Sabes que Bokuto no puede ni verlo.

Claro que lo sabe. Tanto como que no puede ni verlo no es, pues es otro tipo de rencilla la que hay entre ellos. Cosas de rivalidad entre los mejores rematadores del país.

-No tengo cuentas que rendir con Bokuto. Sólo estábamos hablando.

Kenma se está empezando a mosquear. Primero se lo lleva porque sí, con la extraña excusa de que "está con él", que ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de pararse a pensar en qué ha querido decir con eso. Y segundo, que lo habría entendido si le hubiera estado tirando los tejos a Daishou porque a Kuroo podía darle un infarto, ¿pero Bokuto?

-Todo el mundo te ha visto ponerle ojitos a Sakusa.

Ante eso no puede negar nada. Es verdad que le ha puesto ojitos. Sin embargo, duda que todo el mundo lo haya visto, aunque tampoco puede descartar que haya podido llamar la atención de algunos, como Konoha, por ejemplo. Precisamente por eso, el haberse encontrado en el centro, rodeados de gente, para pasar más desapercibidos.

Estaba sonando todo como si realmente hubiera llegado a hacer algo malo.

-Puede que sí. A nadie le importa -confirma sin pudor y ve cómo Akinori alza las cejas ligeramente con sorpresa.

Enseguida vuelve a su actitud normal. Es un chico divertido y despreocupado que da la impresión de no tomarse las cosas en serio, pero que lo hace cuando es necesario. En ese aspecto le recuerda a Kuroo y tratar con Kuroo es algo a lo que Kenma está bastante acostumbrado.

Por eso no le sorprende que la luz siga apagada.

Tampoco va a preguntar si lo ha llevado hasta allí solo para darle el sermón. Porque es obvio que no, pues el del Fukurodani parece haber decidido que Kenma ha tenido tiempo suficiente para tomarlo o dejarlo, al dar un paso adelante y acortar la distancia entre ellos.

-¿Así es como te comportas cuando no está Kuroo?

A Kenma no le toma por sorpresa, es algo que su subconsciente le ha avisado desde que ha puesto un pie dentro del Club. Es curioso que hasta hace nada no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que despertaba en los demás y de pronto era como darse la vuelta y encontrárselo todo de golpe. Jamás habría pensado que podría tener algo con Konoha, o con el chico ese del Shinzu o incluso quién sabe si con Sakusa también, y todo estaba sucediendo en la misma noche. Era un poco abrumador.

Sin embargo, la pregunta del rubio le da pista del por qué está pasando todo eso. Quizás sea por la ausencia de Kuroo. Sin ir más lejos, lo poco que ha hablado con Sakusa ha sido preguntarle dónde estaba éste. Es como si ejerciera una figura protectora a su alrededor que nadie se atreve a desafiar.

Pero esa noche no está y ahí tiene la prueba.

-Tampoco tengo que rendir cuentas con Kuroo -decide contestar.

Kenma sabe que acaba de dar luz verde y, por si queda alguna duda, no se aparta cuando Konoha se acerca sino que se lo permite.

-¿Seguro?

En ese momento es difícil estar seguro de nada, piensa Kozume, pero sí está claro que lo que él haga en su vida privada no va a depender de Kuroo, de igual forma que él tampoco se ha entrometido en la suya. Es posible que desde fuera puedan tener una idea equivocada al no saber casi nadie que Kuroo sale con Tsukishima.

Puede que crean que ellos dos están juntos.

Puede que crean que en cuanto el capitán del Nekoma se da la vuelta, Kenma se tira encima del primero que pasa.

Puede que simplemente Konoha haya ido a salvar su reputación al decir que está con él.

-¿A qué venía eso de que estoy contigo? -indaga. Apoya los codos en el mobiliario que tiene detrás y ladea la cabeza, como exigiendo una explicación convincente.

-No sabía muy bien si te estaba molestando.

Konoha se le acerca más, seguro de sí mismo, con una sonrisa burlona. Rompe la barrera de lo correcto e invade su espacio personal.

Kenma disimula los nervios que vuelven a atacarle porque sabe lo que hay. Sabe a lo que está dando pie con todo descaro.

Es surrealista ver cómo el otro gira la cabeza para el lado contrario, casi anticipándose y que él no haga otra cosa que acomodarse y esperar a que dé el primer paso. Son sólo unos centímetros los que los separan y son aún menos cuando la rodilla del mayor se cuela entre su piernas haciendo que la espalda de Kenma termine por estar apoyada del todo contra la madera de atrás.

Lo tiene tan cerca que se le hace difícil reconstruir sus facciones y hacerse la idea de que es quien es. Conoce a Konoha desde que Kuroo se hizo amigo de Bokuto y jamás ha sospechado nada. Es guapo y popular además de un alumno de tercer año.

Quizás reúna todas las cualidades que él necesita.

-Acabas de decirme que le ponía ojitos, es obvio que no me estaba molestando -es la voz de Kenma de nuevo y el lánguido parpadeo los que borran cualquier duda. ¿Qué mejor momento para usar un recurso que cuando justo se está hablando de él?- No querías que lo de Sakusa se convirtiera en un chisme ¿y quieres que crean que salimos juntos?

-¿Tan malo sería?

Se lo sugiere al oído, con todo su cuerpo pegado a él, la pierna presionando entre las suyas y Kenma cree que no lo va a soportar, que de un momento a otro va a cerrar los ojos y a dejarse llevar. En esos momentos no quiere ni pararse a pensar en lo que todo eso puede suponer.

-Acabas de ponerme ojitos a mí también -le dice, poniéndose de frente, y la punta de la nariz roza la suya.

Tiene que disimular como sea los nervios que han empezado a instalársele en la boca del estómago. Él solito se ha metido en la boca del lobo y, si bien ha tenido y tiene oportunidad de escapar, tal vez se esté más cálido y cómodo de lo que se esperaba.

-Es posible.

Es una confirmación que suena más segura que los dedos temblorosos trepando por el pecho de Konoha. Kenma baja la mirada y observa su dedo índice y corazón caminar por la camiseta del mayor, haciendo tiempo por si acaso su corazón decide darle un poco de tregua. Enseguida sabe que no, cuando sus dedos han subido hasta el cuello y respira como si acabara de subir una montaña.

Así que alza la vista.

Vuelve a cerrarlos al instante en que su mirada ha cumplido su cometido. Desliza la mano hasta la nuca, lo atrae hacia él y abre la boca.

Konoha hace el resto.

Es…diferente.

Tiene más experiencia y eso se nota, no sólo en la forma directa y segura de besar sino en el modo en que lo toca. Le rodea la cintura y lo alza, sentándolo sobre los bancos apilados que tiene detrás. Kenma abre las piernas y le deja que se acerque más, enroscándolas a su espalda y le deja que le bese como quiera. Él es listo y aprende rápido, no le sería difícil acoplarse al ritmo del otro. Aunque al principio chocan. Kenma es más dominante de lo que aparenta, al menos en las veces que ha besado a Yamaguchi ha sido él quien ha tenido el control la mayor parte del tiempo. Y pese a que el rubio haya abierto la boca y le haya dejado entrar, es algo que Konoha no se espera.

Es por eso que se separan al cabo de un rato de intentar encontrar un punto medio. Se miran en la penumbra y ambos ríen, jadeando y sudando como si acabaran de correr una carrera de fondo.

-Vaya -Akinori se pasa la mano por la frente, sin contar con que tan solo besar a alguien pudiera cansarle de ese modo-. El gatito resultó ser salvaje.

El del Fukurodani se pasa la lengua por los labios, saboreando lo que acaba de pasar y, por como le mira, tal vez se pregunte si sería igual de intenso si no _solo_ se besaran. Al menos a Kenma le lleva a pensar eso. La idea le resulta incómoda e improbable, sin embargo, besar está bien. Sólo necesita dejarse llevar un poco y facilitarle las cosas a Konoha. Lo hace bien y le gusta. Le hace sentir bien que es de lo que se trata. De lo que se ha tratado desde el primer momento esa noche. No pensar ni en Kuroo ni en Yamaguchi.

Así que no suelta el cuello del mayor y ejerce presión de nuevo para atraerlo hacia él.

-Si soy demasiado para ti, hay muchos deseando domesticarme -susurra.

-Ni de coña.

Y no se dirige a sus labios sino a su cuello donde al instante siente la presión sobre su piel y después los dientes.

-Es eso lo que quería evitar -dice el rematador entre besos regados por su cuello y manos que se cuelan por debajo de la camiseta del colocador-. No me podía perdonar que pasara algo delante de mis narices y no hacer nada. Irme a la universidad sin saber si podría haber habido algo entre nosotros.

De repente es como si hubieran encendido la luz, apagado la música y echado de la fiesta. Kenma se pone tenso, dándose cuenta de lo que está pasando y lo que implica según las palabras de Konoha. Intenta apartarlo de él, pero los brazos se niegan a moverse y su cuerpo también. Esa zona de su cuello es especialmente sensible y el roce de los labios y la lengua sobre ella le produce un excitante cosquilleo. Al igual que la yema de los dedos acariciando la piel de su abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho y su pezón izquierdo.

-Ah -jadea.

Es consciente de que debería pararle los pies, pero no puede. La voluntad se desvanece con facilidad con cada roce y cada beso, cuando tiene a otra persona dedicada enteramente a hacerle disfrutar.

-Creía que te gustaba Akaashi -alcanza a decir antes de que el de tercero abandone su cuello para atacar su boca de nuevo.

-No. Me gustas tú. Siempre me gustaste tú.

_Mierda._

Su cerebro decide entrar en standby, harto de enviar advertencias racionales que son ignoradas sistemáticamente, cuando la espalda del rubio toca una de las colchonetas.

Cierra los ojos, con el otro encima. Se rinde ante las manos que suben por su cuerpo y se llevan la camiseta por el camino. Se deja domesticar por los labios agresivos y la lengua insistente. Konoha sabe bien lo que hacer para centrar la atención de Kenma donde le conviene.

Y éste, en cierta manera, lo agradece.

No le deja margen para cuestionarse si vivir el momento hoy compensa enfrentar la realidad mañana. Él no tiene nada que perder. Sólo pensaba pasar el rato y hasta hacía media hora nunca había contemplado que pudiera liarse con Konoha.

No va a ser él quien acabe con el corazón roto.

* * *

N/A: Oh dios mío XDD. Seguro que estáis en shock. Aquí tenemos a Kenma mirando más allá de Kuroo a ver qué tal le va. A lo mejor no os esperabais esto pero desde la conversación con Kuroo en la cafetería se veía anticipando algo así (o fue mi intención), por eso os dije que esto era un nuevo arco. Tampoco quiero desvelar mucho.

Respecto a lo de Sakusa, oh dios, me ha dado muuucho quebradero de cabeza porque he tenido que reescribir esa parte casi entera. El flirteo era muchísimo más hardcore, pero claro, lo había escrito antes de saber nada de Sakusa y aunque aquí esté OOC (después de una minuciosa selección resultó ser el más adecuado para el papel y ya no quería cambiarlo) si lo leéis detenidamente os daréis cuenta de que Sakusa en sí no hace ni dice nada, todo está en la cabeza de Kenma. Es lo que se llama Narrador no confiable. Kenma se está montando su película y sus fantasías y no sabemos qué piensa Sakusa ni sus intenciones. Quise dejarlo mejor así en el aire. En la primera versión Sakusa sí que le devolvía el flirteo a Kenma XD.

¿Alguien se esperó lo de Konoha? Yo aquí la número uno en inventarme parejas jajaja. Tendremos un poco más de Konoha pues su parte es importante para la historia.

Pues nada, que siento haber tardado pero el hecho de tener que editar el capítulo me daba pereza además de que se me atravesaron varias weeks. Espero traer algo pronto, de lo que sea. Y espero que os haya gustado, no entréis en pánico.

Besitos

Ak


	10. Fiesta privada

Capítulo 10:Fiesta privada

La música está excesivamente alta, y el local o es demasiado pequeño o hay demasiada gente concentrada allí. A pesar de tratarse de una fiesta privada, aunque sin tanta afluencia como la del día anterior, sigue habiendo caras que no conoce.

Ha llegado un poco tarde y la fiesta ya está en pleno auge, no tiene más que ver a Akaashi, que en cuanto lo ve entrar le lanza una lata de cerveza con una sospechosa sonrisilla en el rostro. Algo le dice a Kenma que lleva unas cuantas copas encima. Es curioso, si lo compara con la fiesta del cumpleaños de Kuroo u otras veces en las que han salido donde se ha comportado siempre muy comedido.

Pero no es momento para reprocharle nada. Se entiende perfectamente: no todos los días se ganan las Nacionales. Por eso sonríe con complicidad cuando divisa a un grupo del Nekoma alzar a Bokuto del suelo y mantearlo. Todos están eufóricos y, por un instante, lamenta que la música esté tan fuerte que le impide oír las carcajadas escandalosas y llanas de Bokuto. Kenma ha logrado hacerse camino hasta la barra donde se apoya observando y dando sorbos a su cerveza. Están a punto de tirar al suelo varias veces al capitán, más de uno acusando la falta de reflejos.

Kenma se pregunta desde qué hora llevarán allí para estar ya así tan temprano.

Aunque lo de temprano es relativo. Considerando que al día siguiente tienen clase, no pueden quedarse hasta muy tarde. También considerando que Kenma ha estado alargando hasta el último momento la decisión de ir o no, habiendo llegado más de una hora después de la hora que le habían dicho.

Al final no había más vuelta de hoja que asistir. Lo primero, porque Bokuto no se lo perdonaría jamás. Ya bastante drama montó porque Kuroo no iba a estar. Segundo, porque alguien tendría que asumir el rol de Kuroo en su ausencia. El día anterior lo hizo Yaku y Kenma siente que le debe al menos apoyo moral hoy también. Y tercero, porque lo que tuviera que aclarar con Konoha, mejor era hacerlo cuanto antes.

No obstante, asumir todos esos puntos y llegar a la conclusión de que era prácticamente obligatorio asistir, no hacía más fácil el estar allí.

La noche anterior la había pasado en vela, acusando el peso de sus decisiones. ¿A quién quería engañar? Todo era demasiado nuevo para él como para que no le afectara. Por mucho que lo quisiera, no sabía armarse de indiferencia y transformar sus sentimientos en algo de usar y tirar.

Había querido un rollo de una noche para olvidar y apagar la calentura y ni eso había conseguido pues, por lo pronto, ya era la segunda noche consecutiva.

Tampoco quería ser el malo de la película y romper el corazón a nadie. Y ahí estaba, sin saber por donde iba a salir todo aquello con Akinori, pues ni él mismo tenía claro ni lo que quería ni lo que esperaba de ese asunto.

Bajo el desvelo había tenido tiempo de pensar en muchas cosas. Estaba claro que Konoha y él no buscaban lo mismo. Con lo poco que habían hablado, había llegado a intuir que el rematador tal vez buscara algo más serio, o al menos cierto grado de compromiso, después de admitir que hacía tiempo que Kenma le gustaba.

Y eso para él resultaba una enorme responsabilidad.

No es que Konoha no le gustara. Nunca lo había mirado con esos ojos, en realidad. Sí, era guapo, popular y sacaba buenas notas. Era un buen chico en general y quizás un candidato perfecto para entablar una relación. Tal y como le había sugerido Kuroo. Tal y como él mismo había admitido que era la mejor solución a todo.

Ya Kuroo creía que salía con alguien. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si supiera que esa persona es Konoha? No debería tener problemas con él sino todo lo contrario. Kuroo lo conoce bastante bien, lo que, de entrada, lo haría una opción mucho mejor que cualquier desconocido.

_Otra vez. ¿Acaso le importa a Kuroo lo que yo haga?_

Trata de no pensar más en eso y se da cuenta de que ha estado perdido en sus pensamientos cuando alza la vista y ve a Bokuto por encima del gentío, a hombros de Lev. Sólo por eso ya está más visible que de cualquier otra manera, ya que, enseguida, alguien a quien no distingue se sube a Akaashi también a cuestas. Los vítores continúan. Se siente contento por ellos. En una de esas en la que casi se caen por culpa de los vaivenes, Keiji atrapa las mejillas de Bokuto entre sus manos y lo besa delante de todos.

Kenma es consciente de que se le ha escapado una sonrisa de satisfacción, de al menos ver que a alguien le van bien las cosas por fin. Pero a la vez también siente el traicionero gusanillo de la envidia subirle por la columna. No deja de ser una envidia sana, ya que se alegra mucho por ambos, pero la sensación se hace más fuerte aún al ver cómo, ante los silbidos insistentes de los demás chicos, Bokuto profundiza el beso que, en un principio, no pretendía ser más que un roce de labios.

Cualquier crush platónico que pudiera tener por Akaashi, acaba de quedar enterrado para siempre, al igual que ocurrió al ver a Hinata con Kageyama. Poco a poco las opciones que tenía con otras personas van quedándose por el camino. Y tal vez sea por eso por lo que la opinión de Kuroo le intimida tanto.

Hasta ahora todo ha sido bastante hipotético; Kuroo cree que sale con alguien o cree que salir con alguien sería bueno para Kenma. Sin embargo, confirmarlo con algo real sería terminar de cerrar la puerta de Kuroo definitivamente y eso es algo para lo que Kenma todavía no se siente preparado.

El júbilo escandaloso con que los chicos exclaman y silban le hace creer que es la primera vez que se besan en público y quizás también el modo de confirmar su relación delante de otras personas. A falta de una prueba como la que tiene delante, Kenma ya lo sospechaba y le hace sentirse privilegiado, al haber sido testigo excepcional de los planes de Akaashi.

Bokuto es un animal social y un líder por naturaleza, así que Kenma no se extraña cuando pide por señas que le pasen un micrófono y de pronto la música baja el volumen para hacer hueco a las palabras agradecidas del capitán.

Kenma no puede evitar pensar con sorna que le ha cogido el gustillo a eso de dar discursos. No sabe muy bien si los tiene preparados o los improvisa, pero lo que está claro es que con su carisma es más que suficiente para captar la atención de todos.

Aún siguen a hombros y, mientras que Kozume solo puede ver a Lev, éste no da muestras de cansancio y eso que Koutarou debe pesar lo suyo. Las palabras del capitán son muy emotivas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los de tercero han finalizado ya su etapa como jugadores. Todo el Fukurodani se encuentra congregado alrededor de Bokuto y Akaashi. Entre ellos Konoha también, como jugador titular, alumno de tercer año y compañero y amigo.

Sólo volver a verlo después de la noche anterior hace que el corazón le brinque en el pecho.

Está guapo.

¿Por qué mierda tiene que tener buen gusto y elegir a chicos guapos con los que enrollarse? Así es imposible pasar página de nada y lo único que va a conseguir es ir acumulando cada vez más relaciones potenciales pero poco fructíferas.

Y no, no va a hacer caso a su instinto.

No va a coger el móvil y no va a volver a ver la maldita foto de perfil que tiene Yamaguchi porque sabe que le va a producir sofocos y ansiedad y no tiene más que ver cómo acabó la otra noche por culpa de eso mismo.

Tiene que demostrarse que tiene más autocontrol que un bebé de dos años.

Que tiene diecisiete, por amor de Dios.

Así que apaga el móvil directamente. Muerto el perro se acabó la rabia. Así tampoco puede mirar si Kuroo le ha escrito algún mensaje, si ha subido alguna foto a sus redes sociales, algún tweet sospechoso o si estuvo utilizando el chat hasta las cinco de la madrugada.

De nuevo siente la responsabilidad cernirse sobre él al ver que Bokuto se quita la camiseta con el número 4 (así queda en su salsa, _sin nada _en la parte de arriba) y se la cede a Akaashi haciendo que se la ponga, ofreciéndole el puesto de capitán ante el aplauso enérgico de los asistentes. La futura capitanía del Nekoma es un tema pendiente del que aún no ha hablado con Kuroo. No obstante, a Akaashi no se le ve como si estuviera aceptando una pesada carga. Le queda bien el número cuatro sobre su pecho.

Kenma está seguro de que con menos alcohol encima, Keiji hubiera estado más azorado aún de lo que está. El moreno abre los ojos con sorpresa y las mejillas se le colorean justo antes de que la chaqueta de Bokuto los tape a ambos y se besen a escondidas detrás de la prenda, en medio de ininteligibles susurros de amor que a duras penas llegan al micrófono. Hasta que Bokuto lo apaga y lo deja caer.

La música recupera su estado de nuevo y el pequeño mundo en el que se refugian se desmorona al caerse la chaqueta cuando los depositan en el suelo. Todos vuelven a lo suyo, un poco casi obligados a no prestarles atención porque los besos son intensos y Kenma siente que está invadiendo algo íntimo al observarles. Marchan como pueden entre la gente sin dejar de besarse hasta que la espalda de Akaashi choca contra una pared y Bokuto lo aprisiona con su cuerpo contra ella.

La gente vuelve a cerrar el espacio que se han ido haciendo hasta llegar allí, quedando ocultos a la vista de Kenma, tras los cuerpos que se mueven al ritmo de la música.

No le da tiempo a pensar en qué va a hacer a continuación cuando siente alguien detrás de él, unas manos firmes que le rodean la cintura y el aliento cálido sobre su cuello antes de besarle, justo debajo de la oreja.

-Hola.

El tener que sostener la lata de cerveza de pronto parece una tarea titánica porque se queda rígido sin reaccionar, como si el que no se deslice desde sus dedos hasta el suelo requiriera de toda su fuerza.

Sabe que debería responder de alguna manera cariñosa, como poner sus manos sobre las del otro o pegarse a él para buscar contacto, pero no le sale. Como mucho es capaz de arquear el cuello de manera que la nariz de Konoha se cuela entre su pelo.

Ah, eso está mejor…

-Hola -responde.

-Relájate -le susurra al oído.

Kenma cierra los ojos y se concentra en el ritmo de la música. En cómo el mayor lo pega a él por la cintura haciendo que ambos se muevan a la vez. Tiene la barbilla en el hombro y los labios en el cuello y por fin es capaz de hacer algo.

Mueve la mano libre hasta su cintura, con intención de evitar que las suba y note que el corazón le retumba en el pecho mucho más fuerte y rápido que la base de canción que suena en ese momento.

Konoha le atrapa la mano entre las suyas, aprisionando su cuerpo aún más y entrelazando los dedos.

Kenma aprieta los ojos y se lleva la bebida a los labios para ahogar con ella un jadeo involuntario. Es igual de involuntario que su cadera moviéndose al unísono con la del mayor. Involuntario como el latigazo que amenaza con despertar su entrepierna al sentir algo duro contra su culo.

-¿Hoy el gatito va a ronronear para mí? -y por si fuera poco sugerente, acompaña las palabras apretando más la pelvis contra él.

Puede notarlo.

_Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda._

Cierra tanto los ojos que le duelen porque abrirlos es volver a una realidad difícil de enfrentar.

No sabe qué es lo que quiere porque lo quiere todo y a la vez no quiere nada.

Tal vez deberían haber hablado anoche, pero era más cómodo dejarlo para hoy sabiendo que también se verían. No estuvieron toda la noche en el Club pues ambos sabían que en algún momento los echarían de menos, aunque sí apuraron el límite de lo justificable. Cada uno tiró por su lado acudiendo a su grupo de amigos tras recolocarse la ropa sin más conversaciones ni promesas que lo que pudiera suceder esta noche.

Siente que están rodeados de gente y que, al igual que él en un momento dejó de ver a Akaashi y y Bokuto, probablemente nadie esté prestando atención en lo que pasa detrás de Kenma. Y sin embargo, tampoco puede estar seguro. Puede que no vean el vaivén de las caderas o el roce de manos haciéndose camino por debajo de la sudadera, pero seguro que alguien está viendo los besos en el cuello y lo que pasaría si Kenma se diera la vuelta.

Sería confirmar algo que no sabe si quiere confirmar.

Igual está siendo paranoico pero entre lo de esa noche y la anterior, a saber qué clase de cotilleos podrían llegarle a Kuroo cuando vuelva de Sendai. Sobre todo porque ese tipo de chismes son a menudo aderezados por una buena dosis de imaginación y mala leche.

Así que se arma de valor, porque posponer lo inevitable es de cobardes, y da un paso adelante cuando propone:

-¿Podríamos ir a otro sitio?

No quiere que nadie lo vea y ande con el chisme cuando vuelva a besar a Konoha en busca de algo que le aclare si quiere seguir adelante con esto.

Kenma prácticamente acaba de llegar y no conoce nada más que la puerta de entrada y la barra que hay a la derecha, donde ha estado la mayor parte del escaso tiempo que lleva en la fiesta. Es por eso que cuando el siete del Fukurodani asiente y lo toma de la mano, se deja llevar con los ojos cerrados a donde él decida.

No es hasta que está atravesando la zona de baile y se choca con Fukunaga, quien le saluda con la mano, que se da cuenta de que ni siquiera ha llegado a saludar a sus amigos. Tal vez de todas las opciones Shohei sea la mejor para haberle visto justo de la mano de Konoha porque el chaval suele ser discreto.

Suele. Porque lo mismo ni se ha dado cuenta o le importa un pimiento o de pronto cree que es la noticia del siglo. Kenma confía en que sea alguna de las dos primeras opciones ya que es posible que su paso por la fiesta pase tan desapercibido que incluso duden de que haya llegado a ir.

Y se suponía que iba a echarle una mano a Yaku. Ya… claro.

Contra todo pronóstico no se dirigen al almacén o los baños, sino hacia la puerta trasera de emergencia que da a un aparcamiento. No hay muchos coches, teniendo en cuenta que es domingo por la noche, que el alquiler por día de locales de ese tipo es más barato a las afueras y apenas hay nada abierto a esas horas alrededor y que pocos en la fiesta tienen edad para conducir.

Por un momento piensa que es simplemente la típica estrategia de salir a tomar el aire y acabar metiéndose mano sobre el capó de un coche o detrás de la escalera de incendios, pero unas luces parpadean dando la bienvenida a su dueño cuando Konoha saca el mando distancia del bolsillo.

Y siguen de la mano, aunque ya no hay nadie entre quien perderse.

-¿Vamos a algún sitio? -pregunta Kenma, los nervios que ya pudiera tener multiplicándose por cien.

No es tonto. Sabe que no muy lejos hay un parque famoso y también ha escuchado muchas historias sobre qué es lo que se hace en los coches aparcados allí.

Es posible que Konoha no esté pensando en nada de eso, pero no puede evitar que la idea le ronde en la cabeza y empiece a sentir calor a pesar del frío que hace en la calle a esas horas.

Lo ve dudar un instante, como si no hubiera esperado la pregunta de Kenma y ésta fuese una proposición, y él toma esos segundos como tregua para tratar de tranquilizarse y no echarse la culpa por estar dando pie a toda esa situación.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a algún otro sitio?

No puede estar más claro. No sólo la pregunta sino el modo en que el mayor espera a que Kenma tome una decisión antes de abrir la puerta delantera o la trasera.

A pesar de que todo eso le viene bastante grande, Kenma tiene cierta confianza en Konoha que le da seguridad. Hasta ahora ha estado pendiente de respetar sus deseos en todo momento, y no tiene por qué comportarse de otro modo. Y, aún dando por hecho que Konoha no traspasará sus límites si él no quiere, escoge la opción más segura.

No quiere tener que enfrentarse a qué pasaría si fueran a ese parque. Quedarse en el aparcamiento tampoco le asegura nada, todo dependería del nivel de riesgo dispuestos a asumir, pero se le hace más difícil creer que la cosa pueda escalar a algo más cuando puede aparecer alguien en cualquier momento.

Konoha lo capta al instante y abre la puerta del asiento trasero.

No se van a mover de allí.

Kenma entra con muchas dudas y casi temblando. No sabe qué va a pasar, si incluso va a ser capaz de mantenerse centrado lo suficiente como para no caer en la tentación y dejarse llevar. No es su cuerpo físico a lo que tiene que prestar atención sino a la reacción de su corazón y si ambos son acordes el uno con el otro.

No quiere perder la virginidad en el asiento trasero de un coche en medio de un aparcamiento con el sinvivir de poder ser interrumpidos, aunque no niega que haya a quien les vaya ese rollo. No quiere perder la virginidad con alguien de quien no está seguro y sabe que tampoco se acaba el mundo por ello. Mucha gente lo ha hecho, sin que sea una experiencia ni mejor ni peor. Sin embargo, él todavía siente que tiene la oportunidad de elegir. Aún puede esquivar la decepción y el arrepentimiento. Pero para ello necesita enfrentarlo primero.

Así pues, decidido a averiguar si Konoha es el apropiado o no, se mete tras él en el asiento trasero y cierra la puerta a su espalda.

El mayor no le deja tiempo ni de que tome asiento a su lado, capturando su muñeca al vuelo justo en el instante en que Kenma pasa por encima de él, tirando y haciendo que el rubio quede a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Sólo la postura, el contacto tan íntimo entre sus cuerpos, hace que el corazón le lata a mil. Las manos le suben por los muslos despacio hasta que terminan en su trasero, pegándolo aún más de lo que está. Kenma se sujeta al respaldo con ambos brazos para no caer sobre Konoha por la inercia del movimiento. Y están cerca. Éste le desafía con la mirada, entreabriendo los labios y mordiéndolos ligeramente, a la espera de que el del Nekoma termine de decidirse.

Sabe que le está dando tiempo, que aún puede salir por esa puerta y, sin embargo, no ha llegado hasta ese punto para huir en el último momento. Las manos acariciando su culo son un buen incentivo así que toma la iniciativa, tal y como Akinori se la ha ofrecido, y cierra los ojos porque así se siente más intenso.

Pues para eso está ahí, para ver si Konoha le hace sentir lo suficiente como para darle una tercera oportunidad.

La boca del mayor le recibe ansiosa y sin preámbulos fundiéndose en un beso agitado y casi agresivo en una posición en la que Kenma tiene ventaja. Está encima y puede dominar, y eso le gusta.

A la vez que sospecha que Konoha lo sabe y por esa razón se está dejando, porque intuye que su futuro como pareja depende de ese momento. Dos no siguen adelante si uno de ellos no está de acuerdo.

Las manos acompañan el ritmo frenético de sus labios, abriéndose paso entre la ropa, alcanzando cada vez más piel y menos tela.

Kenma se deja hacer entre besos, mordiscos y chupetones, confirmando que Konoha es un buen amante pues es capaz de nublarle la razón y confundirle en lugar de aclarase las ideas.

Quizás ese sea un punto a favor.

Y quizás otro punto a favor sea que su cuerpo reacciona, por tanto, no le resulta desagradable estar con él a un nivel de cierta intimidad. Aunque se dice a sí mismo que es imposible no reaccionar cuando le están tocando _así._

_Al final no voy a ser más que un puñado de hormonas con patas que nació sin cromosoma del autocontrol._

Se recrimina al ser consciente de que toda la intención que llevaba al principio se le está yendo en cada jadeo que se le escapa entre los labios.

Y en la dureza que se empieza a notar apretándole el pantalón.

Intenta que Konoha no lo note, si es que no lo ha hecho ya, pues en el más mínimo movimiento estaría rozándose contra su pecho. Así que con la idea de alejar sus caderas, las aparta, encontrándose con lo mismo de lo que huye. Abre los ojos con sorpresa cuando se sienta sobre la erección del mayor, aún más notable que antes dentro del bar.

¿Qué esperaba si no? Es de lo más lógico que hayan acabado así los dos. En ningún momento ha hecho nada por evitarlo.

El roce, lejos de apaciguar la intensidad, lleva a todo lo contrario.

-Ah, Dios, Kenma. Haz eso de nuevo.

Las manos en sus caderas le instan a repetir el movimiento una y otra vez, los gemidos del de Fukurodani se ahogan contra la piel de su pecho sin recordar en qué momento ha perdido la sudadera y éste ha empezado a lamerle los pezones, bajando hasta que la espalda no le permite doblarse más.

Apenas tiene que moverse para conseguir que Kenma quede tumbado en el asiento y retomar el viaje de besos húmedos por su abdomen.

El del Nekoma ni siquiera nota que mientras lo hace, Konoha se ha desabrochado el vaquero y empieza a hacer lo mismo con el suyo. Los besos atravesando la peligrosa barrera del ombligo hasta tocar el borde de su ropa interior con los dientes. Necesita algo más de espacio por lo que empieza a introducir los dedos por dentro del boxer para bajárselos. Está rozándole directamente y no hay ninguna duda de que está duro también.

El contacto de los dedos contra su miembro actúa como botón de emergencia, sacándolo del trance. Es casi al unísono que Konoha alza la vista en busca de una confirmación para seguir y Kenma grita un "¡Para!" doblando la rodilla inconscientemente para crear un espacio de seguridad entre los dos.

Se siente fatal cuando ve la cara de confusión de Akinori además de ser consciente de lo que ha estado a punto de pasar. No sabe si se siente peor por todo eso o por el hecho de estar rechazando algo que forma parte de las fantasías de la mayoría de chicos de su edad.

Pero es que simplemente no puede.

No sabe ni qué ha pasado en los últimos diez minutos, desde que Konoha empezó a frotar la entrepierna contra su trasero, como si su cerebro se hubiera apagado y acabara de despertar. Ha estado bloqueado y rígido, mirando a un punto fijo de la nada pero tampoco le puede reprochar a Konoha el no haberse dado cuenta antes. Después de todo, él sí se estaba divirtiendo.

El chico sigue mirándolo esperando una explicación, sin duda sintiéndose culpable.

-Yo no… perdona… pero tú… -dice Akinori, tratando de encontrar dónde ha estado el error que lo ha fastidiado todo, enderezándose un poco y liberando a Kenma de debajo de él.

El menor recula hasta que choca contra la puerta, incorporándose también. Ahora están ambos mirándose desde los extremos del coche. Kenma recoge la sudadera del suelo y echa mano a cerrarse los pantalones. La situación es rara de por sí como para aderezarla con braguetas abiertas a destiempo, se siente ruborizar al notar que le cuesta trabajo hacerlo por culpa de la erección que no le cabe, por lo que opta por taparse con la sudadera hasta que haya bajado lo suficiente, a expensas de estar con el torso desnudo.

Cuándo se ha imaginado él encontrarse en algo así.

Está claro el por qué Konoha debe estar confundido. Está viendo que no puede ni cerrarse los pantalones pero a la vez lo está rechazando. No es que no le guste. Tampoco es que se haya sentido forzado ni nada de eso y tampoco es como si no hubiera tenido oportunidad de echarse atrás antes de llegar a ese punto.

Suspira frustrado. Sabe que le debe una explicación, qué menos. Y también sabe que si Konoha decidiera extender el rumor de que Kenma es el mayor calientapollas de Tokio, estaría en todo su derecho de hacerlo. Sólo que tiene la suerte de que Konoha no sea de ese tipo de chicos.

Después de todo tiene que estarle incluso agradecido de haber podido explorar sus sentimientos con él sabiéndose seguro y respetado.

Se siente fatal.

-Lo siento -se disculpa Kenma. Es más fácil mirar por la ventanilla y observar cómo el vaho de su aliento empaña el cristal. Sus manos aún sosteniendo la sudadera sobre su regazo.

-No, ha sido culpa mía. No debí…

-No. Es culpa mía. Tú no has hecho nada malo -lo justifica Kenma.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ha fallado? Yo creía… Es obvio que te gusta… -y no puede evitar echar un vistazo rápido a la entrepierna del chico oculta tras la prenda.

_Por supuesto que me gusta. No soy de piedra. Pero no es esa la manera en que me debería gustar ni en la que tú quieres que me guste._

A pesar de que Kenma había intentado que así fuera, una relación basada sólo en lo físico no era lo que buscaban ninguno de los dos. Había tratado de quedarse sólo en lo superficial porque es más fácil de sobrellevar pero a pesar de eso no sólo no ha podido sino que lo ha terminado complicando esperando ese _algo más._

Konoha estaba bien.

Era un buen chico a tener en cuenta como novio pero…

Se sentía atraído por él físicamente pero…

Ha tenido la oportunidad de perder la virginidad con él si hubiera querido pero…

No podía iniciar una relación en la que lo bueno que le ofrecía estuviera contrarrestado por un "pero".

Debía haber alguien que anulara su razón, borrara todos esos _peros_ y los convirtiera en locura y pasión.

Su subconsciente ya se lo había estado avisando. Si hubiese sido el apropiado no hubiera hecho falta llegar a ese punto para probar ni aclarar nada. Tampoco le hubiera importado pasar a mayores aunque fuese en el asiento trasero de un coche en el aparcamiento de una discoteca.

Aunque puede que tarde, se estaba dando cuenta de todas esas señales que al fin le confirmaban lo que ya sabía.

-Claro que me gusta -confiesa-. Pero no estoy preparado para esto y no debería haberte dado falsas esperanzas. Lo siento.

No es capaz de hacer contacto visual porque de veras siente un nudo en la garganta y es por eso que le toma por sorpresa cuando siente que el del Fukurodani ha acortado la distancia de nuevo y está sentado a su lado. Le aparta el pelo tras el cual Kenma acostumbra a esconderse y se lo recoge tras la oreja. Siente cómo le observa e intenta deshacer el nudo que aprieta tragando con fuerza.

-Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. No te disculpes, por favor. Solo te doy las gracias.

Es imposible girar más el cuello hacia el lado contrario sin hacerse daño porque se está mordiendo los labios y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar.

-No me hagas sentir peor de lo que me siento ya -alcanza a decir.

Ya está. Se ha terminado. No se deben nada el uno al otro. Será fácil. O debería serlo.

-¿Te quedas o quieres que te lleve a casa? -propone Konoha.

Kenma se lo piensa por un instante. La verdad es que no tiene ni la más mínima gana de regresar a la fiesta pese a que ni siquiera sus amigos se habrán enterado de que ha llegado a ir. Salvo que Fukunaga se lo haya dicho.

-Puedo ir yo solo -dice. Tal como vino en metro también puede irse ya que aún hay trenes a esa hora. Sólo que le ocupará más de una hora llegar a su casa teniendo en cuenta los transbordos.

-No seas idiota. No me cuesta nada llevarte -insiste.

-¿Es que tú no te vas a quedar? Es la celebración de tu equipo.

-Mejor, no. Creo que estaría bastante incómodo con este desastre.

Konoha se encoge de hombros señalando entre sus piernas con apuro. Tampoco se ha cerrado el pantalón aún y Kenma puede ver perfectamente la mancha mojada en su ropa interior. Es inmediato que se ponga rojo aunque más que por vergüenza es por saber que eso lo ha provocado él, con toda la fricción entre sus cuerpos y especialmente contra su trasero pasándole factura.

-Han sido tres años soñando con este momento, la carne es débil -se excusa.

Eso no hace que el rubor de Kenma remita sino que lo intensifica y añade peso a su culpabilidad.

-¿Tres años? -pregunta. Es más casi un pensamiento en voz alta pues está haciendo números y él no hace tanto tiempo que conoce a Konoha. Solo lleva dos años en Nekoma.

-Cuando Kuroo entró en la preparatoria ya erais amigos, ¿no? -dice a modo de explicación y es Konoha quien se pone rojo esta vez al admitirlo.

-Oh… -es lo único que puede decir Kenma al respecto, un poco abrumado por la revelación.

Él ni siquiera tiene recuerdos de Akinori de esa época en la que aún estaba en su último curso de la Escuela Media. Fue ese año cuando Kuroo conoció a Bokuto, supone que Konoha también andaría por ahí en el equipo. Da por hecho que más de una vez debieron coincidir. Sea como sea, un encaprichamiento de tres años son palabras mayores y no hace más que hacerle sentir peor.

Sólo tiene que ponerse en su piel e imaginar cómo habría sido todo si se hubiera dado cuenta hace tres años de que le gustaba Kuroo. Es sólo con lo de Tsukishima y lo está pasando mal…

Ahora que lo sabe quizás todo encaja mejor. La manera casi desesperada en que lo arrancó del alcance de Sakusa y propició que todo se precipitara sabiendo que básicamente a Kenma le daba igual quien fuera porque estaba caliente y quería lo que quería.

Sólo pensar en sí mismo de esa manera le hace sentir un poco de vergüenza al no reconocerse. Es irónico, e incluso tiene su gracia, el recordar la indiferencia con la que oía a los chicos hablar de esos temas como si no fuese a afectarle ni ahora ni nunca.

-¿Me llevas a casa? -pregunta, siendo consciente de que esa noche no va a pegar ojo y seguramente al día siguiente aparezca con cara de zombi en el instituto. Lo único que quiere es salir ya de ahí y no darle más vueltas.

Sentado en el asiento del copiloto hace el viaje de vuelta, y lo que podría haber sido una situación muy incómoda resulta más llevadera de lo esperado. Konoha se empeña en sacarle conversación y en cierto modo lo agradece. Es mantener la cabeza ocupada en cosas intrascendentales y, aunque Kenma no suele hablar mucho, sí que presta atención a lo que dice y trata de responder de vez en cuando.

Se ha ahorrado más de media hora de viaje y aún así, al parar el coche en la puerta de su casa se da cuenta de que es más tarde de lo que creía. No hace falta comprobar las luces apagadas para saber que sus padres hace rato que deben estar durmiendo.

Le da las gracias y se baja antes de que aquello empiece a tomar tintes de despedida. Mejor cuanto antes, por lo que ya encamina la entrada de su casa cuando oye la ventanilla bajar. Kenma respira hondo sin intención de darse la vuelta porque no tiene ni idea de a qué viene eso. Siempre puede fingir no haberlo oído pues el motor ha estado en marcha en todo momento.

-Kozume…

Ante eso no puede hacer nada y se limita a quedarse parado esperando lo viene. Tiene las manos en los bolsillos agarrando con fuerza la tela pues aunque parezca calmado no significa que lo esté. El corazón se le vuelve a desbocar y ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que le ha ocurrido esa noche. Solo pide una y otra vez, con los ojos cerrados, que diga lo que tenga que decir.

-¿Sabes por qué me llaman "comodín" en mi equipo?

Kenma sigue quieto. Una ráfaga de aire atraviesa la calle moviéndole el pelo. Todo está en silencio a excepción del motor en marcha y los latidos ensordecedores en su pecho.

-Porque no destaco especialmente en nada pero eso me hace bueno asumiendo cualquier otro rol. Y yo… Siento no haber sido capaz de ocupar el lugar de Kuroo-san en tu corazón.

Tan solo escuchar el nombre de Kuroo hace que el martilleo incesante en su pecho cese de pronto. Es como si le hubieran arrojado la realidad a la cara a modo de un cubo de agua helada y dejándolo desnudo a la vista de todos.

Apenas registra que Konoha se ha despedido con un "nos vemos" y sigue aún parado en medio de la calle cuando el coche desaparece al final de la misma. Le cuesta arrancar los pies del suelo porque hacerlo es tener que ir a su habitación a volverse loco pensando. Ni siquiera se quita la ropa. Se tira directamente en la cama sabiendo que debería meterse dentro o si no le dará frío si no se tapa con el edredón.

Kuroo.

Acaba de mirar hacia su casa, justo antes de bajar un poco la persiana, y ha vuelto a confirmar que la luz de su cuarto está apagada. Por la hora que es debe haber regresado ya de Sendai.

Poco a poco todo lo que ha sucedido esa noche empieza a encajar formando una idea en su mente. Y lo que le ha dicho Konoha es sólo la guinda que corona el pastel.

Sabe que no debe sorprenderse porque le haya dicho eso sobre Kuroo. De hecho, tampoco le sorprende que más gente lo haya pensado o incluso dado por supuesto. ¿Por qué si no precisamente esa noche que no ha estado Kuroo iban a salirle tantos pretendientes? Está más que claro que Kuroo ejerce una figura protectora alrededor de él y que Konoha no es el primero ni el único que ha pensado que entre ellos puede haber alguna relación más estrecha de lo normal.

Seguramente el concepto sea algo ambiguo como lo que a él le pasaba con Bokuto y Akaashi, por eso él sabe muy bien cual es esa sensación de saber que hay algo.

Es ridículo que pueda haber gente que sepa que le gusta Kuroo incluso antes que él mismo. Pero claro, las señales están ahí y ahora se da cuenta de que lo han estado todo el tiempo. Sólo ha tenido que venir Tsukishima a despojarlo de la venda en los ojos cuando ya es tarde.

Lo que le ha pasado con Konoha no ha hecho más que confirmarle qué es lo que busca.

Y cuando piensa en eso y trata de asociarlo con Kuroo se le hace extraño. Quizás sea porque él sabe que a Kuroo le va bien con Tsukishima y desear lo contrario es de ser muy mala persona. Quizás como Kuroo tiene pareja no encaje en la idea que él tiene de lo que quiere. Es su amigo del alma de toda la vida, dotarlo de pronto de otras características le cuesta verlo.

Sí, lo ha soñado mil veces. Lo ha imaginado otras tantas pero… ¿sería capaz de poner a Kuroo en el lugar de Konoha y todo lo que ha pasado dentro de su coche?

Kenma no está del todo seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la mañana lo despierta la luz entrando de golpe en su habitación y dándole a traición en la cara. Y es demasiado intensa.

Cuando une un par de cabos, entre eso y que su madre está gritándole sin ser capaz de entender nada de lo que dice, llega a la conclusión de que se ha quedado dormido.

No le extraña. Dándole vueltas a la cabeza no fue capaz de coger el sueño hasta que ya casi era la hora de que sonara el despertador. Y se recrimina internamente cuando cae en la cuenta de que tampoco puso la alarma y el móvil debía estar todavía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

La madre de Kenma está vestida para irse a trabajar, y está metiéndole prisa para que se ponga el uniforme mientras no ayuda mucho dando golpecitos con el tacón en el suelo. El plan de la mujer es acercarlo al colegio de camino al trabajo, pues se le ha pasado el autobús.

Una vez sentado en el coche, y desayunando cualquier cosa que ha cogido de la cocina mientras su madre le recordaba que tenían prisa dándole al cláxon, por fin tiene tiempo de coger el móvil.

La mujer le está dando un sermón al que Kenma no tiene cabeza en ese momento para prestar atención. La realidad se le viene encima cuando comprueba que no es que la alarma no sonara, ya que la tiene puesta para que se repita a la misma hora de lunes a viernes, sino que el teléfono estaba directamente apagado.

Cuando lo enciende, empiezan a llegarle mensajes.

Yaku le pregunta si está enfermo y si por eso no fue ayer a la fiesta, confirmando que no ha llegado a saber que estuvo allí.

Taketora le pregunta algo similar, que no lo ha visto en el autobús y si está malo.

Fukunaga cree que tiene demasiada resaca, ya que él sí lo vio.

Lev… Lev le manda emoticonos y memes.

Kai le pregunta si él sabe algo de Kuroo.

Kenma se queda extrañado y decide buscar a propósito algún mensaje de su parte. Entonces le aparece, a las 2:34. "Oye, Kenma, ¿puedes hablar?"

Y a Kenma se le encoge el estómago, el alma y todo. Porque a esa hora él estaba enrollándose con Konoha mientras Kuroo le necesitaba.

Luego otro mensaje media hora más tarde en el que vuelve a insistir: "Supongo que habrás ido a la fiesta. No te molesto más."

Se siente horrible, pero aún peor cuando no necesita mucho para confirmar que Kuroo no ha ido a clase hoy. Intenta llamarle pero lo único que consigue es que el teléfono está apagado o fuera de cobertura.

_Mierda, algo ha debido pasar._

* * *

N/A: Estoy MUY IMPACIENTE por ver qué os ha parecido este capítulo. Con esto terminamos el "Arco Fukurodani" e iniciamos otro que no sé como llamar XD, pero ya nos vamos acercando a la recta final. Hace un montón de meses que escribí estos capítulos (fijáos que en el anterior tuve que reescribir un montón porque no sabíamos casi nada de Sakusa así que sería antes del time skip del manga). Me costó un montón escribir los capítulos de Konoha pero eran muy necesarios para la trama y asocio a estos capítulos los discos de Placebo "Placebo" y "Without you i'm nothing" en especial la canción "36 degrees", que los escuchaba mientras los escribía (información irrelevante)

No quiero adelantar nada así que soy toda oídos para vuestras teorías XD.

Besitos

Ak


	11. Sobre los hombros

Capítulo 11: Sobre los hombros.

Ha pasado el día en el instituto en un sinvivir, preguntando a unos y a otros pero nadie tiene más información que la que él tiene. Entre todos han intentado contactar con Tetsurou pero no les coge el teléfono a ninguno de ellos, y al final han decidido suspender el entrenamiento a pesar de que Kuroo ya no tiene obligaciones como jugador. Kenma cree que abordarle mientras se supone que debería estar con el equipo, pueda jugar a su favor como factor sorpresa y pillarle con la guardia baja.

Así que al bajar del autobús va directo a casa de Kuroo. Después de llamar un par de veces de forma contenida sin respuesta alguna, comienza a hacerlo con más insistencia hasta el punto de terminar aporreando la puerta.

-¡Kuro! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Baja y ábreme! ¿Te crees que me puedes llamar de madrugada y no responderme? ¿Sabes la mierda de día que llevo por tu culpa?

Deja todo eso salir porque de veras no espera que nadie le esté escuchando, así que se queda cortado cuando la abuela de Kuroo le abre la puerta.

Después de llevar literalmente diez minutos llamando y a punto de fundir el timbre, no contaba con que la mujer estuviese en casa, cuando lo normal es que lo esté y hubiera abierto al instante. Así que el que haya tardado tanto le hace sospechar que tuviera órdenes precisas de no hacerlo.

La cara de vergüenza se le acentúa cuando la anciana le sonríe como si fuera cualquier otro día y no hubiera pasado nada, haciéndole dudar de que Kuroo esté en casa.

Pero no podía estar en otro sitio.

Se ha chupado la batería del móvil llamando y mandando mensajes hasta el punto de necesitar la de repuesto. La única opción era que estuviera con Bokuto pero no lo estaba pues, sabiendo que Koutarou lo encubriría hasta el punto de ayudarle a ocultar un cadáver si fuera necesario, Kenma prefirió preguntar directamente a Akaashi.

Éste le confirmó que ambos estaban en clase y que ninguno de ellos había tenido noticias de Kuroo ya que la noche anterior habían estado bastante ocupados con la fiesta.

Así que no quedaba otra que el que Kuroo estuviera en casa.

-Kenma-chan -dice a modo de saludo cordial con sonrisa incluida.

-¿Está Kuroo en casa? -pregunta sin rodeos.

De no ser porque le tiene respeto a la mujer, ya que prácticamente es como si también fuera su abuela, la habría sorteado y entrado directo camino a la habitación de su amigo. Pero no podía hacer eso, así que se limita a esperar cuál será la excusa elegida.

-Tetsurou no se encuentra bien y está descansando.

-Ya… -el tono incrédulo le sale inevitable.

El cerebro le va a mil por hora, pues tampoco se esperaba que se lo admitiera, pero ahí lo tiene. Kuroo está en casa y no quiere visitas de nadie ni responde a sus llamadas. Lo que, viniendo de él, lo puede traducir como situación crítica. Es de los que confía en sus amigos cuando tiene algún problema y le gusta rodearse de gente de confianza, Kenma lo sabe porque siempre ha estado ahí cuando ha sucedido esto.

Menos esta vez.

Trata de disimular las ganas de pegarle una patada a algo y se despide de la anciana lo más amablemente que puede. Antes de llegar a su cuarto, ya tiene un plan medio organizado.

Pero antes tiene que aclarar lo fundamental.

Se deja caer en la cama con el móvil en la mano a la vez que observa por la ventana calculando la distancia que hay hasta la ventana del dormitorio de su amigo.

Quizás se esté demorando más de lo que debería buscando otra alternativa u otra solución cuando sabe que la tiene al alcance de una llamada. Llama a Lev primero quedando con él para el día siguiente pues necesita su ayuda. El chico se muestra solícito como pocos, contagiando entusiasmo, y Kenma no puede evitar sonreír pues le recuerda a un cachorrito al que por fin alguien hace caso.

Después de colgar con Lev se pone a perder tiempo con el móvil, pero eso no evita que deje de sentir los nervios en el estómago. Tiene un examen al día siguiente y como lo suspenda le va a echar la culpa a Kuroo sin remordimiento alguno, pues los dedos le tiemblan y sabe que no va a poder estudiar después de lo que va a tener que hacer por él.

Por un instante, lamenta que Hinata no sea capaz de resolverle el asunto, pues lo haría todo más fácil. Pero por otro lado se da cuenta de que lo que los nervios le quieren decir es que por fin tiene una excusa para hablar con Yamaguchi.

De una vez por todas envía el mensaje que tantas veces ha borrado sin llegar a mandarlo.

Y ahora que ya lo ha hecho quizás se esté dando cuenta de que debería haberlo hecho antes y no porque le esté preguntando por Tsukishima. Tal vez suene frío o interesado o…

_Mierda._

Se da cuenta de que debería haber superado ese miedo mucho antes, pues sí, tal vez sean prácticamente unos desconocidos, pero han compartido mucho y… ¿Cómo admitir que piensa a menudo en él? ¿Sólo porque se han besado en un par de ocasiones? Quizás debería haberle escrito antes de necesitar su ayuda pues ahora estaría en su derecho de pensar que lo hace sólo por conveniencia.

Y quizás sea la mejor opción si lo que sospecha es cierto.

Kenma siempre ha estado al lado de Kuroo en los malos momentos y ya sabía que ese nivel de depresión era producto de un desengaño amoroso. Lo venía presagiando desde el inicio de ese romance: que si todo se iba a la mierda, Kuroo acabaría destrozado. Y ahí lo tenía, justo en el peor momento, cuando está a las puertas del examen de ingreso a la universidad.

Le gustaría haberse equivocado, pero si tuviera a Tsukishima delante lo mataría por haberle dado la razón sin saberlo. Aún así, tiene que confirmarlo antes de actuar y no hay más remedio que preguntarle a Yamaguchi si él sabe qué ha ocurrido ese fin de semana.

No es hasta varios minutos después de enviar el mensaje, en los que aún le sale como no recibido, que Kenma empieza a darle vueltas a la cabeza. De pronto, todas las ventajas que siempre ha visto en los mensajes de texto se vuelven en su contra. Para él, la mayoría de las veces es más fácil comunicarse así que cara a cara y con Yamaguchi debería haber sido así con más razón y, sin embargo, siente que lo está fastidiando todo.

_¿Habré sido demasiado brusco? ¿Demasiado frío? ¿Debería haberle preguntado primero por otra cosa?_

Las preguntas y dudas se podían extender hasta el infinito, después de todo ¿qué le aseguraba siquiera que Yamaguchi fuera a contestarle? Estaría en todo su derecho de no hacerlo, pues en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que esas ilusiones en las que de vez en cuando se sumía, no fueran recíprocas.

Pero a quién quería engañar. Se habían besado en dos ocasiones y en la segunda ni siquiera habían hablado. La primera surgió porque ambos estaban destrozados y se encontraron el uno al otro. Nunca se habían llamado, ni escrito. No había nada ahí que le hiciera pensar que Tadashi también miraba su foto del móvil de vez en cuando y se dedicaba a escribir mensajes que luego no mandaba.

¿Por qué habría de esperar algo de Kenma cuando Tadashi podía tener a Tsukishima para él si era cierto lo que sospechaba?

¿Por qué habría de esperar algo de su mensaje que no fuera _Quiero saber si han roto y tengo vía libre con Kuroo?_

Por alguna extraña razón, todo eso no le hace sentir mejor, ni siquiera bien, sino intranquilo y preocupado a cada minuto que pasa sin respuesta. De pronto se está convirtiendo en un asunto personal que no ha esperado en el momento de enviarlo y, si no fuera porque su objetivo es ayudar a Kuroo, lo hubiera borrado ahora que aún tiene tiempo de que no lo haya visto.

No es capaz de pasar de la primera página del tema que tiene que estudiar. Se levanta mil veces, va al baño, baja a la cocina, mira por la ventana, mira la pantalla…

¿De cuántas maneras es posible malinterpretar: _"Hola, soy Kenma. Estoy preocupado por Kuroo, algo ha debido pasar este fin de semana pero no responde llamadas ni quiere ver a nadie. ¿Tú sabes algo?"_?

Cree haber sido suficientemente neutro. Muy lejos del "¡Qué mierda le ha hecho Tsukishima a Kuroo, que voy para Sendai y le corto los huevos!" que le habría gustado enviar. Después de todo, esa amenaza lleva presente desde el día uno. Cómo lo veía venir…

Son más de las diez. Kenma ha tenido tiempo de bajar a cenar, ducharse, ponerse el pijama, mirar por la ventana y ver la luz de la habitación de Kuroo encendida, y hacer como que estudia veinte veces, cuando el mensaje llega por fin.

Y al final después de todo lo que ha esperado, le toma por sorpresa, habiéndolo dado casi por perdido. Había dejado de mirar el móvil constantemente, se había entretenido cenando con sus padres, dando un tiempo de margen casi de manera subconsciente, para no darse cuenta de que el mensaje hacía rato que tenía los dos ticks azules cuando recibió la contestación.

No podía estar pendiente todo el rato del chat, esperando como idiota. Buscando de reojo con redundante disimulo la foto de perfil en la que Yamaguchi sonríe mirando hacia atrás.

Yamaguchi (22:36): _Hola. Perdona que no te haya contestado antes, teníamos entrenamiento esta tarde y no podía hablar de esto hasta estar solo. Ya estoy en casa._

Kenma de pronto cae en la cuenta de que parte de la larga espera se la ha buscado él mismo al haberse cancelado la práctica. De haber sido como otros días, habría tenido un horario similar al de Yamaguchi. Él había tenido horas para darle vueltas a la cabeza mientras que Yamaguchi no. No sabe cual de las dos cosas es mejor o peor.

Kenma (22:38) (porque deja pasar dos innecesarios minutos por aquello del orgullo tecnológico o algo así que le impide responder al instante cuando está deseando hacerlo desde hace horas, vaya a creer que se muere por hacerlo): _No pasa nada._

Pasan dos minutos más en los que Kozume cree que el del Karasuno le está devolviendo la misma jugada que él, pero es absurdo pues ambos saben que están al otro lado esperando. De pronto "_Yamaguchi está escribiendo" _le hace suspirar con alivio.

Cuando ve que para, y vuelve, y para y vuelve y así pasan más de cinco minutos, empieza a ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Como está seguro de que se le nota en la voz cuando, después de un minuto en el que ya nada aparece en el chat, lo que le llega es lo siguiente:

Yamaguchi (22:47): _¿Puedo llamarte?_

Y él contesta que sí.

La llamada entrante no tarda en aparecer, como no tarda en descolgar y responder:

-¿Hola? -pregunta sintiéndose desnudo y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

No había contemplado la posibilidad de tratar todo ese tema a viva voz, aunque teniendo en cuenta las dudas acerca del contexto que había tenido con los mensajes, quizás sea la mejor forma para evitar malentendidos.

-Hola.

A pesar de sentirse en desventaja en ese medio, no puede evitar pensar en lo mucho que le alegra oír su voz.

Quizás no se trate de alegría, pero sin duda es algo bueno, cálido, que le pellizca el corazón y se le extiende por dentro. Algo que no recordaba haber echado de menos hasta ahora.

Esos simples saludos se extienden durante más de dos horas y terminan con un "Yamaguchi (00:17): _Ok, vamos hablando_", que le termina de quitar el poco sueño que tenía y le instala nuevas dudas y esperanzas. Por un lado, agradece que la mayoría de la conversación haya sido por teléfono y así no tener la excusa de leer el chat una y otra vez buscando tres pies al gato, pero por otro tampoco quiere confiar al cien por cien en su memoria, pues cabe la posibilidad de que haya acabado subjetivando ciertas cosas y ahora no esté seguro de si fueron así de verdad o es que él quiere que lo sean.

En cualquier caso, el examen le sale mejor de lo que espera, en comparación con la concentración que ha tenido. Después de todo lo que ha pasado desde el fin de semana, en los que llevan siendo los cuatro días sentimentalmente más intensos de toda su vida, es incapaz de creer cómo puede haber gente para las que ese grado de inestabilidad emocional sea su pan de cada día y no se hayan vuelto locos.

No le sorprende en absoluto que Kuroo no haya aparecido en el instituto tampoco, después de saber más o menos qué había pasado. Sabe que Kuroo es una persona sensata que no va a dar de lado sus obligaciones por un desengaño, pero también es sensible como para merecer unos días de duelo. Solo que Kuroo no está en una situación en la que se pueda permitir muchas tonterías, por lo que Kenma se ve en la obligación de intervenir y acelerar ese proceso.

Siempre supo que una ruptura con Tsukishima acabaría así, ahora sólo confirmaba lo que ya intuyó allá por verano cuando ambos empezaron sus encuentros: Kuroo está perdidamente enamorado de Kei.

Así que viendo que no había manera de que le deje acercarse a él, Kenma recurre a cierta ayuda externa que en ese momento se está bajando con él del autobús, caminando con entusiasmo a su lado en busca de esa nueva y misteriosa misión.

-Entonces, ¿qué le pasa a Kuroo-senpai? ¿será que tiene cagaleras? -pregunta Lev sin saber, como el resto del Nekoma, qué es lo que verdaderamente tiene recluido a Kuroo en casa.

Kenma no va a decir nada si después de siete meses su amigo no lo ha hecho, mucho menos aún después de que Kei y él hayan terminado, así que sin querer posicionarse prefiere dejar la puerta abierta a algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa con la que se desaconseja cualquier contacto.

-¿Tiene que ser diarrea? ¿no puede ser algo menos escatológico? -objeta Kenma, poniendo levemente los ojos en blanco. Es Lev, no puede esperar otra cosa.

El ruso no parece registrar ni el comentario ni el modo en que Kenma arruga la nariz con desagrado al hacerlo. En su lugar mira al fondo de la calle, donde se atisba la casa de Kuroo al torcer el recodo y añade con genuina preocupación:

-Espero que no sea nada grave y pueda aprovechar para estudiar. Yaku-san está de los nervios y eso que ya los de tercero no tienen que venir al entrenamiento.

El rubio decide callarse el "_dudo mucho que esté estudiando"_, para no dar ninguna pista, pero en el fondo comparte la preocupación de Lev. Apenas queda poco más de una semana para el examen de ingreso pues el nuevo curso comienza en abril y tienen que contar con cierto margen para saber a qué universidad irán y buscar alojamiento si es necesario.

Literalmente lo tiene ya encima y tiene que suceder esto…

-Pronto empezarán las clasificatorias para el Interhigh… -comienza Lev.

-Puede que nos saltemos algunas rondas previas por haber llegado a donde hemos llegado este año -comenta Kenma. No quiere hablar de voleibol ahora porque sabe que Lev le va a sacar el tema.

Sabe que todo el Nekoma está pendiente de que diga algo y él no sabe qué hacer aún.

Quizás sea el momento de pasar página. Después de todo el voleibol siempre ha sido algo a lo que ha sido arrastrado junto a Kuroo. Hacerlo sin él no tiene ningún sentido. Como le dijo a Shouyou cuando lo conoció, solo lo practicaba por no dar de lado a sus amigos. Y si echaba la vista atrás incluso hubo momentos en los que lo pasó realmente mal.

Pero por otro lado, sentía que se lo debía a Kuroo también. Coger su testigo, como había hecho Akaashi con Bokuto, era una manera de homenajearle y darle las gracias por todo lo que habían compartido. Los buenos y malos momentos. Saber que el Nekoma tal cual lo conocía hoy día había sido moldeado por Kuroo a su medida, para que se sintiera a gusto y arropado. Había pasado de ser un infierno en el que cada día que pasaba no abandonaba solo por la insistencia de Kuroo y el tesón que le ponía al prometerle que el año siguiente sería mejor. Y logró ser capitán para que él pudiera ir de su mano otro año más.

El no poder ignorar todo eso es lo que le produce ese conflicto de intereses que no quiere manifestar justo ahora que tiene a Lev en disposición de sacar el tema.

Aún no está preparado para decidir cuando tiene tantas otras dudas que sortear primero.

-Vas a ayudarme a subir allí -le comenta, desvelando el secreto de la misión ahora que pueden ver la ventana de la habitación de Kuroo.

-¿Cómo cuando te ayudé a rescatar ese gato del árbol?

-Exacto. Pero intenta no tirarme esta vez.

Es concretamente esa anécdota la que le ha hecho recurrir a la ayuda de Lev. Kuroo sube por su ventana como si nada, no debe ser tan difícil. A pesar de no haber ningún árbol en la proximidades desde donde alcanzar su alféizar, sí hay una tubería que pasa cerca y Lev podría izarlo hasta ella.

Todo esto requiere de una confianza en sus habilidades atléticas que, tal vez, es demasiado pretencioso suponer, pero bueno, no tiene muchas más alternativas.

Así pues, en menos de lo que espera, ambos están al pie de la ventana de su amigo, con Lev subiéndolo a los hombros y Kenma tratando de trepar por una tubería. Con Kenma casi cayéndose y Lev subiendo por la tubería para alcanzarlo.

Con la tubería no aguantando el peso de ambos y doblándose cual pértiga.

El estrépito es tal que el objetivo abre la ventana, asomándose preocupado, para ver con horror cómo dos de sus amigos se caen desde una altura de tres metros, impactando contra el suelo, primero uno y después el otro.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué coño estáis haciendo?! -es todo lo que Kuroo Tetsurou dice antes de bajar como alma que lleva al diablo hasta el jardín de su casa.

* * *

N/A: Lamento la tardanza en actualizar. Aunque este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito hace mucho aún debo avanzar la historia porque me pone nerviosa quedarme sin capítulos de margen y por ahora solo me quedaría uno que está sin terminar (tampoco es que le quede mucho al fic). Así que, por si acaso, advierto que es posible que tarde en actualizar el siguiente, por esto mismo y porque hay muchas weeks que me interesan en estos meses y que me gustaría participar.

No sé qué esperabais de lo de Tsukishima y Kuroo. No he dado los detalles, pero Kenma los sabe. No he entrado en detalles sobre Yamaguchi pero es obvio que él también sabe lo que ha pasado y por eso se lo puede contar a Kenma. Lo que ellos dos hayan hablado no lo vamos a saber por ahora (más adelante sabremos algunos detalles de la ruptura, pero he dejado una pista)

El título del capítulo originalmente era "Do I wanna know?" una canción de Arctic Monkeys, pero como no me gusta poner títulos en inglés porque sí (el de I bet you look good in the dance floor estaba justificado porque la canción salía explícitamente en le capítulo) pues le he puesto "sobre los hombros", no solo por la referencia a que Lev lleva a Kenma literalmente sino porque Kenma se carga la responsabilidad de velar por Kuroo sobre sí mismo, habiendo incluso llamado a Yamaguchi. En el siguiente veremos más de esto, ahora que Kuroo ha salido de su cueva XD.

¡Espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios!

¡Besitos!

Ak


End file.
